Together Forever Apparently
by Rachel Greenwood
Summary: Jack, Rose, Cal, Fabrizo. Immortal and living in the same house. A (mostly) humorous take on how that might go.
1. Chapter 1

_Oregon, 1995_

"Get out!" Cal yelled, pounding on the door with his fist. "It's my turn!"

"It's still my turn!" Fabrizo yelled back.

"You don't own the bathroom!"

Downstairs in the kitchen, Rose sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's too early for this," she said. "They're like children. Awful, spoiled children that are too big to punish."

Jack set a plate of waffles down in front of her. "I'll deal with it," he said.

As she ate, Rose listened to the same argument she had heard for years. First Jack told Cal to stop yelling; then Cal told Jack to stay out of it. A comment was made about Jack and Rose getting their own bathroom. Jack said somethings snarky. Fabrizo, finally out of the bathroom, joined in. "Three, two one," she said. A moment later Cal stomped down the stairs. He dropped into his chair, a sullen look on his face.

"Good morning," Rose said as cheerfully as she could. "I thought you wanted the bathroom."

"It's full of steam. I wanted the bathroom, not a sauna," he grumbled. "Now I'll be late."

"For what? Did you get a job?"

"Why would I do that?" he replied. ""Managing our money is my job."

"Why would you do what?" Jack asked, coming in. Fabrizo, freshly showered, his hair expertly combed, sat down opposite Cal.

"Get a job," Rose said.

"You got a job?" Jack said, turning to Cal. "Really? Where?"

"Yes, I would like to see this," Fabrizo said, between bites of waffle.

"I didn't get a job," Cal said witheringly. "I have an appointment."

"Hair?" Fabrizo said.

"Nails?" Jack said.

"Tailor," Rose said.

"All three but not until this afternoon," Cal answered. "I have an appointment with a casting agent this morning."

"An agent?" Jack laughed.

"What, you're gonna try acting again?" Fabrizo said. "You remember what happened last time, right?"

"People weren't ready for me," Cal said. "But audiences have changed."

"Not enough for whatever it is you do," Jack said. "Or," he added, in a half-British accent. "Should I say—" He tossed his head back. "For what. Ever you do."

Rose tried to hold back her laughter, but Fabrizo didn't. "Oh, shut up," Cal snapped. "I can certainly play myself."

"What?" Fabrizo said.

"Yourself?" Jack said.

"This isn't about the book being adapted, is it?" Rose said. "We agreed we'd stay away from it."

" _You_ agreed," Cal said. "I don't see any reason to. Why would we let them do anything they like with our story? God knows you did enough to defame my character when you published it."

"If anything, I made you look better," Rose shot back. "You got inner monologues and a backstory."

"I have all those things in reality," Cal pointed out. "Why shouldn't I have them in the book?"

"Because one-dimensional villains sell better," she replied. "Or they did at the time."

"I recall you getting a nice check anyway," Cal muttered.

"Which she shared with all of us," Jack reminded him. "You gambled yours away."

"Stocks are not gambling."

"The way you played the market back then was," Fabrizo said.

"No-one could have predicted what happened," Cal said, through a clenched jaw. "Will you let it go?"

"Can we all stop, please?" Rose said. "You two, stop picking on him. You know how he gets. Eat your breakfast. Cal, stay away from this movie."

…..

"Don't you want to know?" Cal asked, later when Jack and Fabrizo were gone. "Aren't you curious?"

"About the movie? No," she lied. In fact, Rose was very curious. How faithfully would they adapt her work? She had changed some details, but it was essentially their story. Jack hadn't liked being killed, but it was for the best, she believed. It made a more compelling narrative that way.

"You know you are," he said.

"I'm not."

"They had to get your permission, didn't they? Or your granddaughter's permission, rather."

"Yes, and yes, they paid me for it. I also get a percentage of the profits, though I'm sure that won't be much."

"Where's my share?" he asked indignantly.

"All the money went into the house."

Cal frowned. "That's not fun. You never do anything interesting with your money. Do you know how boring your portfolio is? I fall asleep when I check on it."

"What would you rather I do? Spend wildly?" she asked.

"We could go to Vegas or Monte Carlo. Double the money," he suggested.

"It never works out when we try that."

"You don't have faith in me anymore," he said.

"When did I have faith in you?" Rose said. "Don't you have that appointment?"

"Come with me. You know you want to."

"No."

"You could get an audition for yourself. Think about it. Who better to play Rose than Rose herself," he said.

"Maybe I am a little curious," she admitted.

"Of course you are. It's only natural," he said.

"We aren't telling Jack," she said.

"I don't want him along anyway."

…

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rose said. The lobby was full of actors going over lines. She had never seem so many blonde women in the same room. Even the men made her feel ugly. Everyone was so skinny and perfect.

"It will be fine," Cal said confidently.

"This doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it? I'm better looking than these people." He flashed a smile at the girl opposite them. She was half his age, or rather, half the age he was when he stopped aging—but she smiled back, clearly pleased. "And I can get any of these girls," he added.

"Cal, that's disgusting," Rose hissed. "She's a child."

"You were about that age when I almost married you."

"You did _not_ almost marry me."

He was about to reply when they were called in. The agent, a Stephen Crawford, was a small man in his forties. He motioned for them to sit down. "So, uh, Mr.—" He peered at Cal's resume. "Valentino," he said, looking at Cal curiously.

"Yes, that's right," Cal said. "Rudolph Valentino."

Rose shot him a look. "Really?" she whispered.

Stephen turned to her. "And Miss Bow?"

Cal snorted. "Really?"

"Clara," Rose said coldly.

"Oh, that's better," Cal said, laughing now.

"Why don't we get started," Stephen said, trying to ignore their exchange. "Have either of you ever acted before?"

"Yes," Cal said, as Rose said, "No."

Stephen stared at them. "Okay," he said slowly.

"I have experience," Cal said.

"Acting in school plays isn't experience," Rose said.

"I didn't act in school plays," Cal replied, annoyed. "I was in Vaudeville. I was a headliner!"

Stephen looked at Cal like he had an extra nose. "Where did you work?"

"Vaudeville High School," Rose said quickly. "It's in Pennsylvania. Very small, private school."

Stephen stared at them even harder. "I see."

….

They didn't talk until they were back in the car. "What is wrong with you?" Rose yelled.

"Nothing," Cal said, offended. "What's wrong with you? Why are you yelling?"

"Me? I'm not the one who went in there and made us look crazy!"

"There's no need to yell," he said. "We were fine. You made us look crazy by trying to talk for me, _Miss Bow_."

"Oh, really, _Valentino_."

"People don't remember him. It's a shame, but it makes it a great stage name."

"It sounds fake," she said.

"It's a fake name. Besides, I look like him."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You do not."

"Then why did all those women say I did?"

"They wanted your money," she replied.

"You sound bitter. Regretting your choice?"

"To come with you on this mission of insanity?" she said. "Yes."

…

They were the first ones home. Grudgingly, she had accompanied him on the rest of his errands. "At least I can get my nails done and a hair trim," she said. "The whole day won't be wasted."

"And we took my car," he pointed out.

"I don't want Jack finding out I skipped work to do something so absurd," she said as they went into the house.

"Calm down. He wouldn't do anything even if we did tell him. And won't he notice your hair and nails?"

"He wouldn't be happy about it, and no, he won't notice," she said, sighing.

"Sure he won't," Cal said dryly. "I hear you two. I know you're not bored with each other yet."

"You hear us?"

"Yes," he said.

"I didn't realize," she said. "You never said anything."

"It's not like there's another room I can move to."

"You do try not to hear, right?" she said.

"No, I look forward to it," he said. "Of course I try to ignore you! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"My opinion changes all the time."

"Funny," he said.

….

Rose forgot about the day at the agent's office, but a few weeks later he called. Jack answered the phone. It was a short conversation.

"Rose," he said. "Do you know why a talent agent just called?"

"No. That's odd," she answered. "What did they want?"

"A Mr. Valentino and a Miss Bow."

"That's quite odd," she said.

He looked at her closely. "Uh-huh. He said he was calling about an audition. For the adaptation of your book. These two people came to him about it."

"Really?" she said nonchalantly.

"Rose."

"Fine. It was Cal's idea. We went down there last month."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was curious. It's _us_. Well, it's kind of us. Doesn't that make you even a little curious, Jack?"

"No, because it's not us," he said. "It's fiction. You changed things."

"Not that much. You and I stayed pretty much the same."

"Except you killed me at the end," he said grimly.

"Oh, honey, you know I didn't want to. It made the story close better, and tragedy sticks with people more."

"It was a pretty tragic situation already. You didn't have to add to it."

"Please, let's not fight," she said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want us to fight."

"I wasn't trying to fight," he said. "When do we fight?"

"I don't know," she said. "It doesn't matter."

He sensed there was more she wanted to say, but he could tell from her face she wouldn't. Something wasn't right; it hadn't been for a while. He just didn't know what. "Are you going to audition?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Well, you got one. You might as well."

"Really?" she said. "I got one?" Her eyes lit up. "That guy thought we were insane. I can't believe it!"

"You've gotta be down in L.A. next week, though," he said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can get time off work. Cal has no work, so that won't be a problem."

"I'm not sure they really want him," Jack said.

"Why do you say that?"

"The guy said they don't. He said he was weird."

"Because he is weird," Rose said.

"No, I think he meant his acting was weird. Rose, you hafta remember what he was like. I doubt he's changed in seventy years."

Rose did remember. The dramatic gestures. The bizarre inflections in his speech. The awkward way he recited lines. No, he hadn't changed. "I'm not telling him," she said. "He actually wanted this."

"Oh, no, don't tell him. We'll all go. I wanna see this train wreck happen," he said, chuckling.

"Jack," she said disapprovingly.

"What? You laugh at him too."

"I don't set him up to be laughed at. It's different when he does it to himself."

"I don't either," he said.

"You and Fabrizo set him up all the time," she said. "You're like two big brothers picking on the little one, just because you don't want to play with him."

"We told him we had enough people for soccer last week. He came along anyway."

"Maybe because he wants you two to be his friends," she said. "You're cool. Everyone loves you. Everyone has always loved you. And we're all stuck together anyway."

"Alright," Jack said. "We'll include him more, but we're still all going, and I won't promise not to laugh when he makes an ass out of himself, especially when it happens in public."

Rose kissed him. "Thank you. That's the sweetheart I married."

…..

They discussed it that night over dinner. "What do you mean we're all going?" Cal said. "You two don't care about being in the movie."

"Sure we do," Fabrizo said. "I have to make sure they get a real Italian to play me."

"They'll cast any dark skinned guy who can do an accent. No-one will care if he's Italian or not," Cal said dismissively. "You're not a main character."

"Sure I am," Fabrizo argued.

"You're a sidekick at best," Cal said.

"I am not a sidekick!"

"Guys, shut up," Jack said. "Neither of you are main characters.

"What?" Fabrizo and Cal said in unision.

"Jack, really?" Rose said.

Jack felt their stares. "Well, they're not," he said, looking down at his plate.

"After all these years, now I know how you really feel," Fabrizo said. "I guess it's good to find out."

"Fabrizo, you know I don't—" Jack began.

"You aren't perfect," Cal said cheerfully. "Finally, we get to see it. Tell us more."

"Shut up," Jack snapped. "At least I'm not the villain."

"You could be," Cal taunted. "You just hurt your best friend for no reason."

"Do you wanna be my best friend?" Fabrizo asked, turning to Cal. "Since I no longer have one."

"Fabrizo, please," Jack said. "I didn't mean it like that. Rose, help me."

"I'm staying out of this," Rose said. "I wish I'd never written that stupid book in the first place."

"It's not stupid," Cal said. "It made us famous. It brought us money."

"For the last time," Rose said, making an effort to sound calm. "It's not us. The characters are just based on us. I changed things."

"Like my surviving," Jack said.

"Picking more fights? And with your wife?" Fabrizo said. "Really?'

"She's not gonna abandon me and become best friends with _him_ over one little comment," Jack replied.

"I might," Rose said quietly.

"What?" Jack said. "You too, Rose? I thought you were the one who'd always be there."

"I know," she said. "You've been making that very clear lately."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Yes, tell us," Cal said eagerly.

"Shut up," Jack said. "This isn't about you." He leaned closer to her. "What's wrong? What'd I do?"

"You're just—you've been—You kind of take me for granted," she said. "Lately. We've been together a long time. Maybe it's natural. Maybe it was bound to happen. But you don't really try anymore."

"No, he doesn't," Cal agreed. "I've heard."

"Shut up, you pervert," Jack cried. "Rose, can we talk about this alone? Please?"

"Fine," she said. "You two stay here," she ordered.

When they were upstairs Jack said, "Do you really feel that way? You think I don't care anymore?"

"I never said you don't care. I said you weren't trying anymore. There's a difference."

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Jack, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do. That's the point."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Help me, please. You're right. We've been together a long time. A very long time. And I thought things were fine, mostly." He put an arm around her waist. "I still love you as much as I ever did."

"I love you too. But don't things feel a little routine to you?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Is that bad?"

"It can be," she said, giving him a look.

"You mean—"

"Not just that. Though, it is, a little."

"It is?" he said. "Oh. Huh. Well, then. I didn't realize."

"It's my fault too," Rose said. "We've stopped being adventurous in other ways. Remember when we'd pack a bag and leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone? We'd be gone for weeks, just quit our jobs?"

"Yeah, I remember." He grinned. "That was fun."

"And when we camped on the beach? Or when we spent that year sailing around the world? We weren't alone, but it was still a great year."

"We managed to do a lotta things on that beach and that boat," he said, pulling her closer.

"I know. We don't do things like that anymore. I can't remember when we stopped. We don't even go out together anymore. You never notice when I get new clothes or cut my hair."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I love you. I see when you do things like that. I just didn't realize I needed to mention it. You aren't doing it for me."

"Yes, I am. Not entirely. My whole life isn't based around pleasing you, but I do want to know you think I'm beautiful still."

"I do," he said. "We'll start doing things again. Right now."

"Now?" she said.

He gently pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his body. He kissed her slowly, not stopping until he felt her knees begin to buckle. "Get your scarves," he whispered.

…..

They were gone when Cal and Fabrizo got up the next morning. "Where are they?" Cal asked coming into the kitchen. "Where's breakfast? Or did they just finally go to sleep?"

Fabrizo laughed. "They went to L.A. Probably. Or they'll get there by the time we do."

"So, we're going by ourselves."

"Got a problem with that?" Fabrizo said.

"No," Cal said. "We're best friends now." He didn't sound entirely happy about it.

"Not really," Fabrizo said. "I just wanted to annoy Jack. He's been kinda taking me for granted lately too. I'm glad Rose finally said something. I didn't want to bring it up first. His wife should, you know?"

"I was under the impression you two thought he was perfect."

"He's a great guy," Fabrizo replied. "That's the problem. He puts a lotta effort into his relationships, even when he's not really trying anymore, so you feel like you can't say anything."

"Of course he does," Cal said sourly.

"You asked."

"Pretend I didn't," Cal replied.

Fabrizo clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "So much bitterness. You must learn to let go and heal. That's what Oprah says."

"You watch Oprah?"

"Yeah. I watch the episodes you tape every day," Fabrizo said. "Good stuff."

…

Jack and Rose were on their way to L.A, but they weren't in a hurry to get three. They still hadn't made it out of Oregon. They left sometime after midnight, and by ten A.M. they had to stop for breakfast and a nap.

"Do you think I should quit my job?" Rose asked.

Jack hesitated. "Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" he said.

"Is it irresponsible to say yes?" she said.

"We don't really need money, so no," he said. "Just don't become like Cal."

"You don't want me to be spoiled and vain? Jack, I thought you loved me!" she said, feigning outrage.

"Do I need to show you again?" he asked quietly, stroking her palm. His eyes met hers.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, really? Not convinced, Miss?"

Rose held in her smile. "No."

 **AN: I hope people like this one. I've been thinking about it for a while. The whole immortality thing will be explained, probably in the next chapter. But it's not meant to be important. I just wanted to play with the idea of the four of them spending so much time together. And other characters from the movie will probably appear at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabrizo pressed the button to change the radio station. "Stop that," Cal ordered.

"I want to hear something good," Fabrizo said, flipping through the stations.

"We were hearing something good."

"That was not good," Fabrizo said.

"It was fantastic," Cal argued. "You're a Philistine."

"I didn't like it."

"How can you not like Sinatra?" Cal said. "Everyone likes him."

"Well, I don't like him," Fabrizo said.

"He was Italian. Aren't all of you supposed to stick together?"

Fabrizo stared at him. "That might be the most racist thing you've said all month."

"I'm not racist," Cal said.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not," Cal argued.

"You called me ethnic last week."

"Well, you've been in this country for _decades_ , but you still have that absurd accent," Cal said. "You sound like you just got off the boat. What are people supposed to think?"

"That I'm a cultured man of the world," Fabrizo replied. "Do you know how many women I go out with because of this accent? Once an Italian man couldn't get a job or a decent house, but now? These WASPS, they love me. You should get an accent," he added.

"I don't need an accent," Cal snapped. "I meet plenty of women."

"Sure. And you've already kinda got one anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Cal asked.

"You know," Fabrizo said.

"No, I don't know," Cal said. "What are you talking about?"

Fabrizo sighed. "You really can't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The way you talk," Fabrizo said.

'What's wrong with it?" Cal asked.

"It's…weird."

"It is not weird," Cal snapped.

"Unusual, then," Fabrizo offered.

Cal frowned. He kept his eyes on the road, even though they had the interstate almost entirely to themselves. The early morning traffic hadn't begun yet. The comments bothered him, and Fabrizo knew it. Cal was such a pain to live with most of the time; his grumbling and demands made it easy to forget or not even notice the sensitivity beneath them. Rose said that was why he made himself so difficult to get along with, but she also spent more time with him than Jack or Fabrizo ever had.

"I'm sorry," Fabrizo said.

"Why? You meant it," Cal replied shortly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything."

"You can't."

"Right." Fabrizo settled back in his seat and closed his eyes. He didn't argue when Cal put the radio back on the oldies station.

….

"Do you think Cal and Fabrizo are alright?" Rose asked.

"I think they're fine," Jack said, reaching for her hand. It was so much brighter in L.A. He'd forgotten how bright it was, especially compared to Oregon. Rose's hair sparkled. Her dress swished around her legs, and he found his gaze on them more and more as they walked. It was strange to think there was a time when she never went outside with bare legs, when her skirts never went above her knee. But he liked them, those long, diaphanous dresses. In the 60s, when they returned, he'd been glad.

"I hope so," Rose said.

"They can handle the trip by themselves," he said. "They're more than old enough."

But Jack was wrong. Cal and Fabrizo weren't handling the trip all that well on their own. At that moment they were being pulled over for speeding. Cal napped in the passenger seat, oblivious to what was happening. Fabrizo motioned for the cop to speak quietly, but it had no effect. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he boomed, staring down at Fabrizo through reflective sunglasses.

Cal jumped, startled awake. "What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Are we there?"

"No," Fabrizo said tensely.

"No, you don't know?" the cop demanded. "Have you been drinking?" He peered in at Cal. "What's wrong with him?"

"I was sleeping," Cal said, confused. "That isn't illegal."

"Cal, shut up," Fabrizo muttered. To the cop he said. "I believe I was going sixty-five."

"More like eighty. The speed limit's sixty," the cop replied.

"Really?" Fabrizo said. "I didn't know that. We don't drive here often. I'll pay more attention."

"Yes, you should. I'm writing you a ticket. Maybe your friend should drive."

When the cop was gone Cal said, "You heard him. Let me drive."

"No," Fabrizo said. "I want to actually get there."

"So do I. If you keep driving we'll get arrested."

"I wasn't the one mouthing off to a cop," Fabrizo pointed out. "And you drive like an old man."

"I do not," Cal said indignantly. "I'm a cautious driver, but what's wrong with that?"

"It's too slow. We have another five hundred miles left, and if you drive it'll take us until next week to get there, and the auditions'll be over," Fabrizo said. "That's the whole reason we're doing this."

"I thought it was so we could do something together, the four of us," Cal said.

"What?"

"We haven't taken any trips together in a long time," Cal said. "We never do anything as a group anymore."

"What?" Fabrizo said again. "We _live_ together. What else do you want?"

"I'd like to spend some time with all of you," Cal said.

"Where exactly is this coming from?"

"It's not just me. Rose thinks so too," Cal said.

"She's off having a great, sexy time with Jack," Fabrizo said. "She's fine. She doesn't need the two of us there. He doesn't need us there. We're all fine."

"Why are you so uncomfortable?"

"I'm not," Fabrizo said. "I just don't like when you get weird like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this, going on about us needing to spend more time together," Fabrizo said.

"Families need to spend time together," Cal replied. "It's been proven."

"We aren't a family." As he said it, Fabrizo knew it wasn't true.

"Aren't we?" Cal said.

The nature of their existence made getting close to other people nearly impossible. Long term relationships weren't an option. None of them could have children. As far as they knew they were the only people like themselves, though Cal and Fabrizo hoped there were more somewhere. They had been told, at the beginning, this favor had been granted to others before. "Let's just go," Fabrizo said. "You can drive if you want."

….

Their hotel room overlooked the beach. After decades of being comfortable—wealthy was a word Jack never used in reference to himself—he was finally at peace with expensive suites and the ease of traveling with money in his pocket. He still looked poor, though. He and Rose didn't match. Even her secondhand dresses looked nicer than his clothes. It wasn't that he didn't know how to dress well. He just wasn't comfortable that way, most of the time.

Jack wasn't entirely comfortable ordering breakfast, but he wanted to surprise Rose. She was sound asleep in the middle of their enormous bed. She was right. He hadn't been trying. Being married to her had become part of his routine. He knew she wouldn't leave. She loved him. She was always there when he reached for her. But it was going to stop. She deserved better than that.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts. "That was fast," he said. But it wasn't breakfast. It was Cal and Fabrizo.

"What're you doing here?" Jack said.

"Is that how you greet us?" Cal said.

"Yeah, it is a little rude," Fabrizo saod. "And you knew we were coming."

"I didn't expect you to come _here_ , to our room, first thing in the morning, with no warning," Jack said.

"So what? You're dressed," Fabrizo said. "And it's like, 10:30."

"Be quiet. Rose's asleep," Jack hissed.

"We won't bother her," Cal said. "We have our own rooms anyway."

"Good," Jack said. "Go to them. We'll see you later." He closed the door quickly, sighing.

"Did they find us?" Rose said.

"They found us."

"We knew this day would come," she said. "The auditions are tomorrow. I expected to see them five minutes before, though." She moved to get up, but Jack stopped her.

"Stay in bed," he said. "I ordered breakfast."

"I have to be in bed to eat breakfast?"

"No, but wouldn't you enjoy it more in bed/"

"That could be nice," she said. "But you're already up and dressed.

"I'll get undressed," he said.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh."

….

The production office was overwhelming. Cal led the group, walking briskly. Some of the assistants mistook him for a producer because of the way he yelled at the others to keep up. Whoever he was, they decided, he must be important.

"Why is he doing this?" Jack said.

"He's nervous," Rose answered. "You know how get gets."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said grimly. "Maybe we should warn everyone."

"We don't need to warn anyone," Rose said. "And what would we say? You never can tell what he'll do."

When they reached the main waiting area they found it filled with people who looked almost but not quite like them. "Well, there's no competition here," Cal announced.

"What do you call these people?" Fabrizo said.

"I meant they don't stand a chance," Cal said. "These parts are ours."

"You shouldn't get too confident," Jack warned. "You'll be even more upset if you don't get it."

"But I _will_ get it," Cal insisted.

Jack shrugged. "I tried," he said to Rose.

One by one the hopeful actors were called in to read. Rose found herself paired with a gangly young man with dark blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking, but he was no Jack. It was obvious he wouldn't get the part, and she felt bad for him. He seemed to have no idea. She threw herself into the reading, hoping it would help his performance. It didn't. They weren't even halfway through the scene when he was sent away. Rose, however, was asked to stay.

"We're going to try you with another guy," the casting director explained. "Paula, call him in." She watched one of the assistants hurry out and come back with Cal. Rose stifled her laughter. They had _him_ reading for Jack? Of course, they didn't know, but still, it was hard to picture him in the role. "From the top," the casting director said, handing Cal his pages.

"What is this?" he said, looking to Rose for the answer.

"It's what we're supposed to read," Rose explained. "You're the man."

"No, really?" Cal said drily. "I mean, why am I reading _this_ part?"

"Just go with it," Rose pleaded.

"Can we get started?" the casting director said impatiently.

"Fine," Cal grumbled.

It was their second scene together, the argument scene. It started off awkwardly, but to Rose's surprise, they found a rhythm that worked. They had an odd chemistry between them. She assumed it came from their long history together.

"You are so annoying!" she cried.

"Well, so are you," Cal replied. It was an ad-lib, but it worked. He held her hands.

"How dare you," she said, offended.

"Yes." Without warning, he kissed her. He didn't think about it. It just happened. It felt like the right thing to do. It took a moment for Rose to pull away. She was frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You should be," she replied.

…

Jack was waiting when Rose came out. "What happened?" he asked. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine," Rose said. "Why don't we go?"

"Fabrizo and Cal are still back there."

"We can leave them, can't we?" she said. Her voice was brittle.

"Sure," he said, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't talk about it now. Jack, can we just go, please?"

"What do you mean you can't talk about it? Rose, did something happen?" He put his hands on her arms. "Just tell me what and who and I'll—"

"No, there's no need for that. We'll talk about it when we're alone," she said.

At that moment Cal walked in; he saw the expression on Jack's face and considered running back the way he came. "You told him?" he said. "You didn't even warn me?"

"Warn you about what?" Jack said.

"Do you not know what happened?" Cal said.

"No, do you? She won't tell me anything."

"I said I would when we were alone," Rose said. "There's no reason for everyone here to know about this."

"There's no reason to talk about it at all," Cal said. "It was nothing."

Jack looked at Cal suspiciously. "What'd he do?" he asked. "What did you do?"

Cal took a step back. "Nothing. I wouldn't hurt Rose. She's my best friend. You know that."

"I am?" Rose said. "You've never said that."

"It goes without saying, doesn't it?" Cal said.

"But it's still nice to hear," she said. She threw her arms around him. "You're my best friend too, after Jack, even if I hate you sometimes."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Fabrizo said, joining the group. "What's with you two? Wasn't kissing her back there enough?"

"What?" Jack cried.

"How do you know about that?" Cal said.

"It isn't what it sounds like," Rose said, taking hold of Jack.

"I was in the room," Fabrizo said. "I saw it. It was a great kiss. They liked the two of you together, said you were perfect."

"What?" Jack cried again.

"It was just for the scene," Rose explained. "They had us read together. He was you, and we got carried away. It's nothing."

"You didn't act like it was nothing when you came out here just now," Jack said.

"Jack, are you really jealous?" she said. "You're jealous of a fake kiss between me and _Cal_?"

"Hey," Cal said. "It was real. And why did you have to say my name like that?"

"You're not helping," Rose snapped. "Jack, you know you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Jack said. "But if you were gonna….it would be with him."

"Why not me?" Fabrizo said. "Fine," he added, when they all glared at him. "Go on."

"But I'm not going to," Rose said. "We came on this trip because I wanted more time with _you_. I wanted more attention from _you_ , remember?"

"I remember," Jack said.

"Good. Can we go now, please?" she said. "Before security escorts us out?"

"We can go." Jack said.

…

The drive back was uneventful. Jack and Rose were at peace and happy with each other again. There were no more run-ins with the law, though Cal was almost pulled over for driving too slowly. He finally let Fabrizo drive, provided he got to choose the music for the rest of the trip.

"What was it like?" Fabrizo asked.

"What was what like?"

"You know," Fabrizo said.

"I don't know," Cal replied. "That's why I asked.

"Kissing Rose. What was it like?" When Cal didn't respond he went on. "You kissed her before, right?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you didn't, did you?" Fabrizo said.

"Of course I did," Cal said.

"You didn't," Fabrizo laughed. "Not once, in all that time you were engaged."

"Not the way I did yesterday," Cal admitted grudgingly. "But it was a different time then."

"Sex still existed."

"Well, you didn't do things like that with the woman you were going to marry," Cal argued.

"No, _you_ didn't," Fabrizo teased.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, what was it like?" Fabrizo asked. Rose was Jack's wife, but they all thought of her as theirs, in one way or another. She was the only girl in the group, the only girl he and Cal were close to. Jack was right. If she ever left him, it would be for one of them. Fabrizo saw no reason to take himself out of the running.

"Do you think about kissing your best friend's wife often?" Cal said. "Does he know about this?"

"No, I don't think about it. I've thought about it, a few times, but haven't you? I mean, she's _Rose,_ but she's-"

"Rose," Cal finished.

"Yeah. And she's gorgeous."

"And fun," Cal said. "And smart."

"Yes.

"Why don't we have wives like her?" Cal said, sighing.

"You could've. You coulda married her," Fabrizo reminded him.

"Shut up," Cal said. "Keep your mind on the road."

"Do you regret it?" Fabrizo asked.

After a long pause, Cal answered. "Sometimes."

"Does that mean all the time?"

"Does it matter?" Cal said.

"I guess not," Fabrizo said.

They rode in silence for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. Losing Rose wasn't something Cal thought about often. She was always there, within reach. He could see her and talk to her. He did all the things Jack wasn't interested in. It wasn't much, but still, they spent plenty of time together. He hadn't realized until then that she really was his best friend. He wasn't sure what he would do without her.

"It was wonderful," Cal said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're leaving without you!" Jack yelled up the stairs. "Come on, Rose," he said in a normal voice. "They can drive themselves to the video store."

"It will be nice to go alone for a change," Rose said, as they climbed into the car. "We won't have to watch Fabrizo flirt with the girl who works there."

" _The_ girl?" Jack said. "Don't you mean all of them? I don't know how he does it." He was backing out of the driveway when Cal and Fabrizo ran out of the house. "Wait!" Fabrizo called.

"Don't," Rose said.

But Jack stopped the car anyway. "I don't want to hear them whine about it later," he said.

"I get trying to leave him," Fabrizo said. "But, guys, I'm hurt by this."

"You wouldn't come downstairs," Rose said. "Were we supposed to wait all day?"

"Five minutes would've been enough," Fabrizo replied.

"What are we getting?" Cal asked.

" _Rambo_ ," Fabrizo said eagerly.

"No," Rose said.

"Why not? It's—" Jack saw Rose's frown. "No," he said. "Definitely not watching that again. Shut up, Fabrizo."

"I didn't say anything."

" _Road House_ ," Cal suggested.

"Yeah," Jack and Fabrizo said in unison. Fabrizo held his hand up for a high five. Cal just looked at it. "This is why we don't like hanging out with you," Fabrizo said. "You're weird. You're cool for a minute, and then, you're weird again."

"I'm not weird," Cal said.

Rose sighed loudly. "Or we could get something else," Jack said.

…..

They had a Beta Max the first day they went on sale. Fabrizo came home with it. He carried the large box like it was a child. "We can watch movies at home now!" he cried happily. They had all gathered around while he set it up, eager to see this marvelous new invention at work. Movies with sound, television, cheap, mass-produced records, cassette tapes—the 20th century was a veritable goldmine of amusements and diversions. Each new thing was better than the last. Except for ready to wear clothes. Cal despised them. He refused to buy clothes from a rack, and he never tired of telling them why. He had everything custom-made. Rose's wardrobe, with its vintage—though, some pieces were new when she first bought them—and thrift shop pieces, appalled him more than anything else.

Movie night had become tradition in their house since the first Beta Max purchase. Jack didn't like spending money, but even he cheerfully went along when the home entertainment equipment was purchased.

Going to the video store was as important as actually watching the movies. No matter what they said, it wouldn't have been felt right if they weren't all there. But that didn't mean Rose enjoyed the debates about what to watch. The three of them were like children set loose in a toy store. They even got candy out of the quarter machines next to the doors.

"Want one?" Jack offered, holding out a handful of M&M's.

Rose shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Jack, c'mere!" Fabrizo yelled. Jack glanced at her. She motioned him away. "Go on," she said. Grinning, he kissed her hair before hurrying off to the other side of the store. Rose watched them, Jack and Fabrizo in Action, Cal in Classics, and felt a rush of affection. If only they didn't make her feel like Wendy among the Lost Boys so often. Or rather, Peter Pan and two Lost Boys. "Rose, c'mere!" Jack called. Of course, she told herself, it could be much worse. At least Jack never flew away without her.

"I'm not watching any more war movies," she said. "When they're not depressing, they're boring."

"What about _MASH_?" Fabrizo said.

"That's depressing," she replied. "And sexist."

"Hawkeye's kind of a feminist," Fabrizo argued.

"You're thinking of Alan Alda," Jack said. "And the Hawkeye on the show."

"I miss that show," Fabrizo said sadly.

"It was great at first, but then it got weird. It started repeating itself and was a little boring by the end," Rose said. "Especially after Margaret's face changed."

"That was weird," Jack agreed. "Okay, so no war movies. Drama?"

Rose and Fabrizo shook their heads. "Something light," she said.

"Yeah, definitely something light," Fabrizo said.

"Ten minutes ago you wanted _Rambo_ and _Road House_ ," Jack reminded him. "Those aren't exactly light."

"Sure they are," Fabrizo said.

"They're definitely not highbrow," Cal said. He carried a stack of tapes.

"And what'd _you_ pick?" Fabrizo asked. "Another movie with subtitles?"

"Fine. No Fellini," Cal said, putting down two of the tapes. "You just don't appreciate art."

"Sure we do," Jack said.

"Movies aren't art," Fabrizo said.

"Yes, they are," Rose said. "I don't want to watch _La Dolce Vita_ again, though."

"Let's all pick our own movies," Cal suggested.

"No, we have to agree," Rose said. "The point of movie night is to pick movies and watch them together. If we all choose our own we'll just complain until it's our turn."

"She's right," Jack said. "Two movies. That's the rule. That's always been the rule."

"Light movies," Fabrizo added.

"They need _some_ depth," Cal argued.

"They can't just be a handful of guys," Rose added. "I'm so tired of that."

"You aren't gonna make us watch rom-coms, are you?" Fabrizo asked, groaning.

"I enjoy rom-coms," Cal said.

"Oh, shut up. You would," Fabrizo said.

"How about you both shut up?" Jack suggested amiably. "We'll pick one, Rose'll pick one. That's fair." He turned to her. "Right?"

"That's fair," she said.

When they met up at the counter, Rose had _Night of the Demons_ , and they had _True Romance_. "You picked a love story?" Rose said, surprised.

"A love story with guns," Fabrizo explained. "And violence."

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Jack made us pick something you'd like too," Cal said.

"What'd we say?" Jack said. "We said, 'Don't tell Rose.' How hard is that?"

Rose laughed. She squeezed Jack's hand. "You're sweet," she said.

"You went straight to the Horror section, didn't you?" Jack said, returning her smile.

"It's the best place to find heroines," she replied.

…

"Do we have everything?" Rose asked. She looked over the coffee table. One corner held cans of soda, another bowls of popcorn. Fresh bags of chips took up the middle.

"The food's here," Cal announced. He set two large bags down on the table, somehow making a space for them.

"Oh good," Rose said, reaching for a box of rice.

"Use the plates," Fabrizo instructed. He handed out forks to go with them.

"Yes, Mother," Cal mocked. Jack and Rose laughed. Fabrizo frowned. "It's my turn to vacuum tomorrow. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get fried rice out of this carpet?"

"We'll use the plates," Jack said. "Chill." He picked up the remotes. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they chorused.

…

"You can't marry someone you just met," Cal complained. "They don't know each other. This would never work. They'd be divorced in a month."

Jack and Rose exchanged glances. "It might," she said. "Sometimes you just know."

Jack put his arm around her. "Yeah," he said. "You can love someone pretty fast."

"You cannot," Cal argued. "You—"

"Dude, you're forgetting who you're talking to," Fabrizo said. "They think a _week_ is a long engagement."

Cal sighed and rolled his eyes. "I forgot," he muttered. "Romeo and Juliet came to life and are my roommates."

"Just for that," Jack said, pausing the movie. "We're gonna talk about it more."

Fabrizo glared at Cal. "Look what you did."

"What I did?" Cal exclaimed.

"Yeah, you—"

"We were married the second day," Jack said loudly, cutting him off. "Late afternoon, really."

"Evening," Rose said. "The sun was setting."

"Right." Jack grinned at her. "I didn't forget."

"You better not have," she said.

"How could I?" He took her hands. As he moved his hand over hers, they forgot about the others. All Rose could see were his eyes.

"The way you jumped when you heard my voice," she said.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear it again," he said.

"I wasn't sure you'd take me back after the way I treated you."

"You weren't that bad, just scared," he said. Slowly, they moved closer.

"Uh, guys?" Fabrizo said. They didn't hear him. The kiss blocked out everything.

"Should we go?" Cal asked.

"I want to finish the movie," Fabrizo said loudly.

"I don't think they care," Cal said.

"We could just watch _them_ instead!" Fabrizo yelled. "Maybe get out the video camera. We could make some money."

That got their attention. "Don't even think about it," Jack said.

"Well, then get off each other and finish movie night or go upstairs," Cal said. "No-one wants to see that."

"You really think we could make money?" Rose asked.

"Rose?" Jack stared at her, shocked.

"What? I wouldn't actually do it," she laughed. "I'm not sure how different it would be from you drawing me, though."

"It would be different," Jack said.

"How?"

"It just would be," he said.

"He doesn't want to be in it," Cal said.

"Shut up," Jack snapped.

Fabrizo laughed. He held his hand up for a high five, but again, Cal just looked at it. "I know you know what this mean," Fabrizo said.

"I'm turning the movie back on," Rose announced.

…

"That much money wouldn't keep them forever," Cal said. "Maybe for a few years, but unless they invested it right—"

"Oh good, the Financial Wizard is going to ruin another movie for us," Fabrizo grumbled.

"It's just not very realistic," Cal said. "Don't you care?"

"Not really," Rose said. "I like this movie. It was good choice. So what if everything isn't completely realistic? It's still fun."

Jack laid his cheek against her hair. "I knew you'd like it."

…..

"How did they not die?" Fabrizo demanded. "All those bullets whizzing around them, and he just loses an eye? She's totally fine. That doesn't happen!"

"It's not _Bonnie and Clyde_ ," Rose pointed out.

"See, that was a realistic movie," Fabrizo said. "Hail of gunfire equals bullet ridden characters. The end."

"That was a totally different kind of movie," Rose argued.

"Let's just watch the next one," Jack said.

"We need more soda first," Cal said.

"And more popcorn," Rose added.

"You guys wanna order a pizza?" asked Fabrizo.

"You can eat a pizza now?" Cal said.

"I could eat some pizza," Jack said. "Rose?"

She shrugged. "If we get one, I'll eat a slice. We'll have to walk an extra mile in the morning, though."

"Try three," Cal said.

….

Fabrizo's eyes widened. "This movie is cool!" he exclaimed. "Good job, Rose."

"It's not bad," Cal agreed.

"High praise indeed," Jack said.

"Horror pleases everyone," Rose said.

"Except the MPAA," Jack replied.

"And many parents," Cal added.

"I'd let my children watch horror films," Rose said. "If I had any."

"Really?" Jack said.

"Sure."

"I didn't know that," he said.

"There wasn't any reason to discuss it," she replied.

"I guess not," he said. Rose saw the shadow cross his eyes as he said it. She moved closer and took his hand.

…..

"Let's watch another," Rose said. They sat, spellbound by the glowing, blue TV screen. The quiet whirr of the tape rewinding was the only sound.

"We only rented two," Jack said.

"We own other movies," Rose said.

"That's true," Fabrizo said. No-one moved.

"Someone needs to go get one from the closet," Jack said. He looked down the dark hallway. The closet felt much further away than usual. His body was heavy, his stomach too full. He couldn't sleep yet. Fabrizo was sprawled on the floor, cushions piled under him in a make-shift bed. Cal was in the chair, legs tucked under him. His feet were asleep, but moving them was too much effort. Rose took up half the couch. She lay flat, her head in Jack's lap.

"I'll go," Fabrizo volunteered. He rolled across the room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Getting there without getting up," he answered. Fabrizo took the first tape his hand touched, not bothering to look at it. "We're watching this," he said, putting it in the VCR. "No matter what it is."

"You didn't look at it?" Cal asked.

"When you get the movie, you can look at it," Fabrizo said. He flopped back down on the cushions with a groan.

Rose sat up, alert now as the New Line Cinema logo flashed across the screen. "You know what this is, don't you?" Jack said.

"Of course," she replied. She curled up against him. "Hold me if I get scared?"

Jack laughed. "You won't get scared."

"Maybe not during the movie." There was a suggestive note in her voice.

"Can we please not start that again?" Fabrizo said. "You know where your room is."

"Oh, this isn't—I hate this movie," Cal complained. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It makes plenty of sense," Fabrizo said. "It just terrifies you."

"It scares you too," Cal shot back.

"Maybe the first time I saw it," Fabrizo said. "Not anymore."

"It's a creepy movie," Jack said, trying to make peace. "Let's just agree on that."

"It does scare me, a little," Rose said.

"But you love it," Jack said.

"Well, yeah."

…

"I'm just gonna sit up here with you," Fabrizo said, leaping onto the couch.

"Scared?" Rose teased.

"No. My neck hurts from looking up at the screen," Fabrizo answered.

Jack nodded. "Right."

Cal grimaced. "I hate this part." A collective shudder went through the group.

"I always wonder what she saw in the dream," Rose said.

"I don't need to know," Jack said.

"Rose, why do you like this?" Cal asked, fighting the urge to cover his eyes. "You're a woman, and that's a woman being terrorized."

"It's men in all those action movies you three watch," she said.

"That's fair," Jack said.

"And this one has Nancy," she added.

…

Fabrizo hugged a pillow. Cal had moved to the couch. They were squished together, staring raptly at the screen. "I wish we'd left a few lights on," Fabrizo said.

"It wouldn't help," Cal replied.

Rose cried out in surprise. She buried her face in Jack's shirt. "You can look now," he said. "It's alright."

"I wonder how they do that," Cal said.

"Maybe they turn the room upside down," Jack suggested.

"No, they don't," Cal said.

"How would you turn a room upside down?" Fabrizo asked.

"Build it so it rotates," Jack said.

"That's actually what they did," Rose said. "They used it twice, for this scene, and at the beginning."

"See," Jack said triumphantly.

….

"Yeah!" Rose cheered.

"Finally!" Cal yelled.

"That's all she had to do?" Fabrizo said. "Why didn't she do that a long time ago?"

"Because she couldn't," Rose explained. "She wasn't ready."

"But it's _her_ dream," Fabrizo argued. "So—"

"But she doesn't control it. She has to stop being afraid, and then she can take control," Rose said.

"None of the other characters matter, do they?" Jack said. "The whole story's about Nancy."

"They matter," Rose said. "It's just, she can only save herself. They have to save themselves, but they don't."

…..

The house had a menacing air as they went up to bed. Cal and Fabrizo hurried into their rooms, leaving the hall light on. Even Jack looked over his shoulder; the black staircase made him uneasy.

"I think I finally get why you like that movie so much," he said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She's you."

"She isn't me. No-one ever tried to murder me in my dreams," she said. "I've never met a rapey, demonic monster in them."

"You know what I mean, Rose. There's this girl, with all these terrible things going on, and no-one's listening to her. No-one cares, so she has to deal with it herself," Jack said. "She saves herself, like you said."

"Jack, I didn't save myself."

"Sure you did. When you came to find me. Just like I knew you would."

"Oh, you knew, did you?" she said.

Jack kissed her. "This was fun."

"It was," Rose agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose held the pen over the paper, ready to write. "Milk," Jack said. "Bread. Umm…."

"Peanut butter," she said. "Eggs."

"Yeah and butter. Bagels. Chips."

Rose wrote quickly. "Cake supplies."

"Cake supplies?" he said. "Why do we get cake?"

"It's for Fabrizo's birthday. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Of course I didn't forget," he said, in a tone that made clear he had indeed forgotten. "What kind are you making this year?"

"We," she corrected, "are making tres leches cake."

"That's a lotta work, Rose. You sure we want to do that?"

"It's his favorite," she replied. "You got your favorite on your birthday, made by my own hands. So did Cal, and so did I."

"Why do we even celebrate birthdays?" Jack asked. He leaned back in his chair. "It's not like we get any older. We don't really have birthdays anymore." He studied his hands, his mouth thin.

Rose knew this mood well. It came on him sometimes, usually when he was reminded of their unique circumstances. Being immortal and never aging was nice; they all enjoyed it most of the time. They experienced things they never would have otherwise. She and Jack had been granted unlimited time together, with no fear of being snatched away from one another at any given moment. But all that came at a price. They hadn't been given a choice in the matter, Jack least of all; he was near death when it happened. When they swooped down and changed everything.

"Because we want an excuse to eat cake," she said, squeezing his hand. "And have a party. It could just as easily be because Fabrizo likes Thursdays, and it just happens to be his turn to pick what kind of party we have."

Jack's mouth curled up slightly at the corners. "I like Thursdays too," he said.

"I know you do. I prefer Wednesdays."

"Sundays are the best," he said. "Sunday afternoons, when there's nothing to do."

"The Lifetime Network for Women Sunday Movie," Rose said. "The ones that last four hours, so it's already dark by the time it's over."

"And you feel like the whole day's kinda slipped by, but it's good." Jack looked at their hands and smiled, a real one this time. "What else do we need to get?" he asked.

…..

"I've got my list," Fabrizo said. He jumped into the car, followed by Cal, who said, "I have mine too."

"Everything is on the list we made last night," Rose said. "Why did you both make another one?"

"You put Turkish coffee on the big list?" Cal said.

"And fresh cheese?" Fabrizo added. "Not the kind that comes in a plastic wrapper in little squares?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "And I wrote down hummus, oregano, heavy cream, apple sauce-"

"What about light bulbs?" Cal asked.

Rose looked at him. "On the grocery list?"

"The general shopping list," Cal said. "We need them."

"They're on the list," Jack said, as they left the driveway. "Whatever it is you think you need, it's on the list."

"They never remember what we need," Cal said, in a low voice. Fabrizo patted his list. Rose rolled her eyes. "You can go shopping by yourselves if you'd rather," she said. "You both have money, cars, and you know where the stores are. We'll even let you use the shopping bags. There's plenty."

"Why would we do that?" Cal said.

"Didn't you say you wanted us to do more things together?" Fabrizo said.

"I did," Cal said. "They don't agree, apparently."

Jack took Rose's hand, and they settled in for a long day.

….

They generally went shopping for household supplies one a month. Grocery shopping was done every weeks. When both tasks fell on the same day it meant spending the entire day wandering around the grocery and discount warehouse store. Jack insiste they buy most things from the warehouse store. All three of them tried to convince him they had plenty of money and could buy what they needed elsewhere, but he was adamant. "What if we need that money later?" he said.

"You know, we each pretty much have our own fortune," Fabrizo said as they walked into the store. It was only ten a.m., but the crowd was already dense. "And there's the money hidden in the furniture. Behind the paintings. We don't always have to shop here."

"We might-" Jack began.

"Need that money too," the others chorused.

"Right," Jack said. "And you'll be glad we saved so much when that happens." They were comfortable, well-off, even, when the Depression hit, thanks to Cal's efforts and Jack's rules and hiding and saving money. It had been over fifty years, but Jack was certain something equally catastrophic would happen again. The recent recession was his proof.

"What will we need it for?" Cal asked. "We don't have medical expenses. We never get sick. I'm not even sure we can. We paid for the house years ago, and you won't let us buy another one."

"Why would we need two?" Jack said. "We can only live one place at a time."

"For vacations?" Fabrizo offered.

"Actually, Jack's right," Rose said. "Who wants to go on vacation and stay in their own house? We'd have to clean and stock the food. We might as well stay home if we're going to do that. Hotels are better."

"Good point," Fabrizo said. "I didn't think of that."

"But he never lets us go on vacation," Cal said.

"We just went on a vacation," Jack said. "Do you know how much that trip to LA cost?"

"Yes. As our business manager I know how much everything costs," Cal replied smoothly. "It wasn't nearly as expensive as it should have been. That wasn't a vacation; it was a trip."

"What's the difference?" Fabrizo asked.

"Rose knows the difference," Cal said.

"And she thinks it's a ridiculous distinction," Rose said. "Can we just get what we came here for? I don't want to spend my whole Saturday shopping."

"If we were shopping for something fun you might feel differently," Cal said. "But we never do that."

Rose took the list from her pocket as Jack opened his mouth to reply. "Enough," she said. "We should split up. Who wants cleaning supplies?"

"I'll take that," Fabrizo said.

"Me too," Jack said. "Does that include stuff for laundry?"

"We'll get that," Rose answered.

She and Cal set off through the maze of aisles; all around them shoppers hurried, pushing carts piled high with merchandize. Bland, instrumental music played over the loudspeakers, interrupted by occasional store announcements. Cal surveyed the scene with distaste.

"It isn't so bad," Rose said. "Remember how much worse shopping was when we had to go to six different stores just for food?"

"At least they weren't this crowded," he said. He flinched as a passing woman almost brushed his arm.

"I've never known anyone who hated crowds as much as you do," Rose said. "I'm not terribly fond of them myself."

"You can't like the way we spend money," he said. "Or rather, the way we don't."

"I don't have a problem with it."

Cal tossed a package of toothpaste into the cart. "That isn't true," he said. "I refuse to believe that."

"Believe whatever you like," she said. "I'm happy."

"So, things between you and Jack are good?"

Rose nodded. "They're great. They weren't bad, necessarily, before, but they're much better now."

"I'm glad," he said. "You two seem happy." He grabbed a jug of laundry detergent. "You're really fine with just letting all of our money sit in the bank, collecting interest or in the market?"

"I'm don't think about it often," she said. "Honestly, I don't. We have everything we need. I'm glad it's there. It's nice knowing we have that kind of security, but what would we buy if we decided to spend it?"

"Anything we want," Cal cried, starting a nearby shopper. Rose laughed. "I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed. The woman shot him an annoyed look. "Rose, seriously, think of what you could do," he went on. "Why aren't you two collecting strange paintings by obscure artists? Or something equally absurd?"

"We've done that. We have art all over the house, and Jack has that entire room of—"

"When was the last time you added to it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"It was in 1982," he said. "The year after we moved here. Almost nothing big has been purchased since the house, and it doesn't count. This is a problem, and we should do something about it."

"Are you suggesting we go crazy and spend our money on anything we see?" Rose said. "That's a terrible idea."

"No, I'm not suggesting that. Of course not. Come on, Rose, you know me better than that," Cal said.

"I've seen you spend your money on some ridiculous things. $70 pants, for instance."

"Custom-made, 5,000 thread count, Egyptian cotton pants," Cal corrected. "They were worth every penny."

"I don't know. Jack looks just as good in the pants he finds at the thrift store," Rose replied. "You may have overpaid, just a little." She tossed a bag of socks into the cart.

"Jack can't get his own socks?"

"Those are for me," she said. "I like this kind better."

"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize."

"Well, now you know. Can we finish this?"

"You should think about what I'm saying," he said. "Isn't there something you want?"

"No," Rose said. "I'm happy. What could I need?"

" _Want_ , Rose. Isn't there something you want?"

"No," she insisted. Possibilities began listing in her mind anyway. "Cal, why do you care so much?"

"What's the point of making us all of this money if we don't do anything with it?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want with yours," she pointed out. "You don't need our permission."

"I don't want your disapproval though," Cal said.

"We wouldn't care."

"Yes, you would. There would be head-shaking and little comments," he said. "Frivolity only works if everyone joins in."

"You don't like crowds _or_ being alone," she said. "Where exactly are you comfortable?"

"I think the four of us is the only place."

….

"We could get some new video games," Fabrizo said.

Jack kept his eyes on the list. "We already have video games."

'We have a Pong game from 1978 and an Atari."

"And both are still fun," Jack said.

"Yeah, but they have _new_ games now, different kinds of games. Wouldn't you like to try one?" Fabrizo said.

"I guess." Jack shrugged.

Fabrizo could see this wasn't working. "We could get some of that nice paper too," he suggested. "The really smooth kind. That you like." He knew nothing about paper or art supplies, but smooth sounded best. Jack just looked at him. "As opposed to rough paper?" he said.

"It comes that way, right?" Fabrizo said.

"Sure, I guess," Jack said, still staring at him. "I already buy myself nice paper, but thanks for trying. Good effort."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything," Jack said.

"Jack, come on. It's me," Fabrizo said. "You can tell me. I won't laugh. I won't tell anyone else. What do you want?"

"Alright," Jack said, leaning toward him. He lowered his voice to a confidential whisper. "I want to not have this conversation anymore."

"That was not cool," Fabrizo said. "Can't you try and take this seriously?"

"Not really. If you want to spend your money, go ahead. I won't stop you. I don't care."

"You will care," Fabrizo said. "You'll disapprove, and it won't be any fun. And then Rose'll disapprove, and you'll be this united scolding team, only you won't even hafta say anything."

"We will not do that. We're not your parents."

"It won't be any fun if we're not all doing it," Fabrizo argued. "Who wants to go shopping alone?"

"Right now, I do," Jack replied.

"This isn't shopping."

"What is it then?" Jack asked.

"It's picking up supplies."

"So, this is like Cal's trip versus vacation thing?" Jack said, clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah, kind of. Shopping is when you go for fun, just because," Fabrizo explained. "A vacation if when you go just because. We went on a trip. There was a specific purpose."

"Uh-huh."

…..

"You two are in charge of bread, condiments, and dairy," Rose said, nodding at Cal and Fabrizo. "We'll take everything else."

"Whatever," Fabrizo said. He and Cal took a cart and wandered off. The grocery store was smaller and had better lighting. It wasn't quite so crowded, to everyone's relief.

"Any particular reason why you sent them off like that?" Jack asked casually.

"No. I just thought we should divide up differently this time," Rose replied.

"Did you get the same talk I did?"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"About all the money we aren't enjoying? The fun we're not having?" he said.

"Oh. That," she said. "He might've mentioned it. Cal talks a lot."

"I don't keep you from doing things, do I?" Jack asked. He looked at her. "I don't disapprove or something?"

"No, not really. I've always felt free to do anything I wanted. Why do you bring that up?"

"It's just something Fabrizo was saying, about how I'd disapprove, and then you'd join in. I don't know," he said. "It's stupid."

"It bothers you," Rose said. "It isn't stupid." She weighed a bag of grapes. "I've always thought of you as the fun one, out of the two of us," she added. "I'm the disapproving one, always telling the three of you to behave and play nicely."

"You don't do that."

Rose shot him a look. "Let's not lie, Jack."

"We need you to do stuff like that," he said. "Basically, me and Fabrizo are decent guys, but you keep us that way. If you weren't here we woulda left Cal in the desert as a prank or something."

"You wouldn't have done that," she said. "You're better than that. I know you. You were better than that when we met."

"It was young and idealistic then," he joked.

"What are you now?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. "Do you?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I wish I knew." She kissed his neck, a soft, quick kiss. "I know I still love you," she said.

"I love you, Rose. You don't regret this?"

"Regret what?"

"Letting your life turn out this way," he said. "Not living normally."

"I doubt we could ever have lived normally," she replied. "I never expected things to be like this, but I like how our lives have gone. It's been an adventure. Isn't that what you promised me?"

Jack smiled. "I guess it is."

"We need to hurry. They're probably almost finished."

"They probably have ten pounds of imported cheese and nothing else," he said.

…

The next morning Jack woke them all up at sawn. "What's going on?" Rose said, yawning. "Why are you dressed?"

"You gotta get up, Rose," he said.

]

"Why?"

"I can't tell you yet," he said. He kissed her forehead. "Meet me downstairs." Groaning, she rolled over. The clock read 6:45. It was Sunday. What was Jack thinking? She rubbed her eyes open and crawled out of bed.

When Jack tried to wake Cal a shoe was thrown at him. "Go away," Cal said, pulling the blanket over his head. Jack threw the shoe back. "Get up," he ordered. The shoe bounced off the wall.

"Don't do that," Cal said, jumping up. "Why are you throwing things?"

Jack ignored the comment. "Get up," he repeated. "Or we'll leave without you."

"Leave without me? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Get ready. We leave in an hour," Jack said. "One hour. With or without you."

"Sure," Cal said. "An hour." As soon as the door closed he lay back down.

Fabrizo didn't throw anything, but he wasn't keen on getting up either. "Why do we have to leave for this secret thing so early?" he asked. "Won't it be there later?"

"Yeah, but we're—we just gotta leave early," Jack said. "You'll see why. It'll be worth it."

"It better be."

Jack put the coffee on and opened the kitchen door. He turned on the ceiling fan, sending the tantalizing aroma through the rest of the house. Soon, they came down the stairs, all more or less dressed. Rose's hair was still wet. Fabrizo's shoes were untied. Cal had missed a button, and his shirt was wrinkled. Jack handed them each a full travel mug.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"You'll see," Jack promised, kissing her. "You'll like it."

"You don't really need us for this," Cal said, turning to go back upstairs.

"You're coming too," Jack said. "We're all going."

He led the way to the car. They trudged along behind him wearily. The coffee was strong, and after a few sips Rose felt her body coming to life. Cal had on sunglasses and was slumped down in his seat. Fabrizo finished his coffee and was drumming his fingers on the window; one foot tapped quickly. "Are you going to drink yours?" he asked Cal.

"Yes." To solidify his answer, Cal took a drink. As a rule he didn't drink coffee on an empty stomach, but there was no other way he would be able to stay awake. Rose played with the radio, switching stations. It was too early for anything but morning talk shows. She clicked it off, annoyed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing at Jack.

"I can't tell you yet," he said.

"Why not?" Fabrizo said.

"It's a surprise," Jack replied.

"Why?" Fabrizo said.

"Because I want it to be," Jack said. "Is that not a good enough reason?"

"For getting us up this early?" Cal said. "No."

"You won't think so when you find out where we're going," Jack said cheerfully. "You'll wish you hadn't said that."

One by one they fell asleep. Cal went first. They had just hit the highway leading out of town when his eyes snapped shut. He snored softly. Rose was next. The burst of energy from the coffee faded as they drove, and the steady vibration of the car lulled her back to sleep. Jack held her hand.

Fabrizo's manic energy didn't fade; it evaporated all at once, leaving him unconscious, head pressed against the door. He was the first to wake up when the car finally stopped. "Are we there?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Guys, wake up!" Fabrizo cried. "He took us to the mall!"

"What?" Rose said.

"Really?" Cal said.

"Not just any mall!" Fabrizo cried excitedly.

Jack laughed. "I said you'd like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose held Fabrizo's hand as they skipped forward. "Let's go to the mall!" they sang, sounding like an old pop duo during rehearsal. Jack shook his head at their antics, but he smiled, glad to see them so happy, especially Rose. She didn't usually participate in their public silliness. Cal walked next to him, staring at the storefronts in awe. Finally, they were in a nice, air conditioned place, with no jostling crowds, no harsh lighting, and no bins of discounted items. Cal sighed contentedly. He was home.

"Are we splitting up?" Jack asked as they came to the Directory.

"No!" Rose and Fabrizo cried in unison.

"The point was to go shopping _together_ ," Fabrizo said.

"That's what makes it fun," Rose added.

"The spending of money is what makes it fun," Cal said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We're staying together," she said. She took Jack's hand. Cal frowned. "Whose hand do I get?" he asked.

"You can have my other hand," Jack offered. "If it means that much to you."

"I don't want yours," Cal pouted.

"I didn't want you to take it anyway," Jack said, annoyed.

"You can have mine," Fabrizo said.

"Alright," Cal said.

"Why's he better?" Jack asked.

"He helped us get here," Cal replied. "And he has an accent."

"The trusty accent," Fabrizo said. "It gets me people I don't even want."

"I drove us here," Jack argued.

"Jack, does it really matter?" Rose asked.

"No," he said, sheepishly. "I guess not."

"Shall we have lunch first?" Rose suggested. The others nodded. "Forward then!" she ordered. As they set off she wondered how long peace could be maintained.

….

Cal made a face as Fabrizo set down a tray loaded with things in Taco Bell wrappers. "How caqn you eat that?" he asked. "It isn't real food."

"It's delicious," Fabrizo said, unwrapping a burrito. "And I got all of this for less than $7. What did your lunch cost?"

Cal's lunch was high-end sushi. "$45.86," he replied. "And it's worth every penny."

"Tell yourself that," Fabrizo said.

"It's lunch, not a competition," Jack said.

"What did yours cost?" Cal asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said. "It's not a competition."

"What isn't a competition?" Rose asked, taking the chair next to Jack. No-one answered. "This will be a fun, peaceful day, won't it?" she said, looking at each of them. "There won't be any fights, no scenes, no dares, no ridiculous contests or tests of manliness? Right?" They each nodded.

"None of that will happen," Jack promised.

"I'll never go anywhere with the three of you again if it does," Rose warned. "I know you think I like ruining your fun, but I don't. Someone has to maintain order. Keep us out of jail. I wish it didn't always have to be me."

"Everything'll be fine," Jack said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," Fabrizo said. "It's just a day of shopping. What could go wrong?"

That question was partially answered half an hour later when a store detective accused Cal of shoplifting. He held two silk ties in his hand, a third was wrapped around his neck, to test the color against his eyes. His own tie, a dark grey, Chinese silk, which had originally been purchased for his birthday in 1935 and which had never been mass produced bore a casual resemblance to a dark grey tie that happened to be on sale. "Did you see me put it on?" Cal demanded. "No, because I was wearing it when I came in a few minutes ago. I put it on at _home_."

The detective, an impulsive man with a shiny bald head, stared at him, unimpressed by this explanation. Cal looked around for help. Despite what had been said, the group split up almost immediately after lunch. Jack wandered off, saying something about art supplies. Fabrizo went in search of video games. He didn't know where Rose had gotten to.

"This isn't my first day on the job," the detective replied. "I know what I saw."

"Well, I know you're mistaken," Cal said haughtily. "As if I would _ever_ —"

"What seems to be the problem?" a crisp woman's voice asked. Cal turned to see a well-dressed, dark haired woman. She wore a name tag that read, "Phyllis—Floor Manager."

"This fine detective, Phyllis, has mistaken me for a shoplifter," Cal said, in his most charming tone. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. As I was just telling him, this tie I have on is mine. It—"

"It looks an awful lot like the one we sell," Phyllis said. "In fact, I can't be certain it isn't."

Cal kept his expression blank. His patience was wearing thin. "Yes, I understand that, but—"

Rose was in line at the video store, a stack of tapes in her hands, when she heard her name being called over the mall loudspeaker. "What have they done?" she said, abandoning her place in line with a sigh.  
…

"Finally!" Cal cried, leaping to his feet. "They paged you ten minutes ago!"

"I had to find the security office," Rose said. "And I was on the other side of the mall, on the second floor, _and_ I was in line. But I left because you paged me. You should be thanking me, Cal."

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry. Thank you. I knew you'd come. That's why I had them call you."

"Because I'm just that reliable?" she said drily.

"No, because we're friends. Jack and Fabrizo would help, but they'd take longer, and they'd laugh."

Rose uncrossed her arms. "What happened?"

"This moron store detective accused me of shoplifting," Cal said indignantly. "Can you believe that? Me, of all people. I could buy ten of everything in the place, but they accuse _me_ of stealing. I—"

"Can you please skip the rant and get to the story?"

"Fine. Sorry. Anyway, I was able to prove to him and one of the managers that the tie I'm wearing does indeed belong to me," Cal said. "But by then it was too late."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I got a little….angry. I may have said some things I shouldn't have."

"Is that all?" she said.

"There was an altercation as the detective escorted me from the store," he said. "There was no reason for him to touch me. I was leaving."

"An altercation?" Rose said. "What does that mean?"

"Can we please just go?" Cal said.

"And this was your idea," she said, shaking her head. "I hope the others are doing better than we are."

"Technically, it was Jack's idea."

"Why don't we find them?" she suggested. "We'll be a lot calmer if we're together."

….

The craft supply store was twice as big as the one Jack usually went to. There were four aisles of just paper. He walked slowly, overwhelmed by the choices. He ran his hands over the paper, feeling its texture. The sketchbooks were bound in leather and came in any color he could want. Some were plain with smooth covers. Some had clear covers; some had paintings for covers. And the pencils. Jack filled the bottom of a shopping cart with different types of pencils.

"There he is," Rose said. "I told you we'd find him here."

Jack grinned. "Can you believe this place?"

"We see you can't," Cal said. "Do you not have enough pencils already?"

"I'm not sure," Jack replied happily. "I never realized they make so many different kinds."

"How exciting," Cal said.

Rose put an arm around Jack. "So, you're having fun?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "This was a good idea after all. I wasn't sure at first, at least, not for me."

"Everyone likes shopping," Cal said. "Even you."

"For the right thing, yeah, I guess," Jack said. "What've you two been doing. You don't have anything yet."

"We've just been browsing so far," Rose replied. "We thought it would be best to get the group back together. Looking around isn't must fun by ourselves."

"I think I got a little carried away," Jack said. "Maybe I should put some of this back?"

"No, don't," Rose said. "You want it. You were happy before you let yourself overthink it."

"She's right," Cal agreed.

"I'm spending $500 on pencils," Jack pointed out. "Does that seem like a smart choice to you?"

"Today isn't about smart choices," Rose said. "Today is about letting yourself have the things you want." Jack looked at her, and she knew there was something he would have said if Cal hadn't been there. She kissed him. "So, let's choose some paper now," she said.

"And then we can look at something interesting," Cal said. As they turned the corner a sewing machine display caught his eye. Jack and Rose watched as he veered toward it.

"I didn't know Cal sewed," Jack said.

"He doesn't," Rose said.

"He does now," Jack said.

…

They each had a cart to push back to the car. Cal's held the newly purchased sewing machine and bolts of fabric, along with a How-To-Sew guide. Rose's held new knitting supplies, some pens and notebooks of her own, and whatever wouldn't fit into Jack's cart, which was piled high with art supplies. His receipt was three feet long, and when the cashier handed it to him, Jack doubted his decision. He didn't need any of it. He had plenty of perfectly good art supplies at home, all purchased with his Art Supply Budget. But he wanted these. His hands itched to draw with the new pencils, to paint with the new brushes. There were more colors to choose from. His mind reeled with the possibilities.

"The book says it's simple to learn," Cal was saying to Rose. "After a little practice, I should be able to make anything. Now I won't have to wait for my tailors to finally get around to my things."

"Where are you going to put it?" Rose asked.

"I'll find a place," Cal said. "What about the spare bedroom?"

"That's for guests," she reminded him.

"When was the last time we had guests? And Jack has a room for his art. I should get a room for my hobby too," Cal said.

"My art is more than a hobby," Jack said, as he loaded the bags into the trunk. "But you're right. Take the spare room."

"Really?" Cal said. He'd expected more of a fight. Jack nodded. "Really," he said. "Have fun."

"You're feeling rather generous today," Rose said, as they went back inside. Jack slipped his hand into hers. "Why not let him have it?" he said with a shrug. "It's nice that he's happy." He kissed her hair. "He'll never be as happy as me, though."

"I don't know why you say such things." Rose smiled as she said it.

….

Fabrizo's arms were filled with videogames when they found him. "You would not believe the advances in video games since the mid-80's!" he cried. "It's crazy! And great! Can one of you help me carry these?"

"Is this all you got?" Jack asked.

"No, there's more," Fabrizo said. He pointed to a stack of boxes. "Those are mine too."

"We'll get them," Rose said.

"Who's this we?" Cal said. He followed her anyway. "Does he really need so many games?" he added.

"Do you really need so many clothes?" Rose said. "Just help/"

The trunk was full by the time they finished loading Fabrizo's purchases. Jack had to arrange everything carefully to get it closed. "Are we finished?" he asked.

"I guess," Rose said.

"I have everything I want," Fabrizo said.

"Rose doesn't have anything," Cal pointed out.

"Sure I do. I got some things at the craft store," she said.

"That isn't enough," Cal argued. "You couldn't possibly have come for a few skeins of yarn."

"It's fine," Rose insisted.

"We all got exactly what we wanted," Cal said. "You should too."

"He's right," Jack said. "We're not leaving until you have a stack of packages for to me to try and fit into the car."

"But I don't—"

"Yes, you do," Jack said. He looped his arm through hers. "C'mon, Rose-Petal. Anything you want."

…

They looked like Dorothy and her friends making their way to Oz as they walked through the mall. Rose passed up the clothing stores, much to Cal's disappointment. He was still offended by the way he'd been treated, but he wanted to keep shopping anyway. They ended up back at the video store, where Rose originally wanted to go. "Here," Jack said, bringing a cart to her.

"You think I'll fill the entire cart?" she said.

"Why not?" Jack replied. "We did."

Rose looked around, taking in the aisles of tapes. "Maybe I will," she said.

They attracted curious looks as they followed Rose through the store. She browsed through the Horror section. Cal tried not to look at the box covers. It wasn't a genre he generally enjoyed. Fabrizo searched for gore-filled zombie movies, while Jack helped Rose look for movies with strong heroines. "What about this?" he asked, holding up _Black Christmas_. "Didn't we see this in the theater, a long time ago?"

"We did," she said. "I forgot about this one. I think everyone else did too. I liked it, though. Thanks."

He grinned. "Anytime."

"Why can't we find some nice comedies?" Cal asked. "Why do you have to enjoy blood and nudity so much?"

"There's nothing wrong with nudity," Fabrizo said. "You need to get more comfortable with yourself."

"And be like an Italian?" Cal said.

"Sure. Wait, was that supposed to be an insult?" Fabrizo said.

"Well, in your documentary we saw," Cal said. "They—"

" _The Wild, Wild World of Jayne Mansfield_ is not a documentary," Jack said. "It's a cheap, exploitation film, and I wish we'd never rented it."

"It had good moments," Fabrizo. "A few, not many." They stared at him. "Fine. It was gross and even the sexy parts weren't sexy because of all the exploitation of women. Happy?"

"Yes," Rose said. "I'm very happy. Not just about your reluctant feminism. I do like it, though." She ruffled Fabrizo's hair, and he grinned. "You need _Return of the Living Dead_ ," he said.

"One, two, and three," she said.

"Oh, definitely three," Fabrizo said. "That poster is awesome."

Cal picked up the box gingerly. He made a face. "I wouldn't call that awesome," he said. "Unless that word's changed meaning."

"It was pretty good, actually," Rose said. "I really liked it. You should give it a chance."

"I'm good," Cal said, dropping the tape into the cart.

Rose laughed. "Let's go look in another section."

"No, we can stay here," Cal said. "I'm an adult. They're just movies."

"I want to look at musicals," Rose said.

"Oh, can we get _Grease_?" Jack said.

" _The Sound of Music!"_ Fabrizo cried.

"Sure," Rose answered.

Cal stared at the two of them in disbelief. "What?" Jack said. "Musicals are cool. Remember all the Busby Berkeley movies we were in?"

"Yeah," Cal said. The memory was crisp. "We're in the money," he sang softly, moving his foot in a silent tap routine.

"We've got a lot of what it takes to get along," they chorused. Jack spun Rose and pulled her close. This earned them even more looks, which they ignored.

"Let's look for that one," Cal said.

"Maybe we'll find ourselves in the chorus," Fabrizo said. "I did good work in that one."

"You can't miss Rose," Jack said.

"Sure you can," Rose said.

"Only if you're blind," Jack said. "You were the most beautiful woman on that set."

"Jack, the things you say. Do you remember the women who were on that set? You said the same thing when I was in that Joan Crawford movie."

"It was true," Jack said. "Accept it."

…

Jack gave the car keys to Rose. "Why don't you guys go out to the car?" he suggested. "I forgot something."

"What?" Rose said. "Did you lose your wallet?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "That's it. I lost it. Cal, come help me find it."

Cal gave him a puzzled look. "Alright," he said.

When they were around the corner Jack said, "I didn't really lose anything."

"No?" Cal said, feigning surprise. "Then what are we doing here? I want to have dinner."

"In a minute. Can't you wait a little longer? I need help with something."

"What could you need my help with?" Cal asked.

"I want to get something for Rose," Jack explained. "And it's the kind of thing you know about."

Cal's eyes widened. "You're getting her jewelry. Finally1"

"Yeah," Jack said. "I wanna get her something nice. I never really have, except for her wedding ring. She should have something else. Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. All you had to do was ask."

"Thanks," Jack said. "We have to hurry."

"There was a better way to do this," Cal said. "We could've gone tomorrow when Rose isn't with us."

"I want to do it now. I don't want to talk myself out of spending the money."

"It's Rose. Why would that happen?" Cal said.

…

"What about that one?" Jack said.

Cal shot him a withering look. "You aren't serious."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too small, for one thing," Cal said.

"I'm not getting her something huge. She doesn't want that."

"That doesn't mean you have to get her something she'll need a microscope to see," Cal said. "That is a perfectly fine size. It would look good on her."

"You think so?" Jack said, still unsure. "I like this one." He pointed to a silver ring with a round opal. "It reminds me of her, with all the colors. It kinds moves when the light hits it. It doesn't sparkle the same way all the others do. It's not clear; it's got depth."

"You really love her, don't you?" Cal said.

"Yes, I really love her. What'd you think?"

"I knew you did. It's just, sometimes it's hard to believe two people can love each other that much, especially for this long," Cal said. "Your marriage could win awards. It could teach other marriages what to do."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jack said. "We got lucky."

"Do you really think it was luck?"

"No," Jack admitted. "I know it was more than that."

"But you are lucky," Cal said.

"You'll get it too, someday," Jack said.

…..

"I can't believe we got so much stuff," Rose said. The living room was a sea of bags and boxes. "We went crazy, didn't we?"

"It was fun, though," Jack said.

"It was fun," she agreed.

He brushed her hair back and cupped her face with one hand. Slowly, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, just the way he always did. "There's one more thing," he said, taking the box from his pocket.

"Jack, it's beautiful!" she gasped. "Why?"

"Because I love you," he said. "Because I don't need anything but you, Honey-Rose-Petal." He kissed her. She threw her arms around him. "You know how to surprise a girl," she whispered happily.


	6. Chapter 6

It hit Jack first. On Monday he woke up with a scratchy throat and a stuffed up nose. "You look tired," Rose said during breakfast. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine," Jack answered. "I feel a little off, but it's probably nothing. Maybe I slept too hard."

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced. "You should take some Vitamin C, just in case."

Jack groaned. "I hate those things. The pills are huge."

"What pills are huge?" Fabrizo said, coming into the kitchen.

"Vitamin C," Jack replied.

"They're good for you," Fabrizo said.

"See?" Rose said.

"If you're sick, stay away from me," Cal said.

"But what about our cuddling date?" Jack said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Cal asked.

"Considering I'm way outta your league," Jack said. "Yeah, it is."

"Here." Rose plunked four pill fragments down in front of him. "I cut them up. Take them."

"Yes, Miss," Jack said.

She ruffled his hair. "I know we don't really get sick, but it can't hurt to take care of ourselves."

"So, we can get sick?" Fabrizo asked.

"No," Cal said. "We can't."

"Are you sure?" Fabrizo said. "There was that one time—"

"I'm sure," Cal insisted.

"I think you're wrong," Rose said. "We have strong immune systems, stronger than normal humans, but it's possible. Illness just isn't fatal for us."

"That doesn't sound fair," Jack said glumly. Even cut up into smaller pieces, the pills still left his throat feeling sore; or maybe he really was getting sick.

"What's fair?" Fabrizo said.

Rose handed pills to Cal and Fabrizo. "Can't be too careful," she said. "Take them."

….

Jack looked pale at dinner. His eyes were glassy. Rose felt his forehead. "You're warm," she said, concerned. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm alright," he insisted.

"You don't look alright," Fabrizo said.

"Whose side are you on?" Jack said, fighting against a shiver. Fabrizo just looked at him. "Go to bed," he said.

"Before you infect us all," Cal added, moving back from the table. "I have things to do tomorrow."

"And I don't?" Jack said.

"Please, come on," Rose said, a hand on his arm.

"Alright," Jack sighed.

He had to admit, being in bed felt good. Rose tucked the blanket around him. She placed a glass of water on the night table. "Rest," she ordered, smoothing back his hair.

"I will," he promised, his eyes already closing. At some point he woke up to Rose holding cold water up to his mouth. He drank eagerly. His throat hurt; the cold water felt good as it went down. Pulls came next, and then a spoonful of something foul. His whole body ached; moving took all his strength. What was wrong? They didn't get sick. They'd never gotten sick.

Rose frowned as she checked his temperature. 102. She was thinking the same thing.

…

Jack lay in bed the next day, half-sleeping. Rose brought him medicine and vitamins every few hours. He refused all food. "You have to eat something," she said.

"Water?" he whispered.

Cal and Fabrizo kept their distance from the sickroom. Rose slept in the chair. She wasn't terribly worried about catching whatever Jack had, figuring that being in the same house was probably enough to infect her. She didn't tell the others this.

By the end of the second day, Fabrizo was pale, his eyes glass. "Bed," Rose ordered, placing a handful of pills in front of him. "After you take these."

"But Rose—" he protested.

"But Fabrizo," she said, mocking his wheedling tone. "Go to bed."

"I'll be outside," Cal said, gathering up his newspapers.

"Just leave me alone with them," Rose called sarcastically. "Thanks!"

She found Jack facedown at the top of the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I—I needed—" He struggled to speak. His throat hurt so much. Holding his eyes open was painful. He shivered. Was it always so cold in the house?

"You didn't need to get up," Rose said. She reached under his arms and lifted him up. He was limp and heavy. "Thanks again, Cal," she muttered, as she half-carried, half-dragged Jack back to bed.

…..

She and Cal watched the news together that night. "An outbreak of a new, super-strain of swine flu has been reported in the area. Experts say—"

"That's what they have," Rose said, relieved to at least know what was wrong.

"You can't be sure," Cal said.

"What else could it be? Look at the list of symptoms."

"It does sound similar," Cal conceded.

"Six people have died this week this illness," the newscaster reported. "Dozens are being hospitalized."

"Only something this bad could be affecting us," she said.

"It can't kill them, though."

"I still don't like it," Rose said. "I don't want to see them so miserable. What if we get it too?"

"Don't say that," Cal said.

"It's possible. You know it is."

"I have an errand to run," he replied. "Do you need anything? I'll be back in an hour." He regretted asking when she gave him a list that took up half a page. "What's all this?" she said.

"We need more medicine, vitamins, and sports drinks, soup, tea," Rose replied. "Bread. Bananas."

"Why bananas?"

"Bananas are good for you," she said.

"You're giving them eight vitamins at a time," Cal argued. "What more do they need? They should be the healthiest men alive."

"But they're not. Get these things, won't you?"

"I'll get them," he said.

….

The all-night pharmacy was crowded. Everywhere he turned there were sick people. Sneezing. Coughing. Leaning against the shelves, too weak to move, staring at him through glassy eyes. Cal shuddered. He grabbed whatever he saw first and threw it into his basked. Someone bumped into him, and he let out a scream. "It's like _Night of the Living Dead_ ," he said. "They don't even look human anymore."

He was on edge the whole time he was in line, terrified someone would touch him. He tried to hold his breath, but only managed a few seconds at a time. Finally, when he could take it no longer, it was his turn. He threw money at the cashier, and without waiting for change, ran from the store.

….

"Did you get everything?" Rose asked. The kitchen table was covered with bags.

"Yes, I got everything," Cal said. "Absolutely everything we'll need to get through this." He pulled out a box of protective masks. "There's enough for you."

"Cal, you know, if we're going to get it we already—"

"No," he insisted. "No, we aren't." He got out two gallon jugs of disinfectant and pack of sponges. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "I have to clean the house."

"You do that, Cal."

…..

Cal scrubbed nearly every inch of the house. He sprayed disinfectant on everything Jack or Fabrizo touched. He tried to wash the dishes with it, but Rose stopped him. He wore a protective mask at all times, changing it every few hours. He refused to go near Jack or Fabrizo, though he did stick his arm into their rooms and spray disinfectant at them.

"You should wear a mask too," he told Rose, who shook her head. "You're so close to them; you'll get sick," he warned. "And then what?"

"And then I'll be sick," Rose said, with a shrug. "It hasn't happened yet, so I'm not that worried. If it does, I'll survive, obviously."

"That's not the point. Why not try to avoid it?"

"If they see me in one of those masks it'll make them feel even worse," she said. "I don't want that. I love them. Why should they have to feel like they're contagious?"

"Because they _are_ contagious, Rose."

"You're not being a very good friend," she said.

"I'm offering you one of my masks. I've disinfected the house. What else do you want?" Cal asked.

"Stop acting like your friends have turned into brain eating zombies," Rose replied. "It's just a flu."

"They've been in bed five days. It's not just a flu."

Rose sighed. "You won't take this soup up to them, will you?"

"I'd really rather not."

…..

Rose knew she was sick when she woke up the next morning. Her head hurt; her eyes were heavy. Her mouth was dry, and her throat burned. Chills ran down her, leaving her shivering. She slowly climbed to her feet. Her legs buckled, and she grabbed the chair for support. Jack groaned. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. He reached for the water on the night table; his hand closed weakly around empty air.

"Rose?" Only she could have recognized the croak as her name.

"I'll get it, Jack," she said.

It took a few tries to get around the bed. She was exhausted by the time the glass was in his hand. Her head spun. She collapsed in the doorway. She managed to crawl down the stairs before Cal stumbled, quite literally, across her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he asked.

She groaned weakly in reply.

"Good God, you have it too," he said. "I told you this would happen. Why didn't you listen?"

Rose gave him a look which meant, "Shut up and help me." Cal kept shaking his head. "Now I guess I have to take care of you all," he said.

Rose shot him another look; this one meant, "Yes, you moron. Get me up!"

"Right. Sorry." Cal lifted her up. She was heavier than he expected, but he carried her limp body easily. Jack's eyes opened a crack as Cal put her into bed. "Rose?" It was still more croak than word.

"She has it too," Cal explained. Jack tried to put his arm around her. Cal moved her closer. Jack's embrace was weak, but at least he was holding her.

…..

Cal burned the soup. He set the pot aside and opened a new can. He poured it into a skillet, reasoning that it just needed to be heated up. This time, he managed to cook it successfully. He only trusted himself to carry one bowl at a time, so he went to Fabrizo's room first.

It was dark and stuffy; the curtains were drawn, and used tissues covered the floor around his bed. Cal's nose wrinkled in disgust. He stepped around them. Fabrizo lay in a pile of pillows. Cal was taken aback by how pale he was. There were dark circles under his eyes. Fabrizo really was sick. It couldn't kill him, but still, he worried.

"I brought you some soup," Cal said.

Fabrizo opened his eyes. "What kind?"

"Chicken and stars."

Fabrizo made a face. "I don't like that kind."

"It's all we have," Cal said.

"Don't we have any—"

"No. We're out."

"Rose made some yesterday," Fabrizo argued. "She knows where it is. Ask her."

"Rose is sick. She can't tell me anything right now."

"She's sick?" Fabrizo sounded shocked and dismayed. "Not Rose. Who's gonna take care of us?"

"I am," Cal replied, offended. "Eat your soup."

"You can't," Fabrizo whined.

"Sure I can. It isn't hard. Eat your soup."

"It's not the right kind." Fabrizo's face twisted into a pout.

"You can't taste a thing right now anyway. What does it matter?"

"I don't care," Fabrizo said.

"I'm not making another pot of soup for you."

Still pouting, Fabrizo accepted the bowl. "Why're you wearing that mask?" he asked.

"To protect myself from germs," Cal said.

"You mean from our germs."

"Yes, exactly."

"That's kind of rude," Fabrizo said. "What we have isn't deadly."

"Nine people have died so far," Cal replied. "It was on the news. This is a serious illness."

"That's terrible, but it won't happen to us. It can't."

"I know that," Cal said.

"Then why're you wearing the mask?

"To protect myself from your germs," Cal said, exasperated. "Rose didn't wear a mask, and look where that got her. She's in terrible shape. She looks awful."

"I'll tell her you said so."

"It's the truth," Cal said.

"I think I need to sleep," Fabrizo said.

"You need _something_." Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pills. "Here. I almost forgot. Take these."

"I need water," Fabrizo pointed out.

"You have some right there."

"That's old water," Fabrizo whined. "I need fresh water. Rose always brings a fresh glass."

"Rose coddles people."

"Rose is great. I like her better than you," Fabrizo said.

"Then you shouldn't have made her sick," Cal said. "Take your medicine. Go to sleep."

…

Rose woke up long enough to swallow the pills. Jack was weaker than Fabrizo, but he was able to sit up and drink the soup. "Chicken and stars," he said happily.

"Good. You're not complaining," Cal said.

"Did you give this kind to Fabrizo? He hates this kind."

"I know. He made that clear," Cal grumbled.

"He likes chicken and noodles," Jack said.

"They're all the same. Chicken broth and some kind of noodle with bits of grey leftover meat. It's disgusting."

"It's good, and the noodle kind tastes different. Rose always makes us the kind we like," Jack said.

"She's asleep right now," Cal reminded him. "I'm making the soup. You'll get what I bring you."

Jack touched her hair. "Poor Flower-Girl."

"She did too much for the two of you," Cal said. "Exhausted herself."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She did."

"I don't think Fabrizo is ever going to recover. He's spoiled now."

"Well, a couple days of being taken care of by you should fix that," Jack said good-naturedly.

"Are you commenting on my caregiving skills?"

"You're not Rose," Jack replied.

"And who is?" Cal said. "Take your medicine."

"That sounded a little like her."

…..

They were out of soup. Out of juice. The crackers were nearly gone. The Vitamin C bottle was empty. There was nothing to be done about it. Cal had to go the pharmacy again. They were low on disinfectant anyway. Cal put on a new mask and found his keys.

The crowd was easier to get through this time. He looked straight ahead and pretended not to see them. His good health made him feel guilty even as he feared catching their sickness. He didn't breathe deeply until he was safely outside.

….

"You aren't wearing the mask," Fabrizo said.

"How good of you to notice," Cal replied.

"Why'd you take it off?"

"I wanted to," Cal said.

"Not scared of us anymore?" Fabrizo asked.

"Eat your soup."

Fabrizo took the bowl. "Chicken and noodles!"

"I went to the store," Cal explained.

"Thanks."

"Apparently, there's a difference. I made both kinds," Cal said. "They look the same to me."

"They aren't the same."

"Neither seem particularly appetizing."

"Did you try them?" Fabrizo asked.

Cal gave him a look. "No."

"Why not?"

"I like real soup," Cal said.

"This is real soup," Fabrizo said.

"No, it isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not," Cal argued.

"Is too."

"Is not. What am I doing?" Cal looked at the ceiling, as if for answers.

…

After two more days Fabrizo was up and about again. Jack got up on the third day. "I'll take that to her," he said, picking up the bowl of soup.

"Are you sure?" Cal said.

"I'll manage."

"Do you want one of my masks?" Cal offered.

"I'd better not."

"I won't take care of you if you get sick again," Cal warned. "Not when you just got over it."

"Sure you won't."

…

Rose drank slowly. "It's different."

"Cal made it," Jack said.

"That's why."

"He doesn't know how I do it," Jack said. "I shoulda told him."

"It's fine, Jack. I can barely taste anyway."

"You feel any better at all?" he asked.

"A little." She sighed. "I hate this."

"I know." Jack tucked a curl behind her ear. "I hated it too. I hate this more."

"Taking care of me?" she said.

"No, seeing you so sick." He kept his hand on her hair. "I've never seen you sick. We've always been so strong and healthy. I didn't know anything could still hurt us."

"Neither did I," she said. "This is especially bad. If we weren't us, the way we are, we might have died."

"There were times I thought I might."

…..

Cal scrubbed the house again. He wore a mask as he did it. "The fumes alone will make you ill," Rose said. She and Jack opened every window, letting in fresh air.

"You're defeating the purpose," Cal said.

"You're trying to kill us," Jack replied.

"I'm trying to kill the germs."

"You sound like Howard Hughes," Rose said.

"I liked him," Jack said. "He was a cool guy."

"He was weird," Cal said.

"You're weird," Jack said.

"He kept touching Rose," Cal reminded him. Jack just frowned. "You'll thank me for this later," Cal said.

"Don't spill any of that on the carpet," Rose warned.

"I won't," Cal promised.

"I mean it."

"I won't."

"It stains," she said.

"I _know_ ," Cal said. "Why do I put up with this?"

" _We_ put up with _you_ ," Jack said.

Rose smiled. Things were getting back to the way they should be again. She didn't even mind he bickering.


	7. Chapter 7

The flyer was in the mailbox. Rose brought it in, and it lay on the table with the mail until that afternoon when Fabrizo found it. "Dance-a-thon?" he read, intrigued. "This is next weekend. Did you see this?"

"I think I saw it," Rose said dismissively.

"You don't want to go?" Fabrizo said. She shrugged.

"It could be fun," Jack said. "We haven't gone dancing in a while," he added to Rose with a grin.

"This is 24 hours of dancing," Cal pointed out. He read the flyer over Fabrizo's shoulder. "With five minute breaks every three hours. That hardly sounds fun."

"We don't have to be competitive," Jack said.

"We can just do it for fun," Fabrizo agreed.

"But if we did win…" Rose said.

"So, you wanna go?" Jack said.

"As long as it isn't like last time," she said. A collective shudder went through them at the memory of the 1978 Disco Mania Dance-A-Thon.

"It won't be," Jack promised.

…..

They assembled in the kitchen on the day of the dance-a-thon. Fabrizo wore a powder blue leisure suit. In fact, it was the same suit he wore to the last dance-a-thon they attended. "I see they got out all the blood stains," Cal said. He wore a pair of black tailored pants and a dark green, silk shirt. His black hair was combed back but allowed to move, its softness visible.

"Yeah, they did a great job," Fabrizo said, striking a pose. It was a silly outfit, but it looked right on him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rose asked. She wore a lavender dress that came to her knees; the skirt swished when she walked. Jack stole glances at her legs, imagining the way she'd look when they danced.

"I like it," Fabrizo said. "I met a lot of beautiful women last time. I think this suit helped."

"The fact that it was 1978, and those ridiculous suits were in style helped," Cal said.

"You're jealous," Fabrizo replied blithely.

"C'mon, let's go," Jack said. "Everybody got everything?" They nodded. "Good." His hair fell around his face. His pants were a few decades old, by Rose's estimation, but it didn't matter.

….

The converted gymnasium was hung with twinkling lights. Fabric had been stapled to the walls to hide the white cinderblock. A few dozen people were milling around when they arrived. A woman stood near the refreshment table. Fabrizo caught her eyes and grinned. "See you later," he said, already walking toward her.

"Great. He's already found someone," Cal grumbled.

"You can too," Rose said. "What about her?" She indicated a blonde in a red dress.

"She's cute," Cal said, as he too walked off.

"Guess that's that," Jack said.

"Looks that way."

A voice rang out. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. We're about to begin. The dance-a-thon will last exactly 24 hours. The couple or couples still standing at the end of that time win." The speaker, a middle-aged man with silver hair paused. "There will be five minute breaks every three hours. Each couple will receive one Time Out card to use at a time of their choosing. Dancers must remain moving and touching at all times unless a break has been called. Failure to do so will result in disqualification." He turned to the stately woman on his right. "Are we ready to begin?"

"We're ready," she replied.

"Lights!" he called. The main lights went off, leaving only the twinkling lights. The gym was transformed even further. Swing music began playing over the speakers. "Dancers, begin!" he called. They rushed onto the floor, some still attaching numbers. Jack and Rose were couple #43. "I shoulda asked you to dance," Jack said.

"I thought it was understood." Rose smiled. "But now you have to dance with me the whole time."

Jack twirled her before pulling her close again. "I don't see a problem," he said.

"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?"

"Sure I do," he said.

"Oh really?"

"It was 1940," he said. "We were at that little club in Boston. No-one else would go with us, and the place was almost empty. The band played any song we wanted."

"They didn't expect you to keep requesting songs that hadn't been popular since before the First World War," she laughed.

"They're good songs. I still like 'em. I miss silent movies too," Jack said. "And vaudeville."

"Those were nice times, weren't they? I like where we are now too. It's a good place."

As the song ended Jack swung her into a dramatic dip. "Jack, warn me!" she cried, half-laughing.

"Sorry." He kissed her as the new song began.

"Think we can make it?" Rose asked.

"I know we can."

….

"You dance very well," Audrey said.

"Thank you. I've been dancing a long time," Fabrizo said.

"Really? How long?"

"Years, you could say," he replied. He'd lost track of time. Six songs played before he stopped keeping count. Swing had given way to 60's surf music. Across the room Cal and his partner, Ingrid, the blonde, danced awkwardly. Jack and Rose moved easily, in tune with the music and each other, but then again, they nearly always did.

"Your suit's interesting. I haven't seen one like it in a long time."

Fabrizo twirled her. "It's lucky," he said.

"Do you always wear it to dance?"

He shook his head. "Just for contests."

Talking while dancing was a bit difficult, especially considering they had to dance for at least another 22 hours. Fabrizo already wanted a break. He'd worn the wrong shoes, and he felt it in his knees. The suit didn't breathe; the polyester collar kept slipping over his shirt and scratching his neck. This, he remembered, was why they went out of style. The fabric was just terrible.

"So, what do you do?" Audrey asked.

The truth was nothing, at least, nothing for money. Fabrizo hadn't bothered to keep a steady job in years, not since he found out it wasn't necessary. But he couldn't say that. "I test video games," he replied glibly.

"You test them?"

"Yeah, I play them and help figure out which ones are good," he explained. "It's a lot of fun."

"I figured they'd find children for that."

The conversation began dying a slow, painful death from that point on.

Cal, on the other hand, was getting along splendidly with Ingrid. "I haven't been to the Rivera this year," he said. "My, uh, my family doesn't care for it."

"And you claim those people as family?"

He laughed. "I can't avoid them."

"So, this family, I assume it doesn't include a wife?" she said coyly.

"No, of course not. Wouldn't I be dancing with her?"

Ingrid shrugged. "Maybe not."

It was a casual comment, and one Cal didn't think much of, though he would later regret not questioning it.

….

Couples fell one by one, all around them. By hour six there were only twenty couples left. Jack and Rose danced slowly, but they were still moving. The music switched styles with no rhyme or reason. Now it was a mix of 80's New Wave bands. Rose loved this; Jack did not. "You can't dance to this," he complained.

"Sure you can." She pulled him into a fast sway. "You just have to feel the song." She moved their arms out.

"I miss the old way of dancing," he said.

"We'll get back to that." She moved closer. "At least we're not slam dancing."

"I will never do that again," Jack declared.

Rose laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was like being in a fight with the whole room."

"And this is why I go to shows alone," she said, shaking her head. "I need more friends."

At that moment Cal and Ingrid danced past them. "No, you don't," Cal called, forgetting Ingrid, who shot him a look. "Who was that?" she said.

"My, um, cousin," he said.

"Your cousin's here?" she said doubtfully.

"My whole family's here. It's a small family."

Rose lay her head on Jack's shoulder. "That five minutes of sitting down wasn't enough."

"No," he agreed wearily.

"You want to win, don't you?"

"We will win," Jack replied.

"Even though you hate the music?" she said.

"They can't play Echo and the Bunnymen all night," he said. The song ended, and immediately a poppy track from The Cure began. Rose grinned; Jack groaned. "At least it has a beat," he said.

…..

They were in hour nine when the trouble began. There were fifteen couples left, and it was clear most of them were committed. They had another thirteen hours to go, and Fabrizo was ready to quit. Nine hours was more than long enough. He never intended to win, never even hoped to win. His dancing had slowed to almost nothing. Most of the couple had slowed. Jack and Rose seemed to be asleep. They leaned against each other, swaying gently.

"What do you say we watch from over there?" Fabrizo suggested.

Audrey stared at him. "Do you mean quit?"

"Well, you could call it that, or you could call it taking a much needed break," he replied. "We've been at this all day."

"You don't want to win?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. "I'm just here to have fun."

"Fun?" she echoed.

The look in her eyes made Fabrizo nervous. "Yeah, just to have a good time," he said. "I'll leave the winning to someone else. Someone who doesn't mind blisters."

Audrey's mouth set. "I want to win."

"I don't think we can."

"Why not?" she asked. "We're almost halfway there."

"We're over two hours away from halfway," he pointed out. "I'm already about to drop. We'll never make it."

"Do you always give up so easily?"

"Well, when it doesn't matter—"

"It _does_ matter!" she exclaimed. A few people turned their way. "It does matter," she said again, in a normal voice. "I have to win."

"Why?" Fabrizo asked. "The prize isn't anything special. It's just a cheap trophy."

"I _always_ win. Do you know how many of those trophies I have? 39. I want number 40, and you're going to help me get it," Audrey said.

"I don't think I can. I'm—"

"You will," she said.

…..

Jack and Rose collapsed onto the rickety folding chairs. "I can't feel my legs," she said, taking off her shoes.

"Be glad. I can feel mine," he said. "How much longer?"

"We're halfway there."

Jack's eyes closed. Every muscle in his body ached; this was worse than just about any of the jobs he'd done. Maybe because it was supposed to be fun. Dancing had been fun once, hadn't it? Vaguely, he remembered a time when he and Rose enjoyed dancing. Holding her close, moving together to the music. Dancing helped them fall in love. Not anymore.

"I know the real reason we stopped doing this," Jack said.

"I think I know why too," Rose said.

"Do you wanna stop?"

She turned to him. "Do you?"

"Seems a little silly to stop now," he said. "We made it this far. Might as well keep going."

"Do you mean that, or are you trying to impress me?"

Jack grinned. "Both?"

"We did win last time," she said.

The horn sounded, signaling the end of the break. Two couples didn't make it, leaving only twelve on the floor.

….  
Cal wasn't sure what he expected. He couldn't tell Ingrid the truth, not the whole truth anyway. She wouldn't believe him. Or maybe she would. He didn't know which would be worse. They had no future; he knew that. This dance was all they had, so he was determined to make it until the end.

"I like you," she said.

Cal couldn't help smiling. "I like you too."

"You know I've never been to one of these before."

"I have," he said. "A few times."

"Do you ever win?"

"No. My cousins win usually. We haven't done this in a long time," he said.

Fabrizo and Audrey swept past them. "Help me," Fabrizo mouthed over her shoulder. Cal stared at him. "What?" he said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ingrid asked.

"My, um, my other cousin," Cal replied. "Over there."

Fabrizo had turned away. "Are all of your cousins here?" she said.

"We're a close family."

"I think you mentioned that," she said.

Fabrizo steered Audrey toward Jack and Rose, hoping they would be more help than Cal. They weren't. "What's he saying?" Rose asked.

"I think he's saying help."

"He looks fine," she said. "Doesn't he?" Rose wasn't sure she could trust her eyes anymore.

"Yeah, he looks fine to me," Jack said. He yawned and laid his head on her shoulder.

….

"Audrey, we need to talk," Fabrizo said.

"What about?"

"This. Us," he said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Of course you can. There's another break soon."

"Two hours isn't soon!" he cried.

Her tone hardened. "You can't quit now."

"I have to quit now. I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and this isn't fun anymore."

"This isn't about fun," Ingrid said. "It's about winning."

"Maybe for you it is. Not for me," he said. Fabrizo tried to step away, but she tightened her grip on his arm. His mind spun. Under ordinary circumstances this woman wouldn't have scared him, but after nearly fourteen hours on the dance floor, nothing was ordinary.

"I'll use the card," he said. "And take a break."

Her eyes narrowed. "A break?"

"And then I'll come back," he said quickly. "And then we'll win."

Reluctantly, she let go of his arm.

…..

"Isn't that your cousin?" Ingrid said.

"What?"

"Over there." She nodded at Fabruizo as he ran toward the door.

"Oh. Yes, it is," Cal said wearily. "I wonder where he's going."

"He looks upset."

"He's fine," Cal said. "He's just Italian. Excitable."

The door swung shut behind Fabrizo, only to open again for a tall, burly man. He wore heavy boots. His hair fell in blonde curls around his shoulders. His blue eyes glimmered in a handsome face.

"Oh," Rose breathed, catching sight of him.

"What?" Jack looked around.

"Viking Jack. Over there."

"Oh," Jack said, seeing him now.

"Who's that?" Cal asked as he and Ingrid swept close to them.

"It's Viking Jack," Rose said dreamily.

"It is indeed," Cal agreed.

"I could look like that if I wanted to," Jack said defensively. All three of them were a bit dazed from hunger and exhaustion. Ingrid's eyes widened. "Lars?" she cried.

"What?" Rose said.

"Lars," Jack said.

"Who's Lars?" Cal demanded.

The Viking known as Lars moved toward them. The few remaining couples watched, fascinated. He was like a giant among them—a remarkably handsome giant, at that.

"What are you doing here?" Ingrid said.

"Looking for you," Lars answered. "I've been trying to find you everywhere."

"I told you not to bother me anymore."

Cal stopped dancing. He looked from Lars to Ingrid, trying to understand the scene unfolding in from of him. Jack and Rose swayed, watching too. A couple stopped to watch and were disqualified.

"You're my wife," Lars said. "We need to talk."

"It's over," Ingrid insisted.

The whistle blew, signaling for them to leave the floor. No-one moved.

"You're married?" Cal said, aghast.

"Not anymore," Ingrid said.

"Yes, anymore," Lars said.

"We're separated," Ingrid explained.

"For no good reason," Lars said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cal demanded.

"Why would she tell you when she won't even tell me why we're supposed to be separated?" Lars said indignantly.

"It didn't seem important," Ingrid said.

"Oh, I guess your husband isn't important," Lars said.

"Soon to be ex-husband," Ingrid snapped.

Still swaying, Rose leaned toward Cal. "Maybe you should leave this alone," she suggested quietly. Jack nodded.

"I at least want an explanation," Cal said.

"Who are you?" Lars demanded.

"I'm her dance partner!" Cal cried.

Lars stepped between them. "You mean you were."

"Hey!" Ingrid protested. "You can't come in here like some Viking warlord and start telling people what to do."

"He _is_ a Viking," Rose said.

"I didn't know you liked Vikings so much," Jack said.

"How long has this been going on?" Lars asked.

"I just realized how much I like Vikings," Rose said, earning herself a puzzled look.

Ignoring her, Lars said, "Were we still together when it started?"

"We just met today!" Cal exclaimed.

"I wasn't asking _you_!" Lars snapped.

Just then the referee hurried up to them furiously blowing the whistle. "I must ask you to leave the floor," she said. They ignored her. By now all the other couples had gathered to watch. A few kept moving but most stopped. Whistles blew from the sidelines and went unheeded.

"This is a private matter," Ingrid said.

"But you _must leave the floor_ ," the referee said.

"No, we can discuss it here," Lars insisted. "Let your lover be part of it too."

"I'm not her lover," Cal said.

"He's not my lover," Ingrid agreed.

Cal shot her a hurt look. "I could've been."

"You must leave the floor!" the referee yelled, startling them all.

…

Fabrizo watched through the window, keeping an eye out for Audrey. She paced the now-empty floor, glaring at nothing in particular. Ingrid and Lars stood on the side-lines, hand in hand, all quarrels forgotten. Cal sat in one of the chairs, elbows on his knees. He watched them dejectedly.

A handful of the final couples watched as Jack and Rose swept onto the stage and claimed the trophy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Camping?" Cal said. "Why are we going camping?" He made a face. "Why would anyone choose to sleep outside on the ground when they have a perfectly good house and bed?"

"Some people enjoy it," Rose said. "It's fun."

"And we never invited you," Jack pointed out. "This is supposed to be a trip for me and Rose."

"You don't want us to go?" Fabrizo said. He set his gear down wth a clunk. "Why not?"

"We want to be alone," Jack said.

"You can be alone at home," Fabrizo said. "And anything can happen out there. What if you get eaten by a bear?"

"I doubt we'll even see a bear," Rose replied.

"What about a ghost?" Cal said. They all looked at him. "It could happen," he said.

"You believe in ghosts?" Jack said.

"I've learned there are a lot of forces at work in this world," Cal said. "Haven't you?"

None of them could argue with that. They were living proof he was right. "I'll bring a video camera," Fabrizo declared. "Maybe two, and if anything happens we'll have it on tape. We can send it to Unsolved Mysteries."

"Do you think they'd let us play ourselves in the re-enactment?" Cal asked. "The actors they get never look right."

"No, they look better," Rose said.

"Who looks better than us?" Cal said.

"I think we're a pretty attractive group," Jack agreed. "We don't have anything to worry about. Not that we'll be on the show because nothing's gonna happen."

"We need to worry about ghosts," Fabrizo said. "And witches."

"Whare exactly are we going?" Cal said.

"Burkittsville, Maryland," Rose said. An uneasy look passed over her face. "I think I do remember a story about a witch out there."

"It's just a story," Jack said confidently. "We'll be fine."

"Maybe I'll get us a satellite phone too," Fabrizo said.

They already had everything they needed, aside from the electronic equipment Fabrizo insisted they take. They owned one video camera, which Rose retrieved from the bedroom she and Jack shared, earning them both raised eyebrows and knowing smirks. "It's not for that," she insisted.

"Then where's the tape?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, what'd you use it for?" Fabrizo said.

"None of your business," Jack said.

Cal and Fabrizo exchanged glances. "Right," they said in unison.

Rose scowled at them. "Keep this up, and you're staying home."

"Or we might just leave you out in the woods," Jack said.

They stopped at an electronics store on the way to the airport, and Fabrizo spent over $1,000 on

equipment he promised would not only keep them alive, but also, would briliantly capture any and all supernatural happenings. They each had a Polaroid camera, heavy duty flashlights, an audio recorder, extra batteries, walkie talkies, and high-tech compasses. They had a high-end video camera. "Top of the line," the salesman promised. It came complete with its own light and extra battery pack. There were two satellite phones. "Just in case," Fabrizo said.

"Just in case what?" Jack asked.

"We're not making a documentary," Rose said.

"Not yet," Fabrizo said.

The five hour plane ride was uneventful, and before they knew it they were piling into a rental car and heading for the woods. Rose drove, and Jack read the map. Fabrizo held the camera, determined to film everything.

"Take a left up ahead," Jack instructed.

"How soon is that, exactly?" Rose asked.

"Looks like it's about two miles," Jack said. Fabrizo leaned over the seat and pushed the camera at Jack. "Would you get that thing outta my face?" Jack said. "We're just in the car. Nothing's happening."

"I need a close-up," Fabrizo replied.

"Use the zoom," Rose said.

"This will be a riveting film," Cal said. "One that will sure to break box office records and be analyzed for years to come."

"Just wait," Fabrizo said. "You'll see."

They left the car on the side of the road and set off into the woods. "We have plenty of time to find a campsite before dark," Jack said. "We can explore a little."

"What's there to explore?" Cal said. "Trees. Rocks. Dirt. And more of the same in every direction."

"You didn't have to come," Rose reminded him.

"Nature's interesting," Jack said. "It's nice just to be out here breathing the fresh air."

"And that's exactly what you and Rose were planning to do out here," Cal said dryly.

"There's some interesting things on the map," Rose said, ignoring his comment. "What about this spot called Coffin Rock?"

"That sounds perfect, exactly like a site for ghostly happenings," Fabrizo said. "Let's go."

"Why are we seeking out ghosts?" Cal said. "Do we really want to play with dark forces?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Fabrizo said

"Plenty can happen," Cal said.

"We're immortal," Fabrizo said.

"Not scares, are you?" Jack teased.

"I'm cautious," Cal replied. "What's wrong with not wanting to be terrorized by ghosts, and in the middle of the woods at that?"

"Nothing," Rose said diplomatically. "I'm sure there aren't any ghosts or any other creepy things out here. We'll be fine. This is all in fun."

"I wish I shared your confidence," Cal said.

The trail to Coffin Rock took them deep into the woods. The scenery was beautiful, but a strong sense of foreboding accompanied them. Rose didn't know if it came from the growing darkness or Fabrizo's attempts to narrate their hike in a creepy voice. "They didn't know what horrors awaited them," he said. "Nothing could have prepared them for what they encountered that night."

"Shouldn't you be saying we and us instead of they?" Jack said. "You're part of the group too."

"I'm trying to maintain objectivity," Fabrizo replied.

"I don't think that's possible," Rose said.

"I don't think we should be here," Cal said. The sun appeared to be sinking faster than usual, and the woods were taking on a decidedly ominious air. The temperature was dropping too. His stomach growled.

"Nothing's out there," Jack said reassuringly. "It's just stories. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"What stories?" Fabrizo said.

"No," Cal and Rose said in unison.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"No, you mentioned stories," Fabrizo argued. "What kind of stories?" He switched back to the spooky voice. "Ghost stories?"

"I'd rather not hear them, thanks," Cal said.

"Come on," Fabrizo pleaded. "I did some research before we left, and it's pretty interesting stuff, but I need someone to tell them for the film."

"What do you mean?" Cal said. "Interesting as in we all get driven crazy out here, or interesting as in we have something to laugh about later?"

"The first one. Definitely," Jack said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Cal said warily.

Rose shivered. She looked into the dark woods. "What if something really is out there?"

"Nothing is out there," Jack insisted. He put his arm around her. "We have food and camping supplies, a map and compasses. We even have satellite phones. We're gonna be fine. This is just a fun weekend."

"What if it isn't?" Cal said.

"My documentary's counting on it," Fabrizo said.

"Would you stop that?" Jack said angrily. "You're scaring people. There are no ghosts. No witches." He gave Rose a squeeze. "Nothing to be afraid of, Petal. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's great for her," Cal said. "But what about the rest of us? Who will protect me?"

"I'll protect you too, if it comes to that," Jack said, sighing. "Now, let's just stop this and find that rock place so we can make camp, alright?"

It was fully dark by the time they reached Coffin Rock. The light from the moon and Fabrizo's camera guided them. "Spooky," Fabrizo said. Jack shot him a look. "Well, it is," Fabrizo said.

"It's not so bad," Rose said.

Setting up camp didn't take long. Soon there was a fire going, and sausages were roasting.

"Maybe this will be fun after all," Cal said. "It's certainly peaceful out here."

"I like being able to see the stars," Rose said, leaning closer to Jack. He kissed her temple. "I'll show them to you up close," he whispered.

"Oh, will you?" she said.

"Could you guys not?" Fabrizo said.

"This was supposed to be our weekend alone," Jack reminded him.

"You were really going to come all this way just for that?" Cal said. "Why? You have your own room at home."

"And a bathtub," Fabrizo added. They all looked at him. He shrugged. "Just saying. You do."

"Not just for that," Rose said.

"Let's hear those stories," Fabrizo said, focusing the camera on Jack. "The documentary needs them."

"I'm not scaring everyone again," Jack said.

"It's alright, Jack," Rose said. "I'd like to hear them."

"Fine," Cal said reluctantly. "Tell them."

"And that's how the Blair Witch legends go," Jack concluded. "But they're just stories."

"You know, it's been said people like us are just stories," Fabrizo said. "It could all be real."

"Shut up with that," Jack said. "None of it's real. Just because we are-" A strong gust of wind swept through the camp, extinguishing the fire.

"See? We shouldn't be here!" Cal exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Rose grabbed Jack, who held her close. "It's just wind," he said. "That happens."

"I'm glad the camera was on," Fabrizo said.

"Shut up with that," Jack snapped.

"Who's afraid now?" Cal said.

"Let's just go to bed," Rose suggested.

"Don't be scared, Rose," Jack said. "I've got you."

"I'm not," she said. "I'd just rather be in the tent now."

They ducked into their tents and zipped them up. Cal kept his flashlight on as he fell asleep. Fabrizo turned the camera off but left the audio recorder on. Maybe it would catch something. He wasn't entirely sure there was anything to catch, but he figured it was better to be prepared. The documentary started as a joke, but he hoped they did find something.

Jack and Rose curled up in each other's arms, partly to keep warm and partly for comfort. "You're not really afraid, are you?" Jack asked. "Because we're safe. I promise. I'll keep you safe, Rose."

"It spooked me a little when you told those stories, and the fire just went out like that," Rose said. "But I'm fine."

"If we'd come alone we wouldn't have this problem."

"It's kind of nice to have them here," she said. "The spookiness almost makes it more fun, don't you think? We'll go on nice, relaxing trip, just the two of us, soon."

All fears were allayed when they woke up to find the campsite still intact and everyone accounted for. "Something'll happen today," Fabrizo predicted. He turned on the camera. "Smile!" he yelled, whirling toward Cal.

Cal glared at him. "Get that thing out of my face."

"None of us look great right now," Rose said. "It's nothing to get upset about. Camping does that to you."

"He's not selling this footage of me," Cal said. "Can't we wash in that creek over there?"

"Sure," Jack said. "But-" Cal was already racing to the water's edge. He plunged his hands in as Jack called out, "It's too cold!"

Cal let out a yell of pain and shock. He staggered backwards, swearing. "Why didn't you warn me?" he demanded. "I'll have frost bite now!"

"I tried to warn you," Jack said. "You weren't listening."

"Try harder next time!"

"It was three seconds," Jack said. "Believe me, you'll be fine. I was in colder water for at least-"

"Must we hear this story again?" Cal said, rolling his eyes. "It's always, look how much worse it was for me. Well, I don't care. This is about me!"

Fabrizo circled them with the camera, eagerly filming every second of the fight as it unfolded. "Was it just an old rivarly flaring up again?" he narrated in a low voice. "Or was it something more sinister?"

"Stop it!" Rose ordered. "All of you. This is not what we came out here for."

"I just-" Cal began.

"He-" Jack said.

"No," Rose said firmly. "I don't want to hear any more of this, and you-" She turned to Fabrizo. "If you can't play nicely with that camera, I'm taking it and throwing it in the water.

Understand?"

Fabrizo nodded. "Yes."

She sighed. "Why do you always make me do this? Do you think I like this role? I don't. I'm so tired of trying to make you understand that." She walked out to the edge of the rock and sat down, leaving them in silence.

"That was bad," Fabrizo said.

"You think?" Jack said.

"I hate when Rose is upset," Cal said.

"Hey." Rose looked up as Jack sat down next to her. Their feet dangled over the water. "We packed everything and made some breakfast. You hungry?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I'm sorry, Rose. We don' do that again. We were acting like morons. It's not fair to make you play referee all the time," he said.

"No, it isn't."

Jack moved closer. "Please, forgive us? You were having a good time up until now."

"I just needed to be alone for a minute."

"You wanna chase some ghosts?" he asked. "Fabrizo says he knows where we can find some creepy things."

Rose smiled reluctantly. "That sounds fun. What kind of creepy things?"

"How much further?" Jack asked.

"Just a little further," Fabrizo said.

"You told us that half an hour ago," Cal grumbled.

"And it was true then," Fabrizo replied. "It'll be worth it when we get there, I swear."

"How do you know?" Cal said. "You've never been there."

"I read the stories," Fabrizo said.

"There are more stories?" Rose said, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah," Fabrizo answered. "Back in-" A look from Jack silenced him. "Uh, I don't remember," he said. "But it should look cool."

"I can handle the stories, Jack," Rose said.

"I know," Jack said. "I was thinking about Cal. He's the one who slept with a light on."

"The woods are a dangerous place," Cal said.

"Especially haunted woods," Rose said eerily.

"You were scared too," Cal reminded her.

"Maybe a little, last night," Rose conceded. "It seems silly now, with the sun up, doesn't it?"

Cal cast a wary look around. "I guess."

"There it is! The cemetery!" Fabrizo called excitedly. They hurried forward. It was less of a cemetery and more of a peculiarly decorated clearing. Stick figures hung from the trees, and piles of rocks were all around.

"What is this place?" Jack said. "It's not a cemetery."

"It's creepy," Rose said. "You were right about that." She stayed closed to him as they explored.

Cal wasn't far behind. "I don't like it," he said. "Something's not right."

Fabrizo walked slowly, capturing everything on video. "Who do you think did this?"

"Maybe it was the witch," Rose joked.

"Don't say that," Cal said.

"You don't really believe in it, do you?" Jack said.

"We can't be too careful," Cal said.

"Maybe he's right," Rose said. "If there is something out here we shouldn't antagonize it."

"Wouldn't it be great if a ghost came after us?" Fabrizo said.

They set up camp near the cemetery. Cal wanted to find another spot, but he as outvoted. "I've

done enough walking today," Rose said. She rubbed her burning eyes. It was the wrong time of year for pollen, but something was upsetting them.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."

"I'll get a fire going," Jack offered. "Warm us up, and we can eat."

Fabrizo set the camera on a log so it could record them as they sat around the fire. Jack poured hot chocolate into cups for each of them. They were silent as they drank, luxuriating in the warmth of the cups in their chilled hands and the flavor on their tongues.

"Today was fun," Rose said.

"I liked the hiking," Jack agreed. "Beautiful country out here. That cemetery place is weird, though."

"I thought it was great," Fabrizo said.

"It wasn't great," Cal said.

"Just because you're scared-"

"Cautious," Cal corrected. "And it wasn't a cemetery. It was bizarre, yes, but not worth walking ten miles for."

"I think it was more like six," Rose said.

Cal shot her a pained look. "Really, Rose?"

"Sorry," she said. "Carry on."

"One more day, and we'll head back," Jack said. "So, you don't hafta worry about hiking for much longer."

"We have to walk all the way back in one day?" Cal said. "Are you crazy?"

"I never said we'd do the whole trip in one day," Jack replied. "We're not trying to win a race."

"If the witch lets us out," Fabrizo said ominously.

"That's not funny," Rose said. "Cal's right. What if there really is something out there?" She said what if, but more and more she believed a presence was watching them. It was just easier to hide behind Cal's fear.

"You think so?" Fabrizo said.

"I'm not afraid," Rose said. "But like he said, we all know there are forces in this world we can't explain. Things more powerful than us. There's no reason to play with them."

"I really do want to catch something on tape," Fabrizo said. "It'd be cool, you know?"

"You mean something besides us never aging?" Jack joked. They all laughed. "You should write another book, Rose," he added. "People should know about our adventures."

"I've thought about it," Rose said.

"What's happening with the movie?" Fabrizo asked.

"It's going to be a disaster," Cal predicted. "Did you read the last article about it? Who are they kidding with that cast?"

"You're just mad they cast a B-actor to play you," Jack said. "I like mine."

"Mine isn't bad either," Rose said "If she can do the accent."

"They probably cut all my scenes and made me a background character," Fabrizo said. "They didn't even get a real Italian guy, and the whole story's about you three."

"We knew they'd do that," Cal said. "They cut out all my background scenes, remember? If it's all about anyone, it's them."

"Haven't we already talked about this?" Jack said. "We all know we'll go see it when it comes out anyway, and we're not turning down the money from it so things can't be too terrible."

"Yeah, I'll probably watch it," Cal admitted. Fabrizo nodded his agreement.

"Maybe I'll write a sequel," Rose mused. "It can be discovered or something since the original is so old."

"Without me in it?" Jack said. "Rose, I'm hurt."

"I can't bring you back to life, can I?"

"I guess not," Jack said. "You could change it so I didn't really die, though. It was some kind of mistake."

She gave him a dubious look. "Who would believe that?"

"You could have her end up with me," Cal suggested.

"No-one would believe that," Jack said.

They went to bed that night in good spirits. The woods were quiet, and they believed anything lurking in the darkness had no interest in them. They were wrong, as Rose discovered when she woke up the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Stick figures hung from the trees. Piles of rocks circled each tent. Rose looked around, taking it all in. None of it seemed real at first; it couldn't be real. "Jack?" she called.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come out here," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, climbing out of the tent. "Did-" His words evaporated as she saw the macabre decorations. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I woke up, and it was like this."

"Who could've done it?" he said. He touched one of the stick figures. "Wouldn't we have heard?"

"Don't touch it!" Rose cried.

"Rose, it's just-"

"No, there's something not right about this," she insisted. "Jack, don't touch any of it."

"I won't," he said. "Have you seen Cal and Fabrizo?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Let's find out if they heard anything."

Fabrizo was still asleep, but he jumped up when he saw what happened. He slowly walked the camp, filming every inch of it. "Who would do this?" he said.

"That's what we'd like to know," Jack said. "Careful. Don't touch 'em."

Rose turned away from Cal's tent, eyes wide. "Jack, he's gone."

"What?"

"Cal's gone," she said.

"Gone?" Fabrizo echoed. "What do you mean?"

"He isn't here!" Rose cried. "His tent is empty. His things are here, but he isn't."

"He didn't just vanish," Jack said. "We have to think about this rationally."

"Maybe he did," Fabrizo said. "Someone or something did all this without us noticing. Maybe whatever it was took him."

Rose moved closer to Jack. Her hand trembled in his. "Jack, what if he's right?"

"He's not," Jack said. "Don't talk like that anymore," he ordered Fabrizo. "Something weird happened last night, but there's nothing to be afraid of. No-one took Cal. He probably got lost."

"I don't know why I'm so afraid," Rose said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"There's weird stuff happening," Jack said. "And after all those ghost stories yesterday? We're all a little jumpy, but we don't hafta be. Nothing's gonna hurt us."

"Nothing _can_ hurt us," Fabrizo said.

"I told you to stop," Jack said. "What we need to do now is find Cal. Is his walkie-talkie still in the tent?"

"No, it's gone," Rose said. "That and his shoes."

"See, he walked away on his own," Jack said. "He's probably out there somewhere, lost and pissed off because the woods aren't a golf course with a roving bartender."

"I'm a little upset about that right now," Rose said. She laughed weakly. "Do you really think we'll find him?"

"Sure we will," Fabrizo said. "And the entire journey, the joyful family reunion, will be part of my film."

"That's comforting," Jack said drily.

"And if we're wrong, the tapes will document out disappearance," Fabrizo said.

…..

Cal couldn't catch up with the voices. He'd been trying for a few hours, and the faster he walked, the faster they walked. Whoever they were. He heard two men and a woman. They sounded young, scared, hysterical even. Once he thought he heard crying. It occurred to him that it might all be his imagination, but Cal refused to believe that. Someone else was out there, and he was determined to find out who.

He heard them decorating the camp, but by the time he was dressed, they'd gone. He followed their footsteps, not thinking about how far into the woods they were taking him. All that mattered was finding these people. He would march them back into camp and prove there weren't any ghosts and he wasn't afraid. He'd show Fabrizo, with his camera, and Jack with his little quips. Just as soon as he caught up with whoever this was.

…..

"Are you sure we should pack up the tents?" Rose asked. "What if Cal comes back? He'll think we left him."

"What if we need them?" Fabrizo said.

"Surely we won't be gone that long," Rose said.

"We might be," Jack said.

"So, you don't think we'll find him before nightfall?" Rose said.

"We don't know how far he's gone," Jack replied. "I want to find him soon, but if we don't…." He looked at the ground. "I don't wanna lie to you, Rose."

"Then don't."

"I don't think we're in danger," Jack said. "But something put all this out here, and we don't know who or why. I don't like that."

"None of us do," Rose said.

"I just hope we find Cal quickly, and maybe he'll be able to tell us what happened," Jack said.

Fabrizo circled them with his camera. "Hope was fading; spirits were flagging," he narrated. "But still they set out in search of their lost friend. What horrors awaited them?"

"I know what horrors await you if you don't stop," Jack said. He put his hand over the lens. "This isn't the time for movie-making."

"Sure it is," Fabrizo argued. "Everything's happening now. What kind of film will we have if we don't catch all the action?"

"Put the camera down and help us pack up," Jack said. "You can film our exciting walk later."

….

Cal's head hurt; his mouth was dry. He was sure he was on the verge of dehydration. His canteen was empty. Why hadn't he checked before leaving? He'd just slung it over his shoulder and ran off. He hadn't thought to bring any food either. He still heard the voices, but now he cared more about eating than he did about catching the phantom decorators.

Every spot looked the same. It was just trees and more trees, with some rocks thrown in. A squirrel ran down a tree trunk and looked at him. Cal locked eyes with it. Maybe if he moved quickly, he could catch it. Jack knew how to start fires without matches. Cal had seen him do it. It couldn't be that hard.

Every muscle in Cal's body tensed. He let out a breath and leapt forward, reaching for the squirrel. It skittered away before he even got close.

"Damn!" he hissed, his hand closing around empty air. Alert now for movement, Cal looked around. If there was another squirrel nearby, he'd catch it.

….

"They didn't know which way to turn," Fabrizo narrated. "They chose a direction on instinct and set out. The forest loomed around them, dark and mysterious, ready to lower their number again."

"We're following a trail," Rose reminded him.

"I thought you were afraid," Fabrizo said.

"I'm feeling better now."

"You gotta be afraid," Fabrizo argued. "The film doesn't work if we're all fine. What kind of story is that? Jack, tell her!"

"What, tell her to be scared?" Jack said. "I'm not gonna do that. Sorry."

"Well, can't one of you pretend? It's film. Just act," Fabrizo said.

"I thought you were making a documentary," Rose said. "It won't very well be a documentary if we're acting, will it?"

"Then I'll call it a drama based in reality," Fabrizo replied. "Audiences'll love it. They won't know which parts are real and which aren't. It'll be….reality TV!"

"No-one would watch that," Jack said. "Why are you so into this move anyway?"

"I don't know," Fabrizo said. "I just really wanna do it. I don't much, you know."

"Sure you do," Rose said. "You have your video games."

"That's not really an accomplishment," Fabrizo said.

"Alright," she said. "Well, you keep the yard nice. I certainly appreciate that. Oh, and you know how to fix the kitchen sink. No-one else can."

"I can fix it," Jack said.

Rose patted his hand. "Sure you can, sweetie."

"Really, I can," Jack insisted. "I fixed it last time, remember?"

"Actually, you made it worse," Fabrizo said. " _I_ fixed it. We just didn't tell you."

"I don't know how to fix it?" Jack said, frowning. "I made it worse?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you did," Rose said. "It was sweet of you to try, though." She kissed his cheek. "And you've fixed other things."

"I thought we were talking about me?" Fabrizo said. "This was supposed to be _my_ cheering up."

"What else can't I do?" Jack wondered, not hearing him.

"Right. Sorry," Rose said. "You know how to meet women. Not everyone can do that."

"I _can_ do that!" Jack cried.

Rose gave him a look. "Is that a skill you need?"

"No, of course not," Jack said quickly. "I have you."

"Hhmm," was all she said in reply.

…..

At first Cal thought he was hallucinating. Or somehow he'd come back around to their campsite. But as he got closer he saw there was only one tent, instead of three. The same odd decorations were present, though. He pulled a stick figure from a tree. "What are these?" He was too curious to be afraid. Cal looked down at the rock piles. Whatever their purpose, they weren't random. Someone had taken the trouble to gather smooth, round stones.

Hearing footsteps, he turned and found himself facing a camera. Only, it wasn't Fabrizo holding it. A dark-haired girl peered at him from behind the lens. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Who am I?" Cal said. "Who are _you_?"

"Are you with the producers?" she asked.

"What producers?"

"Of the movie," she said, as if that were obvious. "Did they send you to check up on us?"

"No."

"So, are you part of it? Like, are you here to scare us or something?" she said. "We're almost done. We filmed all the stuff with Josh disappearing yesterday."

"Josh?" Cal repeated dumbly.

"If you wanna pretend you don't know, that's fine," she said. 'It's probably better. Most of the scares have come outta nowhere anyway."

"Right," Cal said. "Exactly."

"I can't figure out what you're supposed to be," she said. "You can't be Rustin Parr. You're not old enough, and you're too good looking."

Cal grinned rakishly. "Am I?"

Before she could respond a man hurried up to them. "Hey, Heather," he said breathlessly. "We need to get goin." He stepped back when he saw Cal. "Who're you?"

"He's part of the movie," Heather said. "But he won't tell us must else. He's one of the scares."

The man regarded Cal dubiously. " _He's_ supposed to scare us? How?"

"I have ways," Cal said indignantly.

"But none of the legends are about a middle aged guy," he pointed out. "What's he supposed to be exactly?"

" _Middle-aged_?" Cal exclaimed. "I'm 30! That's hardly middle-aged. Maybe in another time it was, but not anymore."

They both stared at him. "Right," Heather said. "Well, it was nice, uh, encountering you, I guess. We need to go now."

"Good luck scaring us," Mike said.

"You'll see," Cal replied darkly.

….

"Do you think we could stop and eat?" Rose asked. "We've been walking for hours."

"Yeah, sure," Jack said.

"Good. My arms are killing me," Fabrizo said.

"You can put the camera down whenever you want," Jack said. "No-one's making you carry it like that. You have a case with a shoulder strap."

"But then we couldn't have a documentary."

"We don't have one now," Jack replied.

"Not yet," Fabrizo said.

Jack threw up his hands. "Whatever. I give up."

"Leave it alone, Jack," Rose said. "If he wants to waste tapes, let him."

They were finishing lunch when Cal crashed through the bushes. "There you are!" he cried.

"Here we are," Rose said. "We aren't the ones who disappeared this morning."

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Fabrizo said. He thrust the camera at Cal. " _Do_ you?"

"Fabrizo, stop," Jack said.

"This is a dramatic moment in the film!" Fabrizo argued. "It's pivotal. We can't waste it."

"Is there more?" Cal asked, sitting down.

"There's another sandwich," Rose said. "Jack didn't eat his third."

"I was gonna," Jack said.

"Were you really?" Rose said.

'Maybe not," he admitted.

"Trying to deny me sustenance?" Cal said. "Don't hold back. Let me know how you really feel."

"I'm kinda mad at you for taking off like that," Jack said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to find the people who so kindly decorated our camp," Cal said.

"You saw them?" Fabrizo said.

"I heard them."

"Well, did you find them?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so," Cal said.

"What do you mean?" Jack said.

Fabrizo zoomed in one Cal's face. "He found someone or...something," he narrated. "But what was it? What vile creature did he follow into the woods? Was it-"

"Fabrizo, let him tell the story," Rose said.

"Sorry."

"I found two kids. Actually," Cal said, looking over at Rose. "They were probably older than you. They had the nerve to call _me_ middle-aged. The brats."

"How dare they," Jack said with mock indignation.

"Spooky," Fabrizo said.

"What else happened?" Rose said.

"They're making a movie," Cal said. "They thought I was involved somehow. They seemed to think I was supposed to scare them."

"Scare them?" Rose said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the movie," Cal replied. "I don't think it's a documentary, but it was like they were filming it themselves. They had a camera."

"That's odd," Rose said.

"Do you think they could've been ghosts?" Fabrizo said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ghosts with video cameras?"

"It could happen."

"They were alive," Cal said.

"Do you think they had something to do with the decorations?" Rose said.

'They didn't seem upset by the ones hanging all around their camp," Cal said. "Those things are probably part of the movie."

"And we got them by mistake," Jack said. He thought for a moment. "Fabrizo, you want to get some ghost footage for your movie, right?"

Fabrizo nodded eagerly. "You know it."

"Jack, what are you thinking?" Rose said.

"They wanna be scared," Jack said. "Let's scare them."

….

With Jack leading the way the camp was easy to find. "They left a trail," he said. "Probably so they don't get lost."

"Our intrepid woodsman," Cal said.

"You won't take that tone when he gets us out of here," Rose said.

"The two filmmaking parties had been unaware of each other until now," Fabrizo narrated. "Only a chance meeting alerted us to their presence. What were they doing out here? Were they perhaps chasing the same hellish creatures as us?"

"They already found one when they found Cal," Jack quipped.

Cal shot him a look. "Very funny."

"Let's not do this," Rose said.

"What exactly _are_ we going to do?" Cal asked.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cal said.

"It's up to Rose," Jack replied. "She knows more about setting up booby traps than I do."

"I read one book," she said.

"But you have an idea, right?" Jack said.

"Maybe."

The set-up was simple. It had to be, given the limited time and supplies. Fabrizo was going to film as much as possible. They used branches to block off escape routes. "If this goes right," Rose predicted. "They'll come straight through here."

She would be at the camp. Cal and Jack would be waiting along the path. They waited until the fire had gone out before they made their move. Rose approached the tent as Fabrizo turned on the tape recorder. Whispers filled the air. He placed it on a tree branch and stepped out of the way.

Rose took a fork and began scratching the tent, starting at the back. It didn't take long for the inhabitants to react. She heard them moving around, followed by muffled voices.

"What's that?" Heather said.

"I don't know. It's probably them."

"You think it's that guy?" she said.

"Maybe."

"Look!" Heather cried. The tent was unzipping from the outside. She grabbed the camera and turned it on. "Let's go."

"Do you hear that?" Mike said.

"Hear what?"

"Those voices."

They stood in the middle of the camp, shining their lights in all directions. "I definitely heard something," Mike said.

"Do you think it's Josh?"

"Does it sound like him? And why would he come back?" he asked.

Rose reached out of the darkness and stroked his arm. He jerked around, but she was hiding behind a log. "What the hell was that?" he screeched.

"What?"

"Something touched me," he said.

"They've never touched us," Heather said, looking around.

They looked at each other, and the movie suddenly blended with reality. None of it was real. Or was it? They weren't so sure anymore. The whispers grew louder. They seemed to press in on them. They kept getting louder, until the voices were screaming. Rose grabbed Heath's ankle, and the shrieked. All at once they were running. There was only one way to go. It didn't make sense. And then more hands were reaching for them. Someone, or rather, something, was chasing them.

….

"You know, camping wasn't so bad," Cal said. The earl morning light gave the woods a soft glow. "It was almost fun."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Jack said.

"I can't believe we did that," Rose said. "Those kids'll be convinced something's really after them."

"It should be a good movie then," Fabrizo said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes," Rose said into the phone. "Of course. I'd love to." Jack watched her from the kitchen table, his drawing forgotten. "Next week?" she said. "I'm sure I can make it. Yes. Thank you." Turning around, she said, "You'll never guess what that was about."

"Who was it?"

"Remember the movie?" she said. "That was one of the producers. Apparently, they want me to come to the set for a few days and act as a sort of technical advisor since I have the rights to the book."

"And you were there," Jack said.

"Well, yes, but they don't know that. Can you imagine if we tried to tell them?"

"I didn't really die," he said. "I'm fine. It was all to make the novel more compelling. Yeah, I guess they wouldn't go for it. Though maybe they'd be open to a new ending for the movie."

"Jack, be serious," she said. "The fact that we haven't aged in over 80 years will be harder for them to accept."

"There's that too. So, you're going?"

"Yes, I'd like to see what they're doing. I doubt I can change anything, if it's wrong," Rose said. "But it's our lives. We should all go."

"Where're we going?" Fabrizo asked. He hopped onto the counter and grabbed an apple from the bowl. "Somewhere fun, I hope."

"We're going to check out the movie set," Jack said. "And maybe Rose can get them to write a better ending."

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Jack."

"I am," he said.

"The move set?" Fabrizo said. "Really?"

"I've been offered a job as a technical advisor," Rose explained. "I thought we all may as well go."

"Cal won't want to," Fabrizo said.

"He won't?" Rose said. "He was so excited about the movie before. He's the reason we auditioned."

"They didn't cast him," Jack reminded her.

"It's rude to talk about people when they're not around," Cal said, as he came in.

"We're just discussing a visit to the movie set," Rose said. "Wouldn't you like to go?"

Cal made a face. "I'd rather now."

"But it'll be fun," Fabrizo said.

"Fun?" Cal said. "Seeing how they plan to defame my character up close? I don't think so."

"Your character isn't being defamed," Jack said. "There's nothing in that book you didn't actually do. Rose told the truth."

" _She_ may have, but they won't," Cal replied. "And Rose also killed you." Jack resumed drawing, head down. "They cut out all of my backstory," Cal went on. "All of my depth. In their hands I am nothing more than a one-dimensional, cheap villain."

"It's a movie, not an in-depth biography," Fabrizo argued. "Everyone's a bit one-dimensional in summer blockbuster."

"They cut out all your lines too, remember?" Cal said. "You're just an sidekick now."

"I still want to see the set," Fabrizo said.

"You have to come," Rose said. "It won't be same without you."

"I'm not going," Cal declared.

Three days later he was on the plane with them. "I don't see why I have to be here," Cal said. "Someone should be home, watching the house."

"We have an alarm system," Jack said. "And enough money to replace everything."

"What about our antiques?" Cal argued.

"Just have a drink and enjoy the trip," Jack said.

"You only say that because you're the hero," Cal said. "Don't think they won't ruin your character too."

"I'm not worried," Jack said.

"You should be. I'll bet by the time they're through you won't even have an arc of your own anymore."

"It's not _me_ ," Jack said, exasperated. "It's a made-up version of me. I can live with that."

"It's just not fair," Cal said.

…

A representative from the studio met them at the airport. "I'm Marla," a tall, blonde woman said. She shook Rose's hand vigorously. "We're so excited to have you here."

"It's great to be here," Rose said.

"And this must be?" Marla said, turning to Jack.

"My husband, Jack," Rose replied. "And our friends, Fabrizo and—"

"Cousin, actually," Cal said. He stepped forward. "Drake."

Jack and Fabrizo exchanged glances. "Drake?" They mouthed. Where had _that_ come from? Most of the time they used their own names or slight variations on them. Of course, there wasn't much to be done with a name like Caledon. They often teased him about it.

"Well, shall we get going?" Marla said. They followed her outside to find two waiting town cars. "I'm afraid we won't all fit in one car," she added.

"That's fine," Rose said. She and Jack ended up in the first car, Cal, Marla, and Fabrizo in the second.

"What's with the name change?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Rose said.

"He didn't tell you he was gonna do it?"

"He told me nothing," she said. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"He's more upset about the movie than I thought. He wouldn't stop talking about it on the plane."

"Maybe we shouldn't have made him come," she said.

"No, he needs to get over it," Jack said. "No-one knows it's about us. They think it's made up. The _real_ us died years ago, and everyone's forgotten about them."

"How cheerful you are," Rose said. "Drake will love hearing that."

"You know what I mean. At least he's been kinda remembered. He's in some of the books."

"So am I," she said. "They're less than flattering accounts." She leaned against him. "I wrote this to tell the truth, in whatever way I could."

"You did, Rose." He kissed her. "And we know what happened."

….

The set was overwhelming. There were people everywhere they turned. No-one was standing still. People rushed past, phones in hand, walkie-talkies at their ear, pulling wardrobe carts, carrying tools and trays of food.

"Oh." Rose gasped as a rack of dresses swept past her. "Those were mine."

"But it's not really us," Cal said mockingly.

"Leave her alone," Jack said.

"I know they weren't mine," Rose said. "They just look like mine. Still, seeing them again…"

"I know how you feel," Jack said.

"Where are we supposed to be?" Fabrizo asked.

"I'm not sure," Rose said. "Where did Marla go?"

They looked around, but their guide had disappeared. "Let's explore then," Fabrizo suggested.

"Why bother?" Cal said.

"Oh, come on," Rose said, grabbing his hand. "You're here. You may as well enjoy it." He was too started by her gesture to respond. They set off, Rose in the middle, one hand in Jack's, the other in Cal's. Fabrizo was left with no-one, but he didn't mind. He smiled at an extra. There was no shortage of pretty women on the set.

….

"Wardrobe Department," Jack read.

"Let's go in there," Cal suggested.

"Do you think they'd notice if we took something?" Rose asked. "Something small?"

Jack gave her a look. "You want to steal?"

"I'm just curious," she replied nonchalantly.

There were racks with each of their names on them. "It's weird," Jack said, touching a shirt. It was identical to one he'd worn on the ship. It even felt the same.

"What if we try something on?" Cal said. "To see what we looked like back then."

"We know what we looked like," Rose said. She took a dress from the rack. "But it couldn't hurt."

There was something hypnotic about the clothes. Putting them on was a silly idea, if not a downright bad one. The actors might come looking for them; the people who worked in wardrobe might notice they were gone. Putting on those clothes served no purpose, and yet, they each found a dressing room and changed.

….

"Rose?" Jack called.

"Jack?"

They stared at each other. He wore the same brown, corduroy pants and white flannel shirt, and she wore the chiffon dress from their last night on the ship. Her hair was loose. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Do you remember anything?"

"We were being chased, and then-" She blushed.

Color spread across his cheeks. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I remember that," he said.

"But that's it. There's nothing else."

"Something weird is happening," Jack said. He took her hand. "C'mon, let's see what we can find out."

The set was like a maze, full of strange things they'd never seen before. A few people gave them looks as they walked by, but no-one bothered them. In their costumes, the resemblance to the actors was even more striking. Telling them apart was difficult.

"I don't understand," Rose said. "We can't be on the ship anymore. How did we get here?"

They turned a corner and found themselves face to face with the Grand Staircase. "Are we sure we aren't on the ship?" Jack said. They moved closer. There was only a fraction of the room. No lights were on. "Or some piece of it?" he added. He knocked on the banister. It made a satisfying _clunk_. "Real wood," he said.

"It's exactly the same," she said. "But it can't be the real thing. A ship that size can't be taken apart and the pieces moved around."

"Maybe it's a model."

"What?" she said.

"Maybe this is a model," Jack said. "Maybe it's some kind of model they were using when they built the ship. That doesn't explain how we got here, but maybe we're in Ireland." He laughed, but it fell flat.

Rose offered a tepid smile. "That doesn't explain why we can't remember anything."

"Hey!" a voice called out. They turned toward a young woman with a headset; she was waving her arms. "You're supposed to be on Stage C!" she said impatiently. "What are you wearing? Those aren't the right costumes for this scene. Were the tags switched again?"

"Stage?" Jack said.

"Scene?" Rose said.

"Okay, I get it," she said. "You're doing this full Method. Total immersion. Great. Brando did that. Marilyn did it."

Jack and Rose looked at one another. "Brando?" she said. He shrugged. "Method?"

The woman kept talking as though she didn't hear them. "Right now you've gotta be get down to Stage C for rehearsal, the big dancing scene. Full dress. Full make-up. I'll let them know you're on your way." They just stared at her. "Go!" she hissed.

As confused as ever, they hurried through the nearest door.

…..

"I demand to know what is going on!" Cal yelled. The PAs stared at him. Some were startled by his outburst, but most were just confused. "Is he getting in character?" one of them asked. Another nodded. "Probably. You know what actors are like."

"I'm an actor," a third said.

"Me too," the first said.

Several indignant looks passed through the group. The most intrepid PA said, "Mr. Zane, I believe you're wanted on Stage A."

"What are you talking about?" Cal said. "And that is not my name."

"Right," the PA said. "You're in character. Mr-" He turned to the others. "What's his name again?"

"Hutchinson."

"No," another said. "It's Huntington."

"Hoover!"

"That was the president," Ben, the intrepid PA said.

Cal's incredulity grew. "Do you honestly mean to tell me you have _no idea_ who I am?" he thundered. "How did you even get your jobs? In all my life I've never seen a more incompetent, sloppily dressed group!"

They were all silent for a moment, and then, they burst into applause. "Well done," Ben said.

"Excellent performance."

"You'll be great in the movie," a third PA said.

Cal still didn't know what they were talking about, but he wasn't one to turn down praise. "Why thank you," he said, offering a little bow.

"But really, if you would get to Stage A now," Ben said. "They're ready for you."

"Where is this Stage A?" Cal asked.

"I'll show you," Ben said. "It isn't far."

"Where exactly are we?" Cal said. "This isn't any part of the ship I've ever heard about."

"We're on the set, sir."

"The set?" Cal said.

"Yes, sir," Ben said. "The set. Of the movie."

"Movie?" Cal echoed.

" _Titanic,_ " Ben said patiently. He eyed Cal with concern. Perhaps this was more than immersion in a character. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," Cal said.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…disoriented."

"I was a little confused, but I'm quite alright now," Cal replied. "You've been a great help." He reached into his pocket for a tip and was shocked to find it empty. Where had all his cash gone? "I've been robbed!" he exclaimed. "Somehow—"

"Sir?" Ben interrupted. "You never had any money in that pocket."

Cal stared at him. "What? Oh. Right," he said. "Where is this place I'm going?"

"Right through here."

Something bizarre was going on, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed. Or was it a conspiracy? Who would be capable of such a thing? And who would want to do it? He had enemies, that was true; enemies were the cost of doing business, but were any of them creative enough to pull _this_ off? And to what end?

…..

Only Fabrizo was unaffected. He stepped out of the dressing room and found himself alone. "Guys?" he called. "Where'd you go?" Shrugging, he went over to the full-length mirror. He grinned at his reflection. The clothes didn't match the ones he'd worn back then; these were much too new and stiff, but they still looked good on him.

"And I wouldn't have refused new clothes then," he said, putting on the cap that came with his costume. Whistling, he set off in search of the others.

…..

Jack and Rose stood in the middle of the Third Class common room, only it wasn't the Third Class common room. Whole pieces were missing, chunks of wall, tables, and benches. "This isn't right," Jack said.

Rose looked down at the dress she'd been given to change into. It was from the previous night's dinner. "None of this is right," she said. "We already lived this. We wore these clothes last night."

"Extras in place!" a voice called. People swarmed around them, dressed like Third Class passengers. "We're missing someone," the man said. "Where's-"

"Here!" A man who looked remarkably like Fabrizo ran up to them. "Sorry."

"Well, let's get started," the director said. "Finally."

"What are we supposed to do?" Rose asked, looking up at Jack for an answer.

"I guess we dance," he replied, offering his hand.

"That's not so bad."

"It could be worse." Jack grinned. "At least I'm with you."

The music began, and he pulled her close. It was like the same moment over again, only better. He wasn't so nervous now, and neither was she. It was safe to touch, safe to want to be together. Jack kissed her hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in its scent. She was warm and solid in his arms. She was _real_ ; she wasn't a dream; whatever else was happening around them, they were still the same.

"Cut!" the director yelled. They turned, startled by his voice. Without meaning to, they'd forgotten anyone could see them. "It looks good," he said. "But you aren't supposed to be that close yet. You can't kiss her now, remember?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack said uncertainly. "I guess I got lost in the moment." He made no move to let go of Rose.

"That's alright. I'd rather you be too close than too far apart. Let's do it again."

"How many times do you think we'll have to do this?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know," Jack replied.

….

Fabrizo spotted Cal across the room. "There you are!" he called, hurrying over to him. "I've been looking everywhere. Where'd you go?"

Cal frowned. "Who are you?" He held a glass of champagne in one hand and a prime rib sandwich in the other.

"What are you talking about?" Fabrizo said. "How'd you get lunch? I'm starving."

"My assistant brought this to me," Cal said coldly. "I imagine there's suitable fare for you somewhere."

"Joke's over, Cal. Where's Jack and Rose?"

Cal nearly choked on his sandwich. "You know them?"

"And so do you," Fabrizo said. "We've known each other for years. We live together?"

"I may not know everything that's going on," Cal said. "But I am certain that has and will never happen. Now, tell me what you know about them."

"They're our friends. You know this. What's with you? Did you three have a fight after you ditched me?" Fabrizo asked.

"The only fight I have is with _him_ for trying to carry off my fiancée."

"Your fiancée? She's his wife," Fabrizo said. His eyes widened. "But you don't know that. Cal, what year is it?"

"1912. And stop addressing me by my given name."

"And what's the last thing you remember?" Fabrizo asked.

"I hardly see what business that is of yours," Cal said. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Was it something on the ship?"

Cal narrowed his eyes. "You know about the ship?"

"I know you were on the _Titanic_ , the real one, and now you're here," Fabrizo said. "You're on a movie—a moving picture set that looks like the _Titanic_."

"Possibly."

"And no-one knows your name."

Ben appeared at Cal's side at that moment. "Mr. Zane-Ah, Mr. Hockley, you-" he began.

"I'm right," Fabrizo said. "You had to tell him your name."

"He does insist on calling me by another," Cal grudging admitted. "Can you make sense of this? Who would do such a thing to me?"

"I don't think it's about you."

"Of course it's about me," Cal snapped. "No-one would go to all this trouble for a—" His mouth twisted. "A lesser person."

Fabrizo took a deep, calming breath. "Look, do you want my help or not? I can find Jack and Rose on my own, and we'll figure a way outta this."

"I'm only agreeing to this because I want to find them as well," Cal said. "Don't presume any sort of equality between us."

Fabrizo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

…

The scene kept going on and on. The director kept yelling, "Cut" and giving them instructions. "Good," he said. "But a little more nervous, Kate."

"Kate?" Rose said.

"I think he means you," Jack said.

"Why would he call me that?"

"Total immersion. Method style," the director said. "I love it. Let's try this one more time."

Meanwhile the real actors were still in their trailers, with no idea shooting had begun. Thanks to the presence of Jack, Rose, and Cal, no-one had called them. The scene was in full swing when Cal and Fabrizo reached the set. Rose saw Cal over Jack's shoulder. She gasped. "Jack, he's here!"

"What?" Jack said. He turned. "Cal?"

Rose grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"Why should we run? I can handle him," Jack insisted. But she was already pulling him away.

"Stop them!" Cal yelled.

The rest of the cast and crew watched, dumbfounded by the impromptu scene unfolding. "Stop them!" Cal yelled again, as he hurtled toward them. Fabrizo swore in Italian and followed.


	11. Chapter 11

They ran blindly, thinking only of escaping Cal. Rose gripped Jack's hand tightly, and they weaved through the backstage maze. Confused PAs stared after them. Technicians darted out of their way. Other actors asked if it was some new rehearsal technique. Cal stayed on their heels at first, yelling. Fabrizo was behind him. They'd left everyone from the set behind. What they were thinking, Fabrizo couldn't guess. He was sure they'd be asked to leave, but who, exactly, they'd be asking was up for debate.

They swung around a corner and through a door. Jack clicked the lock in place, and they collapsed against the wall. "I can't remember the last time I ran this much," he said with a grin.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, gasping for breath.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" she said. "He's _my_ fiancée."

Jack's expression grew serious. "Is he? Still?"

She shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I shouldn't have said it that way." She smiled tentatively. Her hands found his, and he moved closer. Jack laced his fingers through hers, stroking her hands with his thumbs. His eyes were so blue. Rose didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful. They were like the ocean, deep and consuming. As they kissed, his hands moved to her back, pulling her even closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Gently, he pressed her against the wall, his hands encircling her waist. His lips moved down to her neck, and she sighed. "Jack."

He looked into her eyes. His cheeks were flushed. Speaking was a struggle. "We should keep going," he said.

Rose nodded. "Yes."

Neither of them moved. His words had two meanings, and they were both trying to pretend otherwise. "They might find us," Rose said finally.

Jack took her hand. "Don't worry."

….

"Where did they go?" Cal yelled. He stood in between two corridors and a door.

"Away from you," Fabrizo said. "I don't blame them, the way you're acting."

"As if your opinion matters."

"What's wrong with you?" Fabrizo asked impatiently. "What's wrong with all of you? Why don't you remember anything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cal said. "And I don't care. That-"

"They are married," Fabrizo said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"No, they aren't. That's absurd." Cal tried the door, and finding it locked, began pounding it with his fist. His face contorted in frustration; he kicked the door. Nothing happened, aside from some bruised toes, a scuffed shoe, and a cry of pain.

"Why don't you calm down?" Fabrizo said. "The way you're acting, even if we do find them, they'll just run away again."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm willing to help you," Fabrizo said.

Cal eyed him with suspicion. "Why?"

"Because we're friends. We've known each other a long time, and because I want things back to normal," Fabrizo answered. "We can't do that without them."

"I don't understand what's happening," Cal said.

"I don't really understand it either."

"Why does she want _him_?" Cal asked.

Fabrizo took a deep breath. "We're not talking about the same thing. Fine. Why don't you ask her?" he suggested. "We'll find her, and you ask her."

" _Ask_ her?" Cal said incredulously.

"Yes."

"What will that accomplish?" Cal said.

"It'll tell you how she feels," Fabrizo said.

Cal's brow furrowed. "I've never thought about that," he said. "What an idea. Couldn't I just give her something? A nice gift?"

"Has Jack given her anything?"

"I'd rather not think about what he might have done," Cal said.

"You're missing the point," Fabrizo said.

"I don't see what talk will accomplish," Cal said. "Couldn't I just-"

"No," Fabrizo said firmly. "Let's try down this way."

….

They were in the back of one of the enormous buildings where the sets were housed. This one wasn't being used that day, so it was dark and empty. Rose found a light switch and flipped it on. There were more doors and hallways, pieces of rooms.

"This is weird," Jack said.

"I don't understand how we got here," Rose said.

They walked slowly, hand in hand. "At least it's quiet here, and we're alone," he said.

"That is nice."

They explored in silence until Rose exclaimed, "Look!"

"What is it, Rose?"

"It's my room," she said. She led him toward a piece of a bedroom. One of the walls was missing, but otherwise, it was an exact replica of her bedroom aboard the ship. The light was dim, and they couldn't find another switch.

"These are my things," she said, picking up a hand mirror. "No, not quite," she added disappointedly. "But they're close." She looked up at Jack. "Maybe we can find your room too."

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked.

"I'd like to see it," she said. "I want to see how you live, Jack."

He kissed her. "Do you mean that, Rose?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Take me with you, Jack," she said. "I want to go."

He pulled her closer, and she hugged him. "Things are so crazy, but this is-"

"It's real," Rose said. "You can trust it."

….

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Cal asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Fabrizo said.

"You don't have a plan?"

"I figured something would come to me," Fabrizo said. "It always works for Jack."

"I've had about enough of him," Cal grumbled. "I'd be happy to never see him again."

"I'm sure."

"Are you mocking me?" Cal said. "I assure you, this is no laughing matter. He's put there, somewhere, with _my_ fiancée!"

"She's his wife," Fabrizo said. "Try and remember that."

"She most certainly is not."

"She is," Fabrizo insisted. "You just don't remember."

"Really? You haven't said it enough."

Fabrizo fought the urge to laugh. "Look," he said. "I know it's confusing, but you gotta try and stay with me. We'll figure something out."

"It had better involve getting Rose back."

"I won't help you break them up," Fabrizo said. "I don't want to, and even if I did, I doubt I could. You never managed it. You're _still_ trying, after all these years."

"Of course I am. I'm not going to just give up," Cal said. "They've only known each other a few days. I don't know where you're getting this about years."

"It's been years. A lot of years."

"It can't have been," Cal argued.

"Just trust me. It's been a long time for all of us. They've been together the whole time, and nothing's gonna change that," Fabrizo said. "Not you, not me, and not whatever weird magic's erased all your memories."

"I don't believe any of that."

"Doesn't matter," Fabrizo said.

They rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with the director. "What happened?" he demanded. "What the hell was that?"

"Method acting," Fabrizo said. He shot Cal a warning look. "We all just got carried away."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Won't happen again," Fabrizo assured him.

"Well, it was good delivery. Real. But stunts like that cost us money. From now on, stick to the script and to the shoot list. Got it?"

"Yes," Fabrizo said. Cal echoed. "Yes."

When he was gone, Cal said. "I don't like him."

"I don't think that matters," Fabrizo said.

"Do you like him?"

"Not really. But I don't think it matters," Fabrizo said. "We're not who he thinks we are."

"Who does he think we are?" Cal asked.

"Actors."

"Actors?" Cal said. "Yes, I remember that little man saying something about a moving picture."

"I'll bet he didn't call it that."

"What?" Cal said.

"Nothing," Fabrizo said.

…

"Where will we go?" Rose asked.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere new, somewhere different," she said. "The kind of place only you can take me."

They had moved to the bed. Their shoes were on the floor. Jack's arm was around Rose. She lay against him. It seemed like as good an idea as any other. They still didn't know where they were or what to do next. Suddenly. Jack was exhausted, and the bed looked inviting. It was crazy; there was no denying that, but holding Rose felt good, and this was the nicest bed he'd ever been in.

"I can do that," he said.

Rose tilted her head and kissed the space below his throat. "What's that for?" he asked.

"I wanted to." She smiled into his eyes.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. "Rose," he said.

"Yes, Jack?" She undid a button on his shirt and kissed the bit of exposed flesh. She kept going until his shirt was off.

"Rose, this isn't—we shouldn't," Jack said. "We don't even know where we are."

"We're in my bed. I wanted you here," she said. "Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?"

Rose nodded.

"I thought about you," he said.

"What did you think?" she asked.

A light blush spread across his cheeks. "You know some of it already."

"You could remind me," she said.

"It hasn't been that long." As he said it, his hand was moving down the back of her dress, unfastening it. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you, Rose."

"I trust you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

….

"Where are they?" Fabrizo said. They'd gone through the wardrobe department, the dressing rooms, and checked the craft service tables, where Cal filled a plate with Milano cookies and lobster tails. "I'm hungry," was all he said when Fabrizo stared at him. They'd checked the main stages, the prop rooms, and pretty much opened every unlocked door they found. There was no sign of Jack and Rose, and judging from the talk they were hearing, they weren't the only ones looking for them. "They must still think they're actors," Fabrizo said, as a harried looking P.A. with a walkie-talkie rushed past them, assuring whoever was on the other end that he would "find Kate and Leo."

They were easily findable, but no-one was looking in the obvious places, like their trailers. It was assumed they'd run off in some Method-induced frenzy, so the crew had been instructed to look for them as if they were the characters.

"I never knew movie people were so weird," Fabrizo said. "They've changed."

Cal nodded as he chewed a lobster tail. "I've never liked artistic types," he said.

"I know, and do you have to keep eating like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I'm eating?" Cal said.

"It's annoying."

"I happen to have impeccable table manners," Cal said indignantly.

"This isn't really a time for eating," Fabrizo said.

"But I'm hungry."

"So you've told me," Fabrizo said. "Do you have any idea here they might be?"

"No, not really," Cal admitted. "I can't think of anywhere Rose would go, unless there's a mediocre artist with a stand nearby, and as for _him_ , well, who knows what he might do."

"This is L.A. There's plenty of places they like here," Fabrizo said. "But do they remember? I doubt they'll even know how to get around now. They think it's 1912."

"Isn't it?" Cal said, finishing off a cookie.

"Are you serious? Does any of this look like it's 1912?" Fabrizo said. He picked up the first thing he saw from the table next to them. "Does _this_ look like it's from 1912?"

"Well, I've seen a clipboard before," Cal said. "So, I'd have to say, yes, it does."

"Damn." Fabrizo dropped the clipboard. "What about this?" He help up a pen that changed ink colors. "Have you ever seen a pen with different colored ink?"

"No, I haven't," Cal replied. "But it's just a pen. It's the kind of thing your friend might know about, though. I prefer sensible ink colors."

"What about the walkie talkies?"

"Do you mean those black things we keep seeing people talking into?" Cal said. "They are a bit strange, but that doesn't prove anything. They could be some sort of telephone."

"You can't be serious," Fabrizo said.

"I'll admit odd things are happening. Disturbing things," Cal said. "But I refuse to believe in something as absurd as time travel. This could all be a dream. That would explain everything."

"A dream, huh?"

Cal shrugged. "It's possible."

Without warning, Fabrizo reached out and slapped Cal across the face. It echoed in the vast room, and Cal's head jerked to the side. He grabbed his red cheek. "What in the hell did you do that for?" he cried.

"Still think this is a dream?" Fabrizo said.

"I don; know what to think! How dare you!"

"You know," Fabrizo said. "It always bothered me that you hit Rose. I know you're friends now, and she's forgiven you, and Jack hit you at some point, but as her friend, it's bothered me."

"What are you talking about?" Cal cried. "I've never laid a hand on her. I—I may have _implied_ something this morning, but-"

"Oh, guess you haven't done it yet," Fabrizo said. "This must be somewhere before you have Jack arrested then."

"How did you know I'm planning that?"

"Well…" Fabrizo shrugged. Again, without warning, he slapped Cal across the face, from the other side this time. Cal reeled back, yelling furiously. "What is _wrong_ with you? What kind of-"

"I thought it'd be good to cover everything," Fabrizo said. "That whole breakfast scene. What the hell was that? What did you think that'd do? Make her want you?" Cal stared at him. "I know, she already forgave you," Fabrizo went on. "And Jack already hit you for that too."

"He did not."

"He will," Fabrizo said.

….

Rose snuggled closer to him, half-asleep. Jack held her tightly with both arms. His lips brushed her forehead, and he sighed contentedly. "Don't ever leave me, Rose," he mumbled sleepily.

"I won't."

They didn't know how much time had passed when they woke up two hours later. They didn't know Cal and Fabrizo were still looking for them, or that they had tried and failed to get into the building they were currently taking refuge in. They had no idea shooting had been called off for the day, nor did they know their actor counterparts had left the set after hearing of this, causing even more confusion.

What they did know was they were happy and relieved to find themselves still together. "I thought it might've been a dream," Jack said.

"Me too."

"Guess we should get up. Not much point staying here, is there?"

"No, I suppose not," she said." "But it was nice, sleeping next to you."

"You always can, Rose."

They dressed quickly and set off again, hands clasped. The maze wasn't quite so daunting now. They still had no idea where they were going, but unlike Cal, they were willing to accept the possibility something beyond explanation was happening. "Do you think anyone else is here?" Rose asked.

"I thought I saw Fabrizo, but we ran before I could be sure," Jack answered. "It coulda been someone else, an actor maybe."

"It's so strange. I can't understand how we got to a film set from a _ship._ "

"Maybe we were drugged?" he said.

"But why?"

"I dunno," he said, shrugging.

"And things are so different here. I don't mean just the sets," she said. "Or that the film is somehow about us. Things look different. People are dressed in unusual clothes."

"I noticed that too. Maybe we traveled in time," he said with a laugh. "We could be in an H.G. Wells book."

"I didn't know you liked those."

"I've read a few," Jack said. "They're not bad."

"Do you read a lot?"

"I wouldn't call it a lot," he said. "I like reading. Can't draw all the time."

"I figured you could," Rose said playfully.

"I could draw _you_ all the time," he said, grinning. He squeezed her hand. "What else do you wanna know?"

"Everything," she said.

"Alright."

They stopped for him to open a door. The light was blinding. Heat blasted toward them, bringing the sounds of traffic with it. Jack glanced at her. "Should we see what's out there?"

"We may as well," she said.

…..

"You'd feel a lot better if you ate something," Cal said. He held a fresh plate and was picking out the choicest pieces of roast beef. "It's done wonders for my mood," he added.

"You're kind of an emotional eater, aren't you?" Fabrizo said. "I forgot you used to do this."

"Excuse me?" Cal said.

"Yeah, I remember now. When you were upset about something in the old days you'd eat," Fabrizo said. "If you couldn't do that, you'd drink and sulk or throw a tantrum. Rose got you off the bottle, and your tantrums calmed down after Jack tied you up a few times."

"I would never allow such a thing," Cal said. "And Rose stopped my drinking? Why?"

"It was bad for you. She was helping."

"She—she cares then?" Cal said.

"There's the Cal I know," Fabrizo said. "Still hoping she'll notice you. Bring the platter along. We're looking outside."

 **AN: Thanks so much everyone for reading my stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

The world they stepped into was both wondrous and strange. At first all they could do was stare; their eyes roved over everything, taking it all in. They walked, hands tightly clasped, oblivious to the looks they received. "Where do you think we are?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I've never seen anything like this place." He watched a convertible pass, its top down. The woman driving wore a red bikini top and shorts. Rose followed his gaze. "Do you like that?" she said.

"What?"

"This place," she lied.

"Well, it's interesting," he said. "I can't say it isn't."

"Clearly."

"Rose, what's wrong? You don't think-I wasn't interested in her," he said. "She got my attention, sure, but I wasn't looking at her like _that_."

"It seemed that way to me," Rose said.

"Rose, no." He kissed her hand. "I look at you like that. Just you. I was shocked to see a car like that and a woman driving alone. And in next to nothing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Not even in Paris?"

Jack laughed. "Not on the streets during the day."

"I may have overreacted a little," she admitted. "It's just, so much has happened. I think it's catching up with me."

"It's been a lot for me too."

"And on top of it all, we're here," she said. "And we don't even know where here is. Or when."

"Let's find out," Jack suggested.

"How?"

He nodded at a newspaper machine. "The paper should be able to tell us something." He took two quarters from his pocket. He didn't remember putting them there, but then again, he didn't remember a lot of things. "Let's see," he said, scanning the front page. "Here's the date. October 27th, 1995." He read it again, not quite believing what he saw.

"How did they get the photos in color?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

It was a silly question given the circumstances, but that was precisely why Rose asked. It was easier to focus on the little things. She didn't even know how to begin trying to understand where they were or why. It made her head spin. Time travel? That was impossible.

"Let's walk around a little more," Jack said. "See what we find."

…

Cal and Fabrizo came out on the other side of the studio. As Jack and Rose went one way, they went the other. "I don't know how we'll find them out here," Fabrizo said. "This city's huge. Even on foot, they could be anywhere."

"They don't have any money," Cal pointed out.

"They might have some, but that worries me," Fabrizo said. "They can't just wander around. If we don't find them soon, something bad might happen. To Rose," he added. "I'd think you'd care about that."

"I never said I didn't."

"Your face did," Fabrizo said.

"It's him I don't care about," Cal replied.

"He's with her so you should care about them both."

"Don't remind me," Cal said. "The whole thing makes me sick. How can she do this?"

"Wait and ask her," Fabrizo said. He tapped his chin. "Where would they do? What do they like in L.A.?"

"Is that where we are? No wonder things are so bizarre."

"You're blaming L.A. for this?" Fabrizo said. "Really?"

"From what I've read, the film colony is a den of iniquity," Cal said. "A haven for criminals, perverts, and all manner of degenerates."

"You're gonna want to be in movies one day," Fabrizo said. "Actually, you do now, or you did. You love show business."

"I do not."

"Just admit it," Fabrizo urged. "You secretly long to be onstage, all that applause just for you."

"Such a career does have certain advantages, if one is successful, but that doesn't mean I'd ever consider it," Cal said.

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Are we going to look for them or not?" Cal said impatiently. "The longer we take, the more ensnared Rose becomes."

"I wish I knew where to start." Fabrizo's eyes lit up. "I've got it! I know where they'd go."

"Where?"

"Just c'mon. We'll have to catch a bus," Fabrizo said.

"A bus?" Cal gave him a dubious look. "You can't be serious. I _do not_ ride on public buses. There is no way."

"I guess you don't really want to find them then," Fabrizo said.

"How long do we have to be on the bus?"

"Don't be so glum," Fabrizo said. "Buses are fun. You'll like it."

…..

The bus was crowded. People were standing in the aisle, holding on to straps and poles. Cal and Fabrizo had seats in the back, squished between an amorous young coupe, two children, and some luggage. The bus lurched to a stop and tilted forward slightly. Cal scowled. "I most definitely do not like this," he said. "How anyone could enjoy this is beyond me. In fact, I think I may be sick."

"It's not that bad," Fabrizo said.

"You're Italian. What do you know?" Cal put a hand over his mouth. "Your people ride in donkey carts on dirt roads and go around drunk and barefoot. This is probably a welcome change for you."

"I'd like to tell myself you only said that because you're having a rough day," Fabrizo said. "But I know it's not true."

"What I said is absolutely true."

"No," Fabrizo said. "I meant you being awful."

"I'm not awful." Cal pretended not to be hurt.

"Not completely," Fabrizo said. "You're a lot better than you used to be, that's for sure."

"Why do you keep talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like we've known each other all our lives," Cal said. "I just met you."

"I know it seems that way," Fabrizo said. "But you've actually known me a long time. We're pretty good friends, not as good as you and Rose, but we get along. We have fun."

"Rose and I are friends?" Cal said.

"I already told you that. We're all friends. We're more like a family, really."

"I can't quite believe that," Cal said.

"It's hard to believe. You've got a lot to take in. So do they. That's why I'm worried about them," Fabrizo said. "Anything could happen. They don't know how to get along in this world."

"Well, _he_ seems to be adept at survival," Cal said. "If his stories are to be believed. I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope we find them soon."

"So do I," Cal agreed.

…

Jack and Rose were actually doing quite well. As Cal predicted, Jack was able to figure out how to get around the city without too much trouble. He held fast to Rose's hand and kept a sharp eye out for any signs of trouble. It was Los Angeles, but it wasn't the city he knew. There was no way of guessing the rules. They were dressed oddly, at least, compared to everyone else they saw, but that didn't seem to be a problem.

In his back pocket Jack found a wallet containing various cards and more money than he'd ever seen all at once. He counted the bills, hardly believing what he was holding.

"How much is it?" Rose asked.

"$120."

"Where do you think it came from?" she said.

"I don't know. It's mine. That's what matters," Jack replied. He studied the cards. They all had his name on them. "What do you think these plastic cards are?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them."

"Me neither," he said. He pulled out his driver's license. "Look at this," he said.

"That's your photo," Rose said. "And your name. Driver's license," she read. "Do you know how to drive?"

"No. I wonder how I got this. I've never been to Oregon."

"Maybe you have," she said. "Maybe that's one of the things you don't remember."

'Maybe." Jack put the wallet back in his pocket. "I wish I knew."

"I know what will cheer us up," she said. "We're in Los Angeles."

"We are."

"I believe there's a certain pier we talked about," she said.

He allowed himself a smile. "Yes, there is."

…..

Jack had never ridden in a taxi. Neither of them had ever been in a car like this one. Cool air blew from the vents, and music played. The windows went up and down at the touch of a button. They didn't even try to hide their amazement.

They were dropped off just outside the pier entrance. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "It's so much bigger," he said. "There were never this many people."

"I think it's wonderful," Rose said happily. She watched the roller coaster complete its journey. "Is that the one you told me about?"

"Yeah. It's the same, at least."

"Shall we go then?" she said.

He took her hand. "We shall."

Everything cost more than Jack expected. Even Rose thought the prices were higher than they should be. As they waited in line, tickets in hand, he said, "Money must be wore less here."

"Or things are worth more."

"I probably couldn't get by selling portraits for ten cents apiece," Jack said.

"I can't believe you were able to live on that before," Rose replied. "It sounds like so little."

"It wasn't too bad."

"I'm not having second thoughts," she assured him. "I just can't quite imagine your life. It's so different from mine. You aren't spoiled and sheltered like me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Rose."

They settled into the car, and the safety bar clicked into place. Jack flashed her a grin. "After all, you're here, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm a little afraid."

He squeezed her hand. "That's normal."

"Were you scared the first time?"

The car began moving. It made a clacking sound. Slowly, they climbed the steep hill. Rose's heart beat faster. "I was," Jack said. They were almost to the top. "Do you wanna put your hands up?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "Can I keep holding yours?"

"Sure."

They were at the top now. The coaster paused just long enough to fool them, and then, suddenly, they were flying down the other side. Rose let out a shriek of fear mingled with excitement. Jack yelled happily. She pressed closer to him, digging her nails into his hands. He was numb from adrenaline. They whipped around a curve and up another hill. Rose laughed. She screamed as they plunged downward again. This time, it was all joy.

…..

"One more time," Rose begged. "Please?"

"We've ridden it four times," Jack said.

"You said we'd ride until we threw up. I'm not even close to that." Rose's eyes shone like jewels. Her smile was infectious. "Please, Jack?"

"Alright," he said. "One more time."

"Yes! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"People can see us," Jack teased. "How improper."

"I don't care." Rose looked into his eyes. "Jack, I love you."

"Rose—"

"I do," she insisted. "This is real. It's inevitable. Magical. I can't explain it. I don't have much experience with men or with life outside of the upper class bubble, but I know this isn't a whim. It's not a game. It isn't something I need to indulge in before I can play the role everyone expects. I love you," she said. "You may be the only man I ever love."

Jack didn't know what to say. The weight of her declaration sat on his shoulders. He had a responsibility toward her. She was offering all of herself. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. He'd never been this serious about a girl. He was afraid of how much he cared for her, but it was a good fear, like the roller coaster. Thrilling.

Jack kissed her, slowly and tenderly. "I love you, Rose."

…..

Finally, the bus reached their stop. Cal nearly pushed the people ahead of them off in his haste to get back outside. "Fresh air!" he cried, breathing deeply.

"Actually, it's pretty gross," Fabrizo said. "There's a lot of smog. Pollutants."

"Compared to that bus, it's the freshest country air this world has to offer."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Fabrizo said.

Cal gave him a look. "It was one of the most nauseating experiences of my life. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Because I'm from Italy. Land of barefoot donkey riders," Fabrizo said. "Right?"

"Yes, exactly."

Fabrizo shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just find Jack and Rose. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Where are we again?" Cal asked.

"The Santa Monica Pier."

"Why, exactly?" Cal said.

"Because they love this place."

Cal looked around. His nose wrinkled. "Why? It's cheap and vulgar. Well, I guess that explains why _he_ likes it, but Rose has better taste."

"It's fun here," Fabrizo said. "There's fames and a roller coaster and just lots of stuff to do."

"I'm sure." Cal sounded unconvinced. He stared after a pair of girls in mini-skirts. "This is a strange place."

Fabrizo laughed. "People dress that way now. It's not weird here."

"I hope Rose hasn't started going around in underwear."

"Really?" Fabrizo said. "You wouldn't like to see her in something like that?" He nodded at a woman in a halter top.

Cal tried to sound nonchalant. "I don't want other people seeing her like that."

"So, you do want to see it."

"What's with the questions?" Cal snapped. "I thought you were claiming she was your friend's wife. Isn't this disrespectful?"

"I didn't actually expect you to care about that."

"I won't have her talked about this way," Cal said. "She's still my fiancée, despite her unseemly behavior."

"You mean running off with Jack?" Fabrizo said. "And they _are_ married. You can't do anything about it. When we find them, you can't lose your mind again."

"I'm not a child."

"Well, you certainly act like one sometimes," Fabrizo said. "I don't want to lose them again. We have to find some way to get the three of you back to normal."

"Let's say I believe everything you've told me," Cal said. "I don't. But let's imagine I do. The life I have, it's a good one?"

"It's great."

"I'm happy?" Cal said.

"Yes. Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason," Cal said.

"You're happy the way you are now," Fabrizo said. "Aren't you?"

"Of course," Cal said haughtily.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No," Cal said. "What you've told me, that's not a life I remember or would ever want."

…..

Jack and Rose were leaving the pier as Cal and Fabrizo arrived. They rushed off, laughing, and just missed them. Jack found a hotel room key in his pocket. "Let's see what it's like," Rose suggested. So, off they went. It didn't take long to reach the hotel, once they got directions.

It loomed before them, glossy, dignified, and obviously expensive. "This is…." Jack was at a loss for words. "Do you think we have that kind of money here?"

"I don't know."

It was cool in the lobby. They hurried through, suddenly self-conscious. The elevator dinged, and they stepped inside. "There isn't an attendant," Rose said.

"Guess we don't need one." Jack pressed a button. The elevator moved faster than what they were used to. There was another ding, and they were in a corridor. It was silent. Jack couldn't help noticing how much it resembled the First Class corridors on the ship.

"After you," he said, opening their door. The room was large and well-decorated. It was clearly a sitting room of some kind. Around the corner, they found the bedroom. Jack ran his finger across the mantel. Not a speck of dust.

"Look over here!" Rose called from the bedroom. She knelt in front of the mini fridge.

"What is it?"

"Feel this." She opened the door.

"It's cold!" He was startled. "How do they do that?"

"I don't know. There's water in bottles. I've never seen food like this," she said.

"Me neither." His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked. "I am," she added. "It feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"I could eat. We'll need more than this. I think it's mostly candy." Jack picked up a room service menu. "What about this?"

"Room service? Jack, how fancy."

He shrugged and grinned. "We're here, aren't we?"

Rose smiled. "We may as well enjoy it."

"You think this is the telephone?" He picked up the receiver and was surprised by the dial tone. "That's….Isn't there usually an operatory?"

"Sometimes," she said. "Hotels like this usually have a switchboard."

"Apparently not this one." He dialed the numbers on the menu. "It's ringing," he said.

"Good." Rose kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care," she said. "You can choose. I trust you."

Jack ordered most of the menu. For once, he didn't think about the cost. He was going to let the day take them wherever it wanted. So far, things were pretty great, if bizarre.

He joined her on the bed, "What do you think that is?" he asked, pointing at the TV.

"It's like a flicker screen. Only it's not a sheet." She laughed. "Not that I've seen one."

"I'll take you."

"Maybe if I-" Rose pressed some buttons on the remote, and the TV burst into life. "How did it do that?" she gasped. They stared, transfixed by the moving images.

"There's color," Jack said. "And sound."

Rose pressed another button, and the channel changed. "There's more. How many do you think there are?"

"Let's find out." He rolled onto his stomach, a pillow under his arms. "I could get used to this."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack dropped back against the pillows. His hands rested on his stomach. Three room service carts, piled high with plates, stood between the bed and the door. His stomach was as full as it had ever been. He felt warm and heavy. The pillows were stuffed with down feathers. He'd never slept on pillows like this. The bed was so soft, the mattress thicker than any he'd ever felt. Rose lay on her stomach, remote in hands. She stared at the TV, transfixed by the rush of sounds and images. Her curls were loose. She looked even younger than she was, and for a second Jack wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Was it fair to help her run away? He promised her so many things, a good life, freedom, but what if he couldn't give them to her? What if all he gave her was poverty and regret? Rose glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled. Jack's doubts vanished. She held out the remote. "Do you want to choose something?" she asked. "I've been rather selfish with this thing."

"You can choose. I don't mind," he said.

Rose moved up next to him. She curled up beneath his arm, her head on his shoulder. "Are you worried?" she asked. "About everything that's happening?"

"You mean us? No. I'm not worried about that."

"What about the rest?" Rose said.

"I don't know what's happening, Rose, but right now we're alright. That's enough for me," Jack said. "We'll deal with things as they come."

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I knew life with you would be an adventure, but I never expected anything like this."

He grinned. "Just wait."

….

"Tell me we don't have to get on another bus," Cal said.

"A bus'll take us right to the hotel," Fabrizo said.

"You know what else will do that? A taxi."

"Spend. Spend. Spend," Fabrizo said.

"Why not?" Cal said. "I have the money."

"That's what you say now too."

"It's good to know at least that hasn't changed," Cal said. "I don't believe anything you've said, but if you tried to convince me I was poor and still happy-"

"No, we're quite wealthy. Thanks to you."

"Me?" Cal said. His expression brightened. "I helped?"

"Yes. You helped Jack amass his own fortune," Fabrizo said. "He travels First Class now and stays in deluxe suites, just like you."

Cal's face fell slightly. "He does?"

"Let's take a taxi. We'll get to the hotel faster."

"How can you be sure we'll find them there?" Cal said. "You were sure we'd find them here."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just hope we find them here. I can't think of anywhere else they'd go. Rose doesn't have her purse, but Jack must've put his things back in his pockets."

"So, they do have money," Cal said.

"Possibly," Fabrizo replied. "I hope so."

"I hope they do, for her sake."

…

"Is this supposed to be entertainment?" Rose asked. "Or is it meant to be informative?"

On the screen a row of guests were being interviewed by a red haired woman in large glasses. The words in the bottom corner identified the program as the _Sally Jesse Raphael Show._

"I'm not sure," Jack said. "They're real people, aren't they? I mean, they aren't actors?"

"It's hard to imagine people behaving this way in public."

The topic was Out of Control Teens. So far, they'd seen the two screaming matches, one fight attempt, and endless accusations and name calling. Mostly, they were still astonished by the fact that the show was not only in color, but also, that it had sound. Neither were possibilities they'd dreamed of. Jack couldn't get over how clear the picture was. And the box it came from was _all theirs_. They must be rich indeed to have such a marvel for their personal use. Secretly, he was a little glad. Wealth in and of itself wasn't a bad thing, and if he had it in this wondrous new world, what couldn't he show Rose?

"I can't believe some of these girls are the same age as me," Rose said. "They seem so much younger."

"They all seem young," Jack said. "Everyone on the show. It's lie….Life is different here. Easier, maybe."

"People don't age the same way."

"Not everyone," he said.

"Jack, do you think being poor is the same here?"

"Why would you ask that?" he said.

"I was just thinking, we might be poor here, but the world's so different we don't realize it. Compared to what we're used to, being poor might even be like being rich," she said thoughtfully. "The money you have. It seems like so much, but is it really?"

"This isn't a poor guy's hotel room."

"It _is_ nice," she agreed.

"I don't know," he said. "I can't answer your question. I'm sorry, Rose."

"I don't expect you to have all the answers," she said. Rose turned her attention back to the TV. "Would you like if I dressed that way?" she asked. The camera focused on a girl in short, tight shorts, heels, and a mid-riff baring top, from which her breasts threatened to escape. Every curve of her body was visible.

Jack frowned. "In front of other people?"

"Would that bother you?"

"Yes," he blurted out.

Rose looked up at him. "Really? Would you be jealous?"

"No. I just-I don't want other men staring at you," he said. "I mean, they're gonna look. I can't stop that. You're beautiful. But I don't want them seeing-" He struggled to find the words. "Your body. So much of it. It's yours, but I guess I want some things left private. For me. Us." He glanced at her. "I might not've said that right."

"I think I know what you mean," Rose said. "I wouldn't want other women seeing you. Your body." She blushed slightly.

Jack touched her cheek. "What's that about?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know why I'm blushing," she said. "After what happened today…."

"Are you sorry it happened?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I'm not ashamed either."

"Me neither." He kissed her forehead. "You choose now."

…..

"How do they do that?" Cal asked. He leaned over the seat to get the full blast from the air conditioner. "It's marvelous. My own car doesn't have this."

"Must be a cheap car," the driver said. "No wonder you called a cab."

Cal shot him a look. "I beg your pardon?"

"A car's gotta be pretty bad not to have A/C these days," Pete said. "This one's on its last leg, but at least that still works." He laughed.

"I'll have you know-"

"Let the man drive in peace," Fabrizo said, tugging on Cal's arm.

"I'm talking," Cal said.

"And you've said plenty," Fabrizo replied.

"You can't-"

"You like this taxi better than the bus, don't you?" Fabrizo said. "Then sit down and be quiet."

Pete glanced at them in the mirror. Cal's arms were crossed over his chest. He wore a sulky look. "Bit overdressed for this weather, aren't you?"

"What?" Cal said sharply.

Fabrizo put his head in his hands. "Don't fight with our driver. We're almost there."

Just then the car came to a halt. Fabrizo's head snapped up. He looked around, taking in the traffic on all sides. 'No. No," he said.

"Afraid so," Pete said. "We could be here a while."

"Can't something be done?" Cal demanded.

"What do you want me to do?" Pete asked. "Get out and move the cars?"

"Is that possible?"

"Listen, it's just a traffic jam," Pete said. "You'll live."

"This is never happened to me before," Cal said.

Pete looked at him curiously. "You've never been stuck in traffic? Where're you from?"

Cal opened his mouth to answer, but Fabrizo cut him off. "A small town," he said. "Tiny, really. An island."

"An island? Really?" Pete said.

"In Greece," Fabrizo added.

"You speak good English," Pete said. "I never woulda known you were from Greece. You kinda look Greek, though, but it's L.A. You could be from anywhere." 

"Indeed," Cal said haughtily.

…..

Rose's shoulders heaved with laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes. "This is the strangest program," she said. "These women-I adore them!" A rerun of _The Golden Girls_ played on the screen. "If my mother and her friends spoke like that!"

Jack watched her, enjoying her amusement. "I can't see that," he said.

"Neither can I. There's probably a reason why I'm an only child."

"Why, Rose," he said, feigning shock.

"What? Do you think I don't know where babies come from?" She laughed again. "I'm quite aware."

"I figured you knew. I just…"

"Didn't expect me to talk about it?" Rose said. "After what we've done together, talking should be easy."

"You're right. I didn't ever really talk about it before, though," Jack said.

"Not with anyone? Not even with women?"

"A little with them," he said. "Not…"

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I? I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's fine," he said. "I like what we've done."

Rose smiled coyly. "I thought you did."

"Did-Did you?"

She nodded. "Very much."

Jack kissed her softly. "You can tell me anything, Rose."

"I know."

"I want us to stay this close," he said.

"We will," she promised.

"We'll be together 80 years from now, and we'll still be friends."

"That's a long time, Jack."

"Not long enough," he said. "With you, it's like a day. Even the worst day we ever have together is something I'd wanna live over and over if it meant getting to be with you a little longer."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose asked.

"I just am," Jack replied. "I can't explain it. It feels like we've been together so much longer. We're learning, but we already know each other. Can't you feel it, Rose?"

"I feel so many things." She took a deep breath. "We have the rest of our lives to feel and understand what's going on between us."

Life had never seemed so short to Jack. He though he was aware of his own mortality. His parents' deaths had made sure of that. Death could come at any time, without warning, and the only thing to do, he'd decided, was live as much as he could while he could. Jack intended to die without regrets. But now, no amount of time felt like enough. He kissed Rose, holding her close, and wished for an eternity together, exactly like this.

…..

"I don't believe you," Cal said. "It's possible cars have radios, though why I haven't heard of it I can't imagine, but-"

"You're pretty far off the grid, aren't you?" Pete said. "Being from Greece and all? You're out on an island. You probably don't get new technology until way later than the rest of us. You got electricity?"

"Yes, I have electricity," Cal said indignantly. "I don't live in a beach hut. I have one of the finest homes in the area."

"Hey, that's good for you," Pete said.

"But it's not possible for cars to have telephones," Cal went on, ignoring him. "They need wires."

"Not anymore," Pete said. "They got all kinds of phones now. Cordless. Cellular. You can be out in the desert, no-one around, nothing for miles and still get a call."

"That's absurd."

"The rates are what's absurd," Pete said. "Who can afford what they charge?"

"I can," Cal said smugly.

"Look! We're here," Fabrizo said. He tossed some bills at Pete. "C'mon," he ordered. He was out of the car before it stopped completely. Cal followed, grumbling about rudeness. He looked up at the hotel.

"Told you we have money," Fabrizo said.

Cal pretended not to be impressed. "Well, of course."

The lobby and cool and spacious, tastefully decorated. Everyone spoke quietly. Cal didn't realize how many celebrities they passed. When they reached their door he said, "What if they aren't here?"

"I don't know," Fabrizo replied.

"I don't know why I'm following you."

"What else are you gonna do?" Fabrizo said good-naturedly. He knocked. They waited. Silence.

"I told you," Cal said.

Fabrizo knocked again. He put his ear to the door. "I hear the TV."

"You hear the what?"

"The-Never mind," Fabrizo said. "They're here." He knocked louder. "Jack?" he called. "Jack, it's me. It's Fabrizo. Rose?"

They heard footsteps, accompanied by giggles. "I hafta—" Jack said. "It's Fabrizo." Rose murmured something they couldn't understand. Finally, the door opened. Jack stood before them, barefoot, wearing a faded t-shirt and jeans. There was a hole in the knee. His golden locks were in disarray. "Fabri," he said, with a grin. "We didn't know where you were!" His smile faded when he noticed Cal. "What's he doing here?"

"I came to find Rose," Cal said coolly.

Fabrizo put his hand out. "We came to find the both of you. I was worried."

"We're fine," Jack said, eying Cal warily.

"Jack, can we come in?" Fabrizo asked. "We need to talk. Please?"

Jack stepped aside slowly, his gaze firmly on Cal. "He'd better not upset Rose."

"Me?" Cal said, offended. "You-"

"That's enough," Fabrizo said. "Where's Rose?"

"Right here," Rose said. She put her hand in Jack's. Cal stared at her, open-mouthed. Her curls hung down her back, freshly brushed and glistening. Like Jack, she was barefoot. She wore a sundress that ended just above her knee. It wasn't tight, but it clung to her in all the right places.

"I see you found your clothes," Fabrizo said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Fabrizo said. "After the ship?"

"No," Jack said. "Did we time travel or something?"

"Time travel," Cal scoffed.

"You got a better explanation?" Jack snapped. 

"We-" Cal frowned and went back to staring at Rose. She glared at him.

"You won't believe me," Fabrizo said. "He doesn't. But we've all been together since 1912. We have these amazing lives now."

"We haven't aged," Rose said. "We'd be in our 90s, nearly 100. Cal would be dead."

"You don't know that," Cal said.

"You're a lot older than the rest of us," Rose pointed out.

"Creepy old is what he is," Jack muttered.

"What?" Cal said sharply.

"You heard me," Jack replied.

"How dare you-"

"You're too old for her," Jack said. They were in each other's faces now, noses nearly touching.

"You're too poor and scrawny."

"Oh. Mr. Greek God," Jack mocked.

"I am not Greek!" Cal hissed.

"You're-"

"Stop!" Rose ordered, stepping between them. "You're both wasting your time and acting like children. I'm with you, Jack. There's no need for this."

"You are most certainly not with him!" Cal cried.

"Yes, I am," Rose said firmly. She put her free hand over their clasped ones. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll-"

"I can fix this!" Fabrizo yelled.

They all turned to him. "You can?" Jack said.

"I think so," Fabrizo said. "But everyone's gotta stop fighting."

"What do we have to do?" Rose asked.

"Come with me," Fabrizo said.

"Where?" Cal said.

"Back to the film set."

…..

The stages were dark and empty since filming had been shut down for the day. Getting in was easy, but finding their way around wasn't. Eventually, they reached the Wardrobe Department.

"Your clothes are in there," Fabrizo said. "We changed into our character's costumes, and that's when all this started. Maybe if you change back, well, you'll change back."

"Why weren't you affected?" Jack asked.

"They didn't really leave me much of a part," Fabrizo said. "I guess it's not really me, you know? Plus, these clothes are so much nicer than anything I wore back then."

Jack looked at Rose. "It might work," she said. She touched her skirt. "I like this, though."

"You look nice in it," Jack said.

"She looks like she's in her underwear," Cal said.

"Like you don't want to see that," Jack said.

"Like you-"

"Stop!" Rose cried. "It isn't a competition. The one with the best insult doesn't get me. Do you both understand?" They nodded. "Good," she said. "Let's change."

…

They couldn't say how it happened. Their memories just slowly filtered back. They didn't talk much as they left. Their minds were too full. It was all so fresh again. Cal had forgotten how angry he'd been, how much he'd despised Jack. What he was willing to do to keep Rose. The lengths he went to were insane. What was he thinking? He stole a glance over his shoulder as she disappeared into the hotel room. It was like losing her all over again. He never really had her, but it didn't feel that way. It hadn't then, either.

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck. Rose pressed her hands over his. "Can I draw you, Rose?" he asked.

"Alright," Rose said. "Why not?"

Jack didn't move. He pressed his face against her curls. They always said they didn't know how it happened, what made them the way they were, but now, Jack thought he knew. He'd forgotten. He hadn't really believed it. It was only a wish. But Jack was sure he'd done it, just as he was sure Cal had nearly undone it.


	14. Chapter 14

_August 1976_

"Are you planning to leave the house today?" The question came from Jack, who stood between the couch and TV. Cal swatted at him. "Move," he ordered. "We're watching _Dark Shadows_." Jack rolled his eyes and planted himself more firmly on the carpet. Cal leaned to the left, trying to see around him. "Move!" he cried, annoyed.

"Please?" Rose said sweetly. "We can't see."

Jack made a sound akin to a grunt, but he sat down. "Is this really all you want to do today?" he said, his focus on Rose.

"For the next hour it's what I want to do," she replied. "After that, we'll see." She held a bowl out to him. "Popcorn?"

"No. Thanks."

"I'll take some," Cal said.

"Here."

Jack stared at them for a moment. They seemed to have forgotten he was there. Onscreen, Barnabas stalked the halls of Collinwood, while Cal and Rose watched, rapt. Rose leaned forward, gripping the popcorn bowl. Cal crunched each piece loudly, much to Jack's annoyance. "Haven't you seen this one?" he said.

"No," Cal said.

"Rose?" Jack said.

"We haven't," she replied, without taking her eyes from the screen.

"It looks like the one you watched yesterday," Jack said.

"It's not," Rose said.

"How can you tell?" Jack said. "They're all the same."

"No, they aren't," Cal said irritably. "Be quiet."

Jack made a face. Rose reached over and touched his hand. "Please," she said. "We'll talk during the commercials."

"I don't want to," Jack said sullenly. "Come find me when it's over."

"We're watching _Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman_ next," Cal said.

Jack sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever."

"You can stay," Rose said. "Watch with us."

"No. I'll clean the basement or something," Jack replied. His frown was etched into his face. "Like it matters."

"Have fun then," Cal said. He gave a little wave. "Just be quiet."

Jack gave him a look as he kissed the top of Rose's head. She squeezed his arm but didn't turn toward him. "I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah."

When he was gone, Rose glanced at the door. "Did he seem upset to you?"

"Who? Barnabas?" Cal said.

"No. Jack."

Cal shrugged. "He seemed fine. Like he always is. He doesn't really get upset, does he?"

"He can. He's like anyone else."

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," she said.

"But we're in the middle of our shows. You can't leave now. I can't watch alone!"

"I won't be long," she said. "I'll be back before the commercials end."

Cal watched her go. Why did Jack have to mope around and distract her during their television time? Didn't he get enough of her attention? Cal munched another handful of popcorn and imagined himself as a centuries old vampire, a creature of the night, like Barnabas. It suited him. He had the right look. Rose would think so too, and if he _were_ a vampire, magnetic and powerful, she wouldn't go off to comfort a sulking Jack during their time together. Jack wouldn't be part of the picture at all.

Cal smiled to himself. How nice it would be. Dashing about in a cape, Rose in a gown, her curls flowing, her porcelain skin-A particularly loud jingle for hairspray startled him out of his fantasy. It would never happen, and not just because he wasn't a dangerous, sexy vampire. No, it wouldn't happen because no matter what, Jack would always be there, sexier, more dangerous, with a fancier cape.

He didn't look when Rose dropped back onto the couch. "Everything alright?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Fine. He's just feeling neglected," she said. "I'll make it up to him later."

Cal pretended he didn't hear.

...

Rose flipped through the book. "So, it's a game?" she said.

"Yeah. We use the book as a guide," Jack said. His eyes shone with eagerness. "See, we each make up a character, and we all have different skills and powers. We roll the dice to figure out what we do next."

"There's no game board," Fabrizo said.

"We don't need one," Jack said.

"How do we play without a board?" Cal said. "And pieces?"

"We don't need them," Jack said. "We just need this book and a sheet of paper."

"So, how do we move?" Fabrizo said.

"We don't," Jack said. "We talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Cal said.

"What we're doing," Jack explained, frustration thickening his voice.

"We talk?" Cal said. "About the game?"

"Yes!" Jack said. "That's how you play."

"Why?" Cal said.

"Because that's how you play!" Jack cried.

"But why?" Cal insisted.

"Because it's fun!" Jack turned to Rose. "You get it, don't you?"

"Sure. We imagine everything, right?" she said.

He smiled, relieved to finally be understood. "Right."

"Sounds interesting," she said.

"So, you'll play?" Jack said.

"Why not?" she said.

"I'll try it," Fabrizo said.

"I don't see the point," Cal said.

"You don't have to play," Jack said. "I'm sure there's something on television."

"Of course he has to play," Rose said. "The more people, the better."

"It sounds silly," Cal said.

"Cal, we religiously watch a soap opera about vampires," Rose pointed out. "This can't be any worse."

"Fine," he said. "I'll play. But I want to be this Wizard Master person."

"Sorry. You can't," Jack said. "I am."

"But I want it."

"Doesn't matter," Jack said. "You don't know enough about the game."

"You've never played," Cal argued.

"But I've read the book," Jack countered.

"You can roll first," Rose offered.

"What if I want to roll first?" Fabrizo said.

"Rose is going first," Jack said. "That's how it is." He handed her the dice. "You roll to find out what kind of being you are and what your skill level is."

It took half an hour of bickering, but finally, they settled on characters. Fabrizo was a wizard. Rose was a fairy. And Cal was a troll, a fact he didn't take well. "Why do I have to be a troll?" he said. "Why can't I be a wizard?"

"Because you didn't roll for a wizard," Jack said.

"'I've got magic hands," Fabrizo said, wagging his fingers.

"You've got laborer's hands," Cal muttered.

"What was that?" Fabrizo said.

"Nothing," Cal said.

"That's right," Fabrizo replied.

"Let's just play," Rose said. "Jack, what's next?"

"Next we establish the scenario." Jack pickec up the book and began to read. "We begin at the edge of the Haunted Wood. To the left is a village; to the right is a path leading to the castle. Rose, you roll to find out which way you go."

At first things went well, but Fabrizo encountered a Thief on his second turn and lost his wand, which greatly reduced his powers. This didn't sit well with him.

"Why can't I just take it back?" he said. "How did he even get it?"

"He's a Thief," Jack explained. "That's what he does."

"I want to be a Thief," Fabrizo said.

"You're a Wizard. You can't be a Thief," Jack told him.

"Why can't I be two things at once?" Fabrizo said. "That's not fair."

"If he gets to be a Wizard Thief, I want to be a Wizard Troll," Cal announced.

"No-one is getting to be anything else," Jack said. "You are what you are."

"That's awfully rigid thinking. I wouldn't expect it from you," Cal said. "I thought you were above such things."

"In real life," Jack said. "Not in the game."

"Life is a game," Cal said.

"I just want my wand back," Fabrizo said.

"You'll get another one eventually," Jack said. "Just keep playing."

A few turns later Cal found himself in possession of a Magic Sword. "So, I have powers now?" he said.

"Your sword does," Jack replied.

"What can I do?" Cal asked.

"The book says you can defeat all opponents and deflect spells," Jack read. "That hardly seems fair."

"Who cares about fair?" Cal said. "I've got a Magic Sword!" He picked up the dice to roll again, but Rose stopped him. "It's my turn," she said.

"Oh. Right."

Her roll landed her in a bog, where she encountered a demon. "Fairy magic won't work here," Jack said. "You'll need something stronger."

"I'll help," Cal offered.

"You can't," Jack said. "You're all the way on the other side of the woods."

"So, you'll just let her die?" Cal said.

"I'm not actually dying," Rose pointed out.

"That's not the point," Cal argued.

"Isn't it?" Rose said.

"Some husband you are," Cal muttered.

"I'm the Wizard Master," Jack said. "I'm impartial."

"I'm okay with leaving the game," Rose said. "Really."

"We all have to play!" Cal insisted.

"What's the point without a wand?" Fabrizo asked. "Can't do anything."

"Sure you can," Rose said. "You have those crystals."

"Not as cool as a wand," Fabrizo said. "But yeah. They're okay."

"You could help her," Jack said. "You're not far away."

"Really? I'll save you, Rose!" Fabrizo cried, with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, O Mighty Wizard," she laughed.

Cal frowned. "Don't you need a wand for that?"

...

Rose tugged Jack's hand. "Sit down. Watch with us," she said.

"This is your thing," he said. "I'll draw or something."

"I want you to stay," she said. "Please?"

On the other end of the couch, Cal clutched the popcorn bowl and pretended not to hear them. Actually, this was _their_ thing, and Jack wasn't invited. Except Rose had invited him. She didn't even give a warning. He was just there, sitting between them, eating popcorn, as if he belonged there. As if he didn't get enough of Rose's time already.

"You don't mind, do you, Cal?" Rose asked.

"No," Cal answered, keeping his gaze on the TV screen. "I don't mind."

"See?" she said. "You should stay."

"For a bit," Jack said. "What are we watching?"

" _Dark Shadows_ ," Rose said.

"The vampire show," Jack said.

"It's not just a vampire show," Cal said, barely concealing his annoyance.

"But there are vampires, right?" Jack said.

"Right," Rose said. "And other things. You'll see."

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Barnabas."

"And that?" he said.

"Angelique," Rose answered.

"And her?"

"That's Sarah," Rose told him.

"Collinwood's the house?"

"Exactly."

"We're missing everything," Cal said.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"Just stop asking questions," Cal said.

"Okay."

"You're still talking," Cal said.

Jack looked at Rose. "He doesn't want me here," he mouthed.

"But I do," she mouthed back. She moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her. "Fine," he whispered.

...

"It's over already?" Jack said. "But it just started."

"I know," Rose said. "I always feel that way. There's another episode tomorrow," she added. "You can watch."

"I have to," he said. "I have to know what happens."

Cal exhaled loudly. Jack glanced at him but said nothing.

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?" Rose said, pleased. "I told you."

"You were right," Jack admitted. "It's a good show. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Well, it's over, so you'll probably want to be off," Cal said. "Some gardening to do. Things to draw."

"Watch _Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman_ with us," Rose offered. "You'll like it. It's...quirky."

"I think I will," Jack said. He kissed Rose's cheek. "I should've known you wouldn't spend so much time on something boring."

"But you didn't," Cal said.

"And he said so," Rose pointed out calmly. "It happens."

"Between you two?" Cal said. "I can't believe it."

"We're not perfect," Jack said.

"You act like it," Cal muttered.

The theme music swelled, and the conversation ended for the moment. Cal tried to keep his attention focused on the exploits of Mary and her friends, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Jack, who barged into their afternoon shows, who spent the whole time cuddling with Rose, as if he wanted to see that. Who kept asking questions and interrupting the show. As if he could possibly catch up during one episode. The whole thing was absurd. It was a ploy to better to Rose.

Cal was conveniently forgetting that not only was Jack married to Rose, but he pretty much always looked good to her.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Loretta," Rose said. "She sings. She's the neighbor."

"And that?"

"That's Mary's sister."

"Mary's the one with the braids," Jack said.

"Yes."

"This show is odd," he said. He chuckled.

"But it's good, right?" Rose said.

Jack nodded. "It's good."

"I need a soda," Cal announced. He just sat there, rigid, unmoving. Jack and Rose looked at him. "What?" he said.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Rose said.

"Yeah. Of course," Cal answered. He looked pained. "Do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine," Rose said.

"I'd like one," Jack said.

"You're fine," Cal said. "You don't need anything." He swung around the couch and through the door, all but running as he went.

"He's acting so strangely," Rose said.

"How can you tell?" Jack said. "He's always strange."

"Not like that."

"I don't know how you spend so much time with him," Jack said.

"He's really not so bad. You have to get to know him."

"I'm not interested," he replied. "In 64 years, I've seen all I need to. I know him."

"Do you?" Rose pressed. "Really, Jack. He's not the same person he was in 1912. He's not even the same person he was in 1922." Jack didn't answer. "I thought we were all friends," she went on.

"We are. Just some of us are closer than others."

"Be nice. Please?" she said.

"I'll be nice."

"No comments. No snarky retorts," she added.

"I promise."

True to his word, Jack didn't say anything untoward for the remainder of the show. It didn't improve Cal's mood, unfortunately. Jack ruined things by simply being there. Uninvited, at that. Cal barely saw the rest of the show; he was too busy clutching his soda and trying not to scowl openly. He left as soon as it ended, but Rose followed him.

"We're going out for coffee. Want to come?" she asked.

Cal shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she said. "We'll go to that place you like."

"I'm fine," he said.

"Alright then."

If he were a vampire, he wouldn't have this problem. He was sure of that.


	15. Chapter 15

_January 1964_

The snow began without warning. Well, there had been warnings, but no-one paid any attention to them. The local news had been steadily covering the impending storm all week, reminding residents to stock up on supplies and be prepared to stay home for at least the first day or so. Cal never watched the news, believing such a thing beneath him. Rose, who normally saw at least a morning broadcast, was preoccupied by an ongoing documentary series about forgotten silent film actressess, a group to which she belonged. Jack didn't watch the news regularly. He preferred to remain informed through newspapers, and although he read at least one each day, somtimes more, he rarely read weather reports. He believed looking at the sky and guessing was good enough. Fabrizo was simply busy with other things all week.

And so it was that the worst storm in recent memory blew in one morning, transforming the world into a frozen, uninhabitable wasteland, and none of them had any idea about what was happening.

The temperature fell quickly. When Jack got up the first morning he noticed the thermometer read 27 degrees. Shivering, he turned up the heat. By the time Rose came downstairs an hour later, it read 20 degrees. She went back upstairs in search of one of Jack's flannel shirts. Fabrizo noticed the snow first. He saw it from his window, and his initial reaction was excitement. The backyard was already covered by a fine dusting of snow, and as he stood there it seemed to be coming down even faster. The sky was grey. Cold pushed in through the glass. He smiled to himself.

Cal didn't even bother getting up. He rolled over and looked out the window. With a sigh, he rolled back over and pulled the blanket over his head.

...

"Do we really need all of this?" Rose asked. She surveyed the table. There were pancakes and sausages, bacon and eggs, a bowl of fruit, bagels, and now Jack was setting down a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls.

"Of course we do," he said. "It's snowing." His blue eyes sparkled with childlike joy.

"I forgot we have to stuff ourselves every time it snows," she replied with an amused smile.

"I'm all for it," Fabrizo said, spearing a pancake with his fork. "If Jack wants to make an enourmous breakfast, let him."

"That's the spirit," Jack said. "And you can help clean up after."

Fabrizo shrugged, his mouth already full. What were a few dishes?

"Shouldn't we wait for Cal?" Rose pointed out.

Jack paused, bacon in hand. "He should've smelled the food by now. He'll be down in a minute."

Rose glanced at their plates. "But will there be anything left for him?"

"We won't eat everything," Jack assured her. He saw where she was coming from, but part of him didn't care. If Cal wanted breakfast, he should come downstairs like everyone else. It wasn't his responsibility to make sure a plate was left for him. He would do it, of course. But he didn't have to like it.

"I'll go check on him," Rose said. "Go ahead and eat."

"Your food'll get cold," Jack said.

"I won't be long," Rose replied.

When she was gone, Fabrizo said, "If you didn't want her going upstairs, you should've just said so."

"Why would I care about that?" Jack said.

Fabrizo gave him a look. "Jack. You care."

"I don't. She can see what's going on with Cal if she wants to. He is usually down here already. Maybe he's sick."

"When do we get sick?" Fabrizo asked.

"Even so."

"Even so you care," Fabrizo pressed.

"I don't," Jack insisted.

"He's probably waiting for her to come see what's wrong," Fabrizo said. "He's in love with her."

"I'm not listening to you," Jack said.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rose found Cal curled up in a ball, blankets over his head. "What are you doing?" she asked.

His voice was muffled, but his tone was unmistakeable. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hiding from the boogeyman," she said.

"Don't be absurd. There's no such thing."

"How can you be sure?" she argued. There was no answer. "C'mon, get up," she urged, tugging on the covers. "Jack made a feast for breakfast. He made pancakes and cinnamon rolls from scratch."

"He always makes things that way," Cal said. "I'm used to it. And if you'll remember, we weren't brought up with instant mixes."

"Ah yes, the good old days when you had to grind the wheat into flour yourself."

"Is that how you make flour?" Cal said.

"I think so. I've never made it," Rose replied.

"Well, _we_ never prepared meals," Cal pointed out. "That's not what I was referring to."

"Oh, then you mean the good old days when someone did everything for us."

"Exactly," he said.

"You should be happy then. Jack's already done everything," she said.

"He'll expect me to help clean up."

"So what?" she argued. "We have a dishwasher. It isn't terribly strenuous to carry your plate to the sink and rinse it off."

"I'd still rather not. And besides, it's unbelievably cold today."

"You saw the snow, didn't you?" she said. "Cal, when will you get over this hatred of weather?"

"It's not weather I hate. It's snow and ice," he replied. "It's slippery. And wet. And it turns to mud. It's a total inconvience."

"It's pretty. Take another look at the backyard," she urged.

"No, thank you."

"You don't have anywhere to be today," she said. "Why do you care so much?"

"Maybe I do."

"You don't," she said.

"I could."

"You don't," she repeated. She touched his shoulder. "Just get up."

Cal peeked out from under the blanket. He tried not to see her hand on him. "Well, alright, fine," he said. "But I'm not going outside."

"You don't have to."

...

Two hours later, they all went outside. The snow was still falling, and all around them the world was a clean, cold white. The ground crunched beneath their feet. Fabrizo led the way, already working on a snowball. Jack held Rose's hand. They walked leisurely, unconcerned with anything. Snowflakes landed on her curls, giving her a, to his mind, mystical air. Cal stood on the back steps, shivering, a frown etched into his face. "I'm going back inside," he said.

"Already? But we just came out here," Rose said.

"I didn't want to come," Cal reminded her.

"But it's nice," she said.

"Ice?" Cal said, looking around. "Where? That's not safe."

"There's no ice," Jack said. "We aren't leaving the backyard. Just c'mon." He held back a sigh. He wished Rose didn't care whether Cal was involved or not, but she did, which meant he had to care as well. Unfortunately.

It wasn't a surprise to him. Jack was well aware of their friendship. How could he not be? It was obvious why Cal was invested in it. Despite what he claimed, Jack knew how Cal felt about her. They all did, even Rose. Or did she? Jack glanced at her. She had to know.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a snowball hitting Cal in the chest. Cal stared in horror at Fabrizo, who was laughing, another missile in hand. "What did you do?" Cal cried.

"It's just a snowball," Fabrizo said.

"There's snow on my coat!" Cal yelled, aghast.

"It's a coat." Fabrizo gave him a confused look.

"This is an $800 coat," Cal replied. Frantically, he brushed at the bits of snow clinging to him.

"And you can easily buy another," Rose said. "You can buy several."

"That's not the point," Cal argued.

"Just throw one back," Jack suggested. "Hit Fabrizo."

"But I'll get snow on my gloves," Cal said.

"They're gloves!" Jack cried. "Just do it."

Cal looked warily at the snow. They'd tried to get him to participate in their winter games before, but he'd always refused. When it snowed he remained safely inside, and that's where he'd intended to remain that day, until Rose's hand brushed his, and she asked so pleadingly. At least, it had seemed pleading to him. He would've sworn her entire happiness depended on his going outside. No-one else saw it, of course, but they never did. Secretly, Cal was sure Rose preferred him to Jack. She just couldn't admit it. Their years together had shown her the error of her choice. Someday, perhaps, she would summon the courage to be honest about her feelings.

Fabrizo turned to walk away, and that's when Cal threw. It was a poorly made snowball, more snow than ball, but it managed to hit the back of his neck. Fabrizo looked impressed. "Nice try," he said.

"I don't want-" Before Cal could finish, he was hit. "That was enough. I-" And another. Jack was laughing now. Rose looked amused. Without thinking, Cal began rolling snow in his hands. Blood pounded his ears. How dare they laugh! How dare they pelt him with snow! Such insult was not to be borne.

What happened next was a bit of a blur. Suddenly, they were all part of the battle. Snow flew across the yard, hitting trees, the house, the fence, and sometimes even its intended target. Cal's face was red from cold and adrenaline. He didn't have Fabrizo's ability to hold snowballs with one arm while throwing with the other, so he was constantly scooping up more snow, which slowed him down considerably. He still found a way to chase Fabrizo across the yard and corner him against the fence. It was at that point when Jack and Rose dropped out of the fight.

"Are you cold?" Rose asked.

"Getting there. You wanna go inside?"

She nodded. "Let's go inside."

They left their wet things in the laundry room to dry. Jack took her hands and rubbed them between his. "You are cold," he said. "C'mere."

"I'm not that cold."

Rose let his arms encircle her. It was plenty warm in the kitchen, but they felt good in each other's warmth anyway. "I love the cold," she said.

"I love holding you when it's cold," Jack said.

She smiled. "Exactly."

...

Rose passed Cal a mug of hot chocolate. "Going outside wasn't so bad, was it?" she said.

He almost smiled. "It was less terrible than I imagined."

"Coming from you that's a ringing endorsement," she said.

Fabrizo raised his mug. "You put up a good fight," he said.

Cal wanted to refute the implication that he lost, but he held back. Best not to spoil things now. And Rose was looking at him. Jack was there too, but who cared about him?

"I'm exhausted," Jack said. "I'm looking forward to being stuck here for a few days."

"You don't think they'll get the roads clear by tomorrow?" Rose asked.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. The snow's a good excuse not to leave either way." Grinning, he put his arm around her. "We can spend some time together," he added. Rose snuggled closer to him. "I'd like that," she said.

Cal kept his gaze on the contents of his mug. This wasn't quite as nauseating as the times he'd walked in on them kissing on the couch, but it wasn't far behind. "I think I'll take this upstairs," he announced. "It's been a long day."

"You're going to bed?" Fabrizo said. "Already?"

"It's already dark," Cal said. "Why not?"

"He's got a point," Jack said, yawning. "I could go to bed."

"I'm staying up to watch the Creature Feature," Rose said.

"What's it about this week?" Fabrizo asked.

"Vampires," she answered. "Not my favorite, but it'll do."

Seeing an opportunity, Cal said, "I'll watch with you," just as Jack said, "I can stay up with you." There was an awkward moment as they looked at each other. Fabrizo was amused, but Rose was uncomfortable. She felt Jack's tension. There was no need for it. She had no interest in Cal. She never had. _He_ might have feelings for _her_ , but that meant nothing. He would get over them eventually.

"No, you both want to go to bed," Rose said. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Jack said.

Rose nodded. "Absolutely." She kissed him. "Go on."

"I can stay," Cal offered.

"You don't have to," she said. "It's not that frightening."

Jack and Cal watched each other out of the corner of their eyes as they made their way upstairs. Fabrizo stayed behind. "You really think they're going to bed?" he asked.

"Of course," Rose said.

And in fact they did go to bed, for a while, but no sooner had she turned on the television then they appeared, first Jack and then Cal. "I couldn't get back to sleep," Jack explained. "I thought I'd come down and watch with you."

"Won't it just keep you up?" Rose said.

"I don't mind," he replied.

Cal wore an expectant look as he came in. His face fell when he saw Jack, but he covered it well. "What're you doing up?" Jack said nonchalantly.

"I came down for a glass of water, and I heard the televison," Cal lied. "I just came in here to see what was going on." He glanced at the screen. "Is this the program you were planning to watch?"

"Yes," Rose said. "It's just starting."

"Oh, how interesting," Cal said, sitting down on the opposite side of Rose. Jack put his arm around her, as if marking the border between the two of them and Cal.

"Well, isn't this nice," Rose said, trying to sound cheerful. "All three of us. Too bad Fabrizo went upstairs."

"Too bad we don't have a television set in our room," Jack murmured.

"What?" Rose said.

"Nothing."

...

"I never knew vampires could be so..." Cal searched for the right word.

"Frightening?" Rose offered.

"Grotesque?" Jack offered.

"Disappointing," Cal said.

"Disappointing?" Rose said.

"They don't really scare me," Cal replied. "I thought they were supposed to be more attractive than this. Seductive. Enthralling."

"Some vampires are," Rose explained. "But not all vampire lore is the same. You're thinking of Dracula and the like."

"Perhaps," Cal said.

"I like these," Jack said. "They're more accessible, you know? And Dracula's not scary. He's not even that sexy."

"It depends on who's playing him," Rose said. "I can see what you mean about these."

"Well, I don't like them," Cal said.

"You just wish you could be Dracula," Jack said.

"I'd be better than him," Cal replied. "He died at the end."

"Or did he?" Rose said. "He always comes back."

"That's true," Cal agreed. "But he still made a lot of mistakes. Chasing all those women. It was bound to get him caught eventually."

"He should've just left the ladies alone?" Jack said.

"No, of course not. To have all that seductive power and not use it?" Cal shook his head. "Absurd. No, his problem was he went after so many. He should've stuck to just one, and once he had her..." He trailed off awkwardly. He felt their eyes on him. Jack's gaze was particularly harsh. "He should've found a wife, not a harem," Cal finished.

"I think you're right," Rose said. "Who needs that many lovers?"

"You've never been curious about that?" Cal said, surprising even himself.

"About what? Sharing a man, or do you mean having several to myself?" Rose said.

"Either way." Cal saw Jack's eyes narrow but ignored it.

"No," Rose said. "I've never thought about that."

"You can't tell me you've never thought about any man other than Jack," Cal scoffed.

"Before I met him, maybe, and I've seen other attractive men, but I don't ever seriously consider them," Rose said. "And why are we talking about this?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I was just curious," Cal said. "We were on the subject of lovers and all." He made a point of appearing nonplussed, but in fact he was annoyed with himself for steering the conversation in that direction. And with Jack for messing everything up. It never occurred to him that Rose's answers would've been the same with or without Jack present.

"I think I'll go back to bed," Cal announced. He left before they could say anything.

"He's being weird," Jack said.

"He's always been a little odd," Rose said. "I don't think he's ever quite adjusted to his new life. Or to the changing times," she added. "He still wants it to be 1912 or thereabouts. Poor thing."

"Poor us," Jack said. "He doesn't have to live with himself."

"Jack, don't be so harsh." She laid her head on his shoulder. "He's much better than he used to be."

"He's still in love with you, you know."

"Oh, Jack, you know he was never in love with me back then," she said. "And so what if he is?" She kissed him. "I love you. Vampire. Human. However I can have you."

"I get to be a vampire?" Jack said.

She grinned coyly. "It could be interesting."

"Could be."

Rose kissed him again. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Let's go to bed."

 **AN: Greetings! I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I just didn't have any interesting ideas for it. It doesn't really have a plot to follow. I mostly just go with things I think might be funny for them to do. I'm going to try and update everything regularly again. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
